


Pandemonia

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Kinks, M/M, Romance, Season/Series 03, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-20
Updated: 2009-10-22
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 44,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: This story takes place immediately after season 2 finale. Sam and Dean follow the demonic swarm to a small city trying to convince the mayor to evacuate, but they end up in serious trouble with the demons and the law. Part one of The Missing Episodes of Season 3-series.





	1. Chapter 1  Demon City Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This is an AU-story replacing the first two episodes of season 3 and then connecting to "Bad Day at Black Rock" in the last scene. I'm also introducing Ruby in my own way.

ANGEL FALLS, SOUTH DAKOTA

 

It was early evening. The streets were empty and a thunderstorm was rumbling far away. Inside the houses people were finishing dinner or watching TV. Scant few of them noticed the very special dark cloud that came with the thunderstorm as it was approaching the small town.

 

Then the whole sky was black. Lightning shone over the dark streets. The ominous cloud that came with the thunderstorm divided into several black pillars of smoke that flew like comets above the dark city-streets. The smoke crossed between the heavy lightning, winding between the bolts like loosed snakes. One black pillar aimed for the ventilation-shaft of a small house.

 

Inside the house, an older woman with white hair was standing by the stove preparing dinner. 

 

That’s strange,” she said to herself. ”Awfully lot of smoke in the kitchen. Is something on fire?” She looked everywhere but couldn’t see anything indicating that. ”Meat-stew doesn't usually smoke like this.”

 

Then she noticed that the heaviest smoke was circling the ceiling. She had never seen smoke act like this before. Then the smoke formed a black pillar that came against her like it had a life of it’s own. It came right at her. She screamed and the smoke flew right into her mouth.

 

A couple of minutes later her husband entered the house. He was a large man with a just as large mustache. He was wearing a sheriff-uniform

 

”What a terrible weather,” he said. Removing a belt with a gun. ”I have never seen a thunderstorm like it. Mmmm. It smells good.”

 

”We are having meat-stew. Done in a second, chief.”

 

”Edna, darling. I love when you’re calling me chief. I may be the sheriff of this town but my subordinates always call me Mr. Wheezer.”

 

Edna Wheezer chuckled. Her husband who was sitting down by the dining table couldn’t see her black eyes while she stood by the stove shoveling stew on a plate. She took off her apron and put the plate on the table. Sheriff Larry Wheezer stuffed his face without even looking at his wife.

 

”Mmmmm, Best meat-stew ever.” He didn’t notice his wife going to the door and picking up his gun.

 

”Nice gun,” Edna said, looking at the piece very thoroughly.

 

”I thought you hated firearms,” Larry said, looking up from the stew.

 

”But this is a beautiful piece of weapon. I have never noticed that before.”

 

”Edna, would you please put that down and sit down and eat.”

 

”It’s so shiny and powerful. I wonder how it works,” she said and loaded the gun.

 

”No, honey. Don’t do that. It is dangerous.” Sheriff Wheezer looked at her with fear in his eyes. She looked at him too. Then his gaze met her demonic black eyes. He gasped in panic when he saw her eyes.

 

”I hope you enjoyed the stew. Because it was your last meal,” she said, aiming the gun and pulling the trigger. The bullet hit her husband straight through his heart. He was dead before his head fell into the delectable meat-stew.

 

***************************************************************************

 

Dean looked Sam deep in his eyes.

 

”Sammy, I love you.” Dean had tears in his eyes. The shady motel-room they were sitting in seemed to dissipate and in Dean’s mind nothing but Sam existed in this moment.

 

”Dean,” Sam said. He looked so tormented.

 

”It is true, Sammy. I’ve loved you forever, but I could never tell you this, until now at the…end. I couldn’t go without letting you know how deeply I love you.”

 

”Dean,” Sam cried. ”Why didn’t you tell me before?”

 

”You know why. Because it’s sick, you’re my little brother and I…”

 

”I love you too, Dean,” Sam said and kissed him. This was the most passionate kiss Dean had ever known. Their tongues met. And they didn’t ever want to let go, but they had to, and they knew exactly why.

 

”Now, I can at least die happy,” Dean said and tried to smile.

 

”Don’t do this to me now. I won’t let you go. I will never let go of you,” Sam said and hugged Dean while tears were running from his eyes.

 

”You have to,” Dean said. ”It’s too late.”

 

”I’m so sorry I couldn’t save you,” Sam said and kissed Dean again, just as passionate as before. Then the clock turned midnight. Dean broke the kiss and he heard the howling at a distance. It was time. The hellhound would come any second now and tear his body to shreds.

 

Sam could see the look of fear in Dean’s face. He hugged him again and he felt his brother tremble with fear.

 

Then the howling grew nearer…

 

***************************************************************************

 

…Dean woke up in his bed.

 

”Good morning,” Sam said lifting his eye from his laptop as he threw a look towards Dean. 

 

”Somewhere in the world I’m sure it is,” Dean said looking at their surroundings. 

 

Waking up in a new room every morning was something he never thought he’d get used to, and in the first second not knowing where he was. But waking up usually also meant laying his eyes on Sam as the first thing he did. It was in moments like these he thanked God that he had Sam by his side.

 

”Nightmare?”

 

”I don’t have nightmares,” Dean said.

 

”Really? Because…”

 

”Let’s just drop it, okay? What time is it?” Dean asked.

 

”10 am.” 

 

”Ten? You let me sleep until ten?”

 

”You looked like you could use it, considering…” 

 

”Considering that I have only 362 days left of my life. Well, maybe it is not such a bad thing knowing exactly in what second you will die. It can be quite an advantage, planning ahead.”

 

”Dean, you haven’t planned anything in your entire life.”

 

“True, but…”

 

“And you won’t kick the bucket, cause I won’t let you. I promised you that I’ll save you, and I intend to do just that.”

 

”Is that what you’re doing?” Dean asked. ”How long have you been sitting there?”

 

”Since five, I couldn’t sleep. I have to start digging, you know.”

 

”Maybe you should follow your own advice, and get some rest. You can’t save me if you’re too exhausted to do it.”

 

”Well now when you’re awake why don’t you get up, we should get going.”

 

”Nah, I’m good,” Dean said still laying in bed. He had this enormous boner that was obviously triggered by that erotic kiss he had with Sam in his dream. And he sure as hell wouldn’t let Sam see his current state of arousal.

 

”Really, then what the hell are you complaining about?”

 

”Well the bed's just comfy that’s all,” Dean said and he knew that he couldn’t stay in bed much longer. For some reason having this conversation with his brother only seemed to make him even harder.

 

Dean took away the cover and raised from the bed and with firm steps he went to the bathroom and the waiting shower, and he prayed that Sam didn’t see that his boxers looked like a tent.

 

Sam peeked at him and tried to muffle his laugh, he looked down at the screen again, but in the last second before Dean disappeared into the bathroom Sam threw a quick glance at Dean’s ass. He never seemed able to resist that.

 

20 minutes later Dean emerged from the bathroom dripping wet with a towel around his waist. 

 

”Are you still sitting there?” Dean said. ”What’s so interesting?”

 

”I haven’t found a way out of your deal but I think I have a case for us.”

 

”Tell me?” Dean said and removed the towel. Sam tried not to look but he glanced anyway and hoped that Dean didn’t notice.

 

”I…um…” Sam said, watching Dean bending over to pick up his clothes.

 

”That didn’t make sense. Try again.”

 

”Um,” Sam said and blushed, watching Dean getting dressed.

 

”Forget about the case,” Sam said. ”What do you want to do? As you said, you only have 362 days left. Is there anything you want to do, or somewhere you want to go? Just name it. I’ll make it happen.”

 

The first thing that entered Dean’s mind was something he could never ask for. It would make Sam leave him, actually it would make him run away screaming. You are not supposed to have those kinds of feelings for your own brother. Besides that the only thing he wished for was that he had more time left. That he didn’t have a death-sentence hanging over him.

 

”I don’t want to die, Sammy, but I have very little choice in that matter. But since that's the case I could at least try to save as many people as possible. That’s the legacy I want to leave behind. I don’t want to waste my time laying on some beach somewhere.”

 

”Dean. I promise you, I will save you somehow. And when I’m done I will so make you lie on that beach.”

 

”If I ever get out of this mess. Let’s not do that. I don’t do shorts anyway. What’s the case about?”

 

”I think I have managed to track down the demonic swarm that got out from the devil’s gate or at least a part of the swarm.”

 

”Really? Way to go, Sammy.”

 

”They are in Angel Falls, South Dakota.”

 

”Angel Falls? Those bastards obviously have a sense of humor. What makes you think that they are there?”

 

”There have been some strange murders, and it all happened the same night. All the victims had positions of great importance to society, like the DA, the sheriff, the Judge and the chief of the fire department. Tonight a doctor was killed. And all the signs indicate that they have been murdered by their next of kin.”

 

”That could be anything,” Dean said. ”How do we know that demons are behind this?”

 

”One of the victims where Sheriff Larry Wheezer. A neighbor saw his wife Edna walking out of the house just after the police estimated the murder took place. The neighbor claims that Edna’s eyes where black.”

 

”I’ll be damned,” Dean said. ”Maybe they are trying to take over the town by killing key-people that are important to society.”

 

”But why?” Sam asked.

 

”They need a base to operate from? A jumping point? I don’t know, Sammy. Either way we should go there, find a way to stop them.”

 

”How are we gonna do that if the whole town is crawling with demons?”

 

”I don’t know. But maybe the best way of saving people is to try to evacuate the people that are left. We should go there talk to the mayor, try to convince him to evacuate the town. Unless he's already dead or has become one of them.”

 

”The mayor seems to be alive, at least for the time being. There is a statement from her in the article.”

 

”Her?”

 

”Yes, It’s a woman, and her name is Catherine Green.” 

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

”Miss Green? Two gentlemen from the FBI are here to see you,” a voice said on Catherine Greens speakerphone.

 

Catherine Green, the mayor of Angel Falls, pushed a button and said: ”I didn’t expect FBI until the day after tomorrow, but you can send them in.”

 

Sam and Dean entered the mayor’s office dressed in the fanciest suits they were able to find. Behind the desk with the American flag next to it was a woman sitting. She was a good-looking woman about 40 years old, with brown hair to her shoulders. She had a face that was radiating trustworthiness. No wonder that the people in this town had voted for her, Dean thought. She even radiated respect and prominence.

 

”Special agents Sikes and Francisco, FBI,” Dean said, showing his badge so fast that it was impossible to read.

 

”I was expecting you,” Catherine said.

 

”Really?” Dean said. ”I mean, yes, we’re here now.” 

 

”I was expecting you first at the day after tomorrow.”

 

”This case has become our top priority. And you also know why we’re here.”

 

”Of course. The murders. I’m really glad you’re here. The deputy sheriff is working on these cases, maybe you should go talk to him. I’m not sure if I’m the right person to be able to help you.”

 

”But you are.” Sam said. ”We really need to talk to you.” Sam looked a bit nervous taking out a small bottle and a cup from his pocket and pouring some holy water into the cup. ”Excuse my manners,” Sam said. ”I get so extremely thirsty sometimes,” he chuckled.

 

He took a sip and then put the glass on the table. 

 

”We have a very strong lead on what caused those murders,” Dean said.

 

”Since they were all relatives to the victims, the police suspect that they may have been drugged,” Catherine said. ”Or maybe someone might have slipped something in the water system, causing model citizens behave like this. At least that’s what the deputy thinks.”

 

”That’s a good theory,” Dean said. ”But he is extremely off base. Because we have dealt with this before. And this information we are about to share with you is completely classified. We are here to stop this from happening to others, and you are the only one who can help us and save the people in your town.”

 

”What can I do?” Catherine said. Then Sam accidentally - that was what it was supposed to look like - tipped the cup over with holy water. The water ran over the desk down into the mayor’s lap. ”Damn it,” she said. Sam and Dean looked very tentative expecting any second hearing a sizzling sound and see some smoke, but nothing happened and they seemed to relax. 

 

”I’m so sorry,” Sam said. “It is just water. It will dry out soon.” He grabbed a napkin trying to dry her desk, while the mayor herself took a couple of napkins and tried to dry the wet stains on her lap.

 

”Try to be more careful,” she said. She once again turned to Dean and said. 

 

”If I understand you right, you can stop this person who is making my citizens into murderers.”

 

”Actually. What we are dealing with is not a person or persons. It’s something else.”

 

”What? You are being very vague. I don't have a lot of time for riddles, gentlemen. What is it? It is a disease?” 

 

”No,” Dean said. ”Have you ever heard of the X-files?”

 

”It’s a TV-show.”

 

”No. I’m afraid it is much more than a TV-show,” Dean said. ”That unit is real. We are the agents assigned those cases.”

 

”Are you expecting me to believe that aliens are behind this?”

 

”No,” Dean said. ”It is not like we are hunting an alien all over the nation, because there is no such thing. This is much worse.”

 

”I’m afraid that there is no way to sugarcoat this,” Sam said. ”We are talking about demons.”

 

”Demons? You’ve got to be joking.”

 

”We are deadly serious,” Dean said looking her straight in the eyes.

 

”Do you have any proof?”

 

Sam and Dean looked at each other very seriously.

 

”I didn’t think so.” Catherine said. ”Get out of my office.”

 

”Listen lady,” Dean said. ”Do you think we have come here if we weren’t sure. You wanted proof. Fine. I guess you have seen this article. The neighbor of the weasels, I mean Wheezers said that she saw Mrs. Wheezer’s eyes, and they were black. That’s proof of demonic possession.”

 

”What do you want from me?”

 

”I’m afraid that this city is beyond salvation and so are the people who’ve already been possessed", Dean said. ”We are here because we try to save lives. And if you want to do that too, and save yourself in the process, you’d better listen to us. We need to evacuate this city. That’s the only way. It is very unlikely that we will be able to stop them since they have us outnumbered.”

 

”Let’s just say, for the sake of argument, that the two of you are not crazy. If I go to the deputy sheriff with this story he will think that I am insane. I’ll be a laughing-stock”

 

”If you don’t do what we say, there won’t be a town or any people to worry about anymore for that matter.” Sam said.

 

”But I can’t do that. I have a daughter. She…”

 

”If you don’t want to save yourself or the people of this town, than at least do this for you daughter”, Sam said. ”By the way, I’m sorry about the holy-water, but we had to make sure that you weren’t possessed.”

 

”Sam’s right,” Dean said. ”We need a course of action, right away.”

 

”I’m not sure I got your first name,” Catherine said.

 

”Dean.”

 

”And you’re Sam?”

 

Sam nodded.

 

”As in Sam Francisco?”

 

Sam glared at Dean with a gaze that said ‘I’m gonna get you for this.’

 

”My mother was very fond of that city,” Sam said grumpy and gave Dean another poisonous stare.

 

”You are not FBI. Who the hell are you? I want an explanation and then I might not have you arrested.”

 

”No. We’re not FBI,” Sam said. ”But we know what we’re talking about and you are all in danger. What we told you was true.”

 

”Get out!”

 

”Please just listen,” Dean said. ”If you don’t believe us, fine, but if you want to save yourself and your daughter just please hear me out. Get out of here and take these.” Dean pulled up a bag of salt, a toy gun and an amulet.

 

”Are you out of your mind?”

 

”I’m trying to save your life here. Put the amulet around your neck. It will protect you from demonic possessions. Put lines of salt in front of every door and window. Demons can’t cross a salt line. That toy is loaded with holy water. It could save your life. Take them and your daughter and leave town as fast as you can. I’m begging you here, please. Here’s our phone numbers. Call us if you change your mind”

 

She looked at the note he gave her.

 

”Sam and Dean Winchester?”

 

”Yeah, we are brothers,” Dean said.

 

”Alright, maybe you believe what you're saying. There's a chance that...since everything that makes sense is out of the equation, I have to accept something crazy as being true. I don't know. I have to think about it. I won’t have you arrested but I want you out of my office, now!”

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

Half an hour later Sam and Dean entered ”Momma’s diner.” It was a typical dive that the Winchester-brothers had seen so many times before. It was quite crowded with people and there was an intense smell of fried chicken in the air. They walked through the diner looking for a booth that wasn’t occupied. Sam noticed a girl, maybe 20 years old, looking at him very intensely. She had long blonde hair.

 

Their eyes met and she looked away, and Sam didn’t think anymore of it for now. They found a place in the back of the diner. It didn’t take a minute until a large woman with red hair was by their table prepared to take their orders.

 

”Let me guess. You’re ‘Momma’?” Dean said.

 

”That’s right,” Momma said. ”This is my place. You boys are not from town are you?”

 

”How can you tell?” Dean asked. 

 

”Well, I would have remembered your cute faces if I had seen you before. This is a small town,” she said and batted her eyelashes. ”How about our special?”

 

”Which is?” Dean asked.

 

”Fried chicken.”

 

”Sounds good. I’ll have that, and a soda. What about you, Sammy?”

 

”I’ll have the same.”

 

”Coming right up, babe,” Momma said and disappeared into the kitchen.

 

”Well. That went crappy,” Dean said.

 

”What? Your flirting with ‘Momma’?” Sam giggled.

 

”Heh heh. That was funny. No our meeting with the mayor.”

 

”I don’t know what else we can do,” Sam said. ”Two strangers pretending to be FBI talking about demons. She’d be crazy if she’d believed us. But that ‘Alien Nation’ stunt you pulled didn’t help either.”

 

”Sorry!” Dean laughed. ”You should’ve seen your face when she called you Sam Francisco.” Dean laughed so hard that he had tears in his eyes.

 

”What can we do now?” Sam said.

 

”If this town is crawling with demons we don’t stand a chance,” Dean said.

 

”So far we haven’t seen any indication of that, maybe we should stay a couple of days,” Sam said.

 

Momma showed up with two portions of fried chicken and fried potatoes on the side and two large glasses of soda.

 

”Here you go, Sammy-boy,” she said and gave Sam his portion.

 

”It’s Sam. He is the only one that can call me that.”

 

”That’s cute. You sure are a cute couple,” she said and walked away.

 

”Not again,” Dean said and took a bite of the fried chicken.

 

”Mmmm. This is the best fried chicken ever.” Dean said, almost making orgasmic sounds.

 

”By the way, who are you looking at, dude?” Dean said with his mouth full of fried chicken.

 

The blonde girl further down the diner kept throwing glances at Sam. Dean turned around and noticed the girl.

 

”She is a pretty girl. You do have a thing for blondes don’t you?”

 

”There is something else about her. I just had a feeling. Somehow she is giving me the creeps.”

 

”A hot girl is staring at you, bro, and she is giving you the creeps? No wonder you're single.”

 

”Last time a girl like that showed an interest in me she tried to send daevas on our asses.”

 

”Oh yeah. Good point. Do you think she’s a demon?”

 

”Don’t know. Let’s just drop it.”

 

They finished their meals in silence, but Sam felt very uneasy with the girl staring at him.

 

”God. I’m full,” Dean said. ”Maybe a little too full. I’d better hit the can before we leave,” Dean said smirking, heading to the restroom. While Dean was in there, Sam noticed that the mysterious blonde girl left the diner. When Dean ten minutes later came out from the restroom, he passed the kitchen. He threw a glance through the small window in the door. 

 

He could see the staff working and he was stunned when he noticed that every one of them, as far as he could tell, seemed to have black eyes. He felt the panic rise and ran back to Sam.

 

”We’ve got to get out or here, now,” He whispered to Sam. ”Be prepared with the holy water.”

 

”Dean, what’s going on?” Sam asked taking out the small bottle from the pocket in his jacket. Dean did the same. Just when they were about to leave, Momma stood in front of them blocking the doorway with her large body.

 

”Are you leaving so soon? Don’t you want dessert? Since this was your last meal,” She said while her eyes turned black.

 

Sam squirted holy water right in her face. There was this familiar sizzling sound and she screamed in pain. A large man with a towering chef-hat emerged from the kitchen with a big meat-ax in his hands. He was about to plunge it into Sam’s back when Dean squirted holy water right into the chef’s eyes. He screamed and dropped the ax. He rubbed his eyes with both hands while Sam and Dean ran and left the place as fast as they could.

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

At the elementary school of Angel Falls the nine-year-old daughter of mayor Green was sitting in a classroom. She looked like her mother in many ways and just like her mother she had brown hair to her shoulders. Her teacher Mr. Carver was returning a test to her.

 

”Now, Alison. I have warned you before. If your grammar doesn’t improve I have to send you to hell, um…I mean the principal’s office.” Alison looked up and met her teacher’s eyes, and they were demonic black. She gasped when she saw his phony smile and she could see her own reflection in his obsidian eyes.

 

”Take this note and report to Principal Edlund immediately.” She took the note in her little hand and ran out of the classroom as fast as she could. She knew instinctively that somehow her teacher had turned into a monster and she was happy that she had been able to get away, but what would happen to her classmates?

 

A couple of minutes later she entered the administration office. She could see Principal Deborah Edlund through a window. She was talking on the phone. Then the principal turned her head and Alison could see that her eyes were just as black as Mr. Carver’s were.

 

She ran away as fast as she could and then she found herself at the schoolyard. There she laid her eyes on one of the schoolyard hostesses.

 

”Lily, Something is very wrong with the teachers,” Alison said gasping for air.

 

”Really,” Lily said and turned around. She looked at Alison with demonic black eyes and a devious smile on her face.

 

Alison gasped in shock and started to run, and kept running all the way home.

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

”Alison-honey. What’s wrong,” Catherine Green said when her terrified daughter ran into the hallway of her house. 

 

”I just got a phone call from Principal Edlund. You were supposed to report to the office, but you never showed up.”

 

Mom!…The…Tt…t..t…teachers…,” she said between sobs.

 

Catherine looked at her daughter in despair.

 

”What? Tell me, please!”

 

”They tried to…hurt…me. They wanted to. I know they did. Their eyes were black. Mom, you’ve got to believe me.”

 

Catherine hugged her daughter who cried in her arms.

 

”Please. Don’t make me go back there.”

 

”I won’t. I promise.”

 

It had taken the entire afternoon for Catherine calming her terrified daughter. Later that night when Alison had fallen asleep, Catherine sat alone on her couch. She was thinking of all the outrageous things she had heard today. But her daughter's despair was very real. Alison was a well-behaved child not given to outbursts or flights of fancy. 

 

Maybe the two guys today actually knew what they were talking about. But in next second she thought that she must be insane even considering accepting a story that involved demons. Nevertheless, she unpacked the bag of salt and the water gun with holy water and put them on the dining table. Just in case. She had a strange feeling that they might come in handy.

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

Dean and Sam were sitting in a room of the only motel in Angel Falls. They were pondering the events of today.

 

”We should leave immediately,” Dean said. ”We are on the top of their killing list and now they know we’re here.”

 

”I agree, but I’m exhausted. We can crash here tonight and leave town the first thing tomorrow morning,” Sam said removing his pants and shirt going straight to bed. As usual Dean admired Sam’s muscular body, but tried not to stare. 

 

He took off his own clothes and went to bed. He loved moments like these, especially after a hard day like this one where they had fought for their lives. Now it was all quiet. He listened to Sam’s breath and he felt so content, having the man that he loved so close, even if he could never tell him the truth. It didn’t take long until he was asleep.

 

Sam was still wide-awake, listening to his brothers gentle snoring. Another day had passed. It meant that Dean had only 361 days left. He watched Dean’s face, and it was in moments like these he remembered so clearly that Dean was dying, and that the two of them would never have a happy ending. After another 361 days Dean would be gone and Sam would be all alone in the world.

 

He had been secretly in love with his brother in many years now, It was perverted and sick and he knew that he could never tell him. All he could do was to dream and fantasize what it would be like loving his brother. It had taken its toll on him before. He had ran away all the way to California and Stanford just to get away from those feelings, trying to forget about that irresistible brother of his, find a girl and lead a normal life.

 

He had succeeded quite well until the day Dean had shown up telling him that their dad was missing. In that moment, even though Jessica was present, all his desire and love for his brother was back. There had been so many times during their road trip when he’d almost spilled the beans. And there were times when he was convinced that Dean felt the same way about him, but in the next second he realized that he was fooling himself.

 

But when Dean had made that deal to bring Sam back from the dead, he was convinced that Dean wanted him and loved him as much as he loved Dean. Making that kind of sacrifice was the ultimate act of love.

 

In this moment he was so tempted to wake Dean, tell him how he felt and then kiss him forever and never let go. But he realized that loving Dean under these circumstances, with Dean having a death sentence hanging over him would destroy Sam too. He had promised to save Dean, and somehow he would find a way. He has to stay focused on that. And not get too emotionally involved, or else he wouldn’t make it.

 

And if he and Dean finally had consummated their relationship he would be way too emotionally involved to save Dean, so as usual he didn’t fall for the temptation. He was still thankful for every moment he was in Dean’s presence, and it would just have to do.

 

Sam heard thunder rumbling far away. It made him very uncomfortable. When he was a little boy, he had always been very scared of thunder. He remembered those moments. He remembered the way Dean had always cared for him, trying to keep him safe. During thunderstorms Dean had urged him to crawl into his bed and Dean had held Sam close to his own body and Sam had felt completely safe.

 

They had also been involved with a case where Sam had managed to annoy a pagan god and had been chased by lightning and then finally been struck by lightning. It was pure luck that he survived without permanent damages. He thought that, that incident would have cured his fear of thunder, but obviously it hadn’t. Another thing about thunder that scared the hell out of him was that thunder was in many cases a sign of a demon approaching. And he thought that most likely, more demons were probably on their way to this town to haunt it even more.

 

Sam rose from the bed, went over to the window to check the salt line. He kept standing by the window and looked for the approaching thunderstorm. Then he saw her again at a distance, the blonde girl staring at their window. He felt the goosebumps. Then he saw her walking away. 

 

The thunder was approaching. A flash of lightning struck only a block away, causing Dean to wake up.

 

”Was that thunder?” Dean asked with a hoarse voice.

 

”Yeah,” Sam said with a trembling voice. Another lightning struck not far away. Sam was blinded by the light.

 

”Sammy, come here!” Dean said, patting his hand on the bed.

 

”No, I’m all right.”

 

”I know you, Sammy. You’re not all right. Just come here. It is no big deal.”

 

Sam went over to Dean’s bed and climbed in. Dean was hugging him. Sam felt his brother’s naked chest against his own. It was what he always had wished for, and it almost made him cry.

 

Dean knew that he had to do this for Sam, making him feel safe. He could never tell Sam how much it affected him, feeling Sam’s naked body against his own. 

 

The storm was raging. It was very intense. Lightning lit up the room all the time and the two brothers clung to each other, pretending not to show the other one that this was much more than brotherly love. 

 

 

***************************************************************************


	2. Chapter 2 Demon City Part 2

It was not only the Winchester-brothers that had trouble sleeping with the storm raging on. Catherine Green woke up when Alison entered her bedroom.

 

”Mommy, I can’t sleep. I’m scared.”

 

”I know sweetie. How about some hot chocolate?”

 

Catherine grabbed her robe and went to heat some milk.

 

”What’s that?” Alison asked when she saw the water gun on the table. 

”Have you bought a toy for me? You know I’m not into guns and that kind of stuff.”

 

”No. It’s not for you. It’s hard to explain.”

 

”You know. I’d much rather have a knife.”

 

”A knife?” Catherine couldn’t believe what she had just heard. Her nine-year-old daughter was asking for a knife. The milk was starting to boil. She put the saucepan aside and turned off the stove.

 

Alison grabbed a kitchen-knife.

 

”Sharp and shiny. Just like this one.”

 

Then she ran screaming against her mother. Catherine screamed too when she saw what was coming at her. She tried to protect herself from her daughter’s attack but she was cut in her arm. While she fought against her daughter who seemed to have supernatural strength, she could see that Alison’s eyes were shiny black. 

 

Alison tried to stab her mother again, but Catherine managed to get hold of the water gun and fired a couple of squirts on her daughter’s torso. Alison screamed like she had been hit by acid. Catherine took the opportunity and managed to grab her daughter and put her into a closet. She locked it, but it was only a matter of time before Alison would burst out.

 

”Let me out of here you fucking bitch,” she yelled furiously. Catherine had never heard her daughter using that kind of voice or language. The closet door was taking the brunt of the possessed child's rage, tiny fists and her full body hitting the wood amidst snarls. Sounds that should never come from a little girl. She was terrified of the child she loved so much, but she managed to keep her mind clear and grabbed the bag of salt and poured a ring outside the closet. As soon as she was done the furious voice of her daughter was silent. Catherine crossed herself, praying under her breath as she imagined the thing in the closet plotting its escape. Something was crouched down inside of her baby and it wanted her dead.

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

The thunderstorm was about to subside, and Dean and Sam had finally fallen asleep in each other’s arms.

 

But then Dean woke up by his cell-phone.

 

”4.05, who's calling this early,” he muttered to himself. Sam was about to wake up too.

 

”Hello?” he answered with a husky voice that Sam found extremely sexy, although he was barely awake.

 

”It’s Catherine Green.” She sounded devastated. ”You’ve got to help me. My daughter. She tried to kill me. Oh my God. Her eyes were…completely…black.”

 

”Where is she now?”

 

”I locked her inside a closet and put salt in front of it. I don’t know what to do. She cut me. My baby cut me.”

 

”Stay where you are. Lock the doors, stay away from the windows. We’ll come ASAP. What’s the address?”

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

15 minutes later Sam and Dean were knocking on the mayor’s door. Those 15 minutes had felt like hours for Catherine. She opened the door.

 

”Thank God, you’re here,” she said.

 

”Listen. Your daughter's possessed by a demon, but we will get her back,” Sam said. ”Just do what we ask and everything will be fine. First we’re gonna need a ladder.”

 

A moment later Sam was standing on a ladder drawing a ‘Key of Solomon’ on the ceiling. When he was done Dean removed the ladder and Sam said to Catherine:

 

”Now, stay back. Stay close to the door. Dean is going to let your daughter out now.”

 

Dean broke the salt line and unlocked the door to the closet. Alison burst out. Dean ran through the kitchen, having the raging and screaming little girl close behind him, trying to stab him with the knife.

 

She stopped when she was right below the ‘Key of Solomon’. She looked up to the ceiling and looked completely furious when she realized that she was trapped. 

 

”I’m gonna fucking kill you all. And I will start with you mommy dearest and then the tall one, and then finally the cute one, but he won’t look so cute when I have torn his eyes out.”

 

Catherine couldn’t believe hearing those kind of words from her daughter’s mouth.

 

”Dean, maybe you should take Miss Green over to another room while I finish this.”

 

”No. I want to see this, I can't just leave her.” Catherine said.

 

Sam started to say the Latin words he had done so many times before. Alison seemed to be in pain. Her head started to spin and she screamed. Catherine couldn’t believe what she was seeing. And then Sam finished the last sentence and a stream of black smoke exited the little girl’s mouth and she fell exhausted to the floor.

 

Catherine was by her daughter in an instant. Alison was lifeless. For a brief moment they all feared the worst, then Alison started to whimper.

 

”Mom. I’m thirsty.”

 

”Oh. Thank God you’re all right,” Catherine said and hugged her daughter. The little girl was exhausted and Catherine gave her a glass of water and then put her to rest on the couch. Then she turned to Sam and Dean.

 

”Thank you for saving my daughter, and for saving my life. I’m so sorry for what I said before, I’m so sorry that I didn’t believe you.”

 

”I don’t blame you,” Sam said. ”But we are running out of time. This is far worse than we anticipated. We have to evacuate this town ASAP.”

 

”Just tell me what to do,” Catherine said. 

 

”First you have to get your daughter out of here to a place were she'll be safe,” Dean said. ”Where’s her father?”

 

”He died in a car accident a couple of years ago. I’ll call my sister. She can take her. She lives three hours away in Maurine. What shall I tell her?”

 

”Since we are dealing with pandemonia here, I suggest you call it a pandemic, and you have to stay behind and take care of the city,” Dean said.

 

”What about the rest of the city? There are plans for evacuation. We will have to go through those plans with the police department. But how do we get out of here safely? Do you have a plan for that?”

 

”As a matter of fact, I do,” Dean said.

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

As soon as Catherine’s sister Carol had picked up Alison next morning, Sam and Dean put their plan in action. They had a meeting at the police station with the deputy David Brennan, who was a young and inexperienced cop, and all his men. Catherine made it very clear for them not to question anything Sam and Dean had to say.

 

The police cooperated fully. Many of the policemen had seen strange things going on, and some of them had witnessed inhabitants with black eyes.

 

”We, need a lot of salt, and we need weapons,” Dean said. ”Since all of you guys will be the escort you will have to change your ammo into shells of rock salt. We will provide you with that.” Dean said when he saw the questioning looks from all the policemen.

 

”And you will have to empty every store in town for water guns and spray bottles. I can see on your faces that this sounds like a big joke. But I can guarantee that I’m deadly serious. The water guns and bottles will be loaded with holy water. Using that against demons is like spraying acid at them. Also bring every fire extinguisher you can find. They will also be loaded with holy water. What time will the alarm go off?”

 

”5.30 p.m. The meeting will take place at 8 in the city hall,” Catherine said.

 

”No. Not the city hall,” Sam said. ”They will expect us to be there. We need another place just as safe that can accommodate all the inhabitants that are not possessed.”

 

”How about the gymnasium of this police station?” the deputy asked.

 

”That would do fine,” Sam said. ”Each one of you will have to keep this amulet around your neck to prevent demonic possessions.”

 

”But at the meeting. How can we tell, that the people we let inside aren’t possessed?” deputy Brennan asked.

 

”By using salt lines,” Sam said. ”And some of you guys will be posted by the entrance of the hall, armed with holy water. Still, the risk is extremely high that the demons are going to attack us during the meeting since this information goes out to every citizen in town. During the meeting there will be a sprinkler system with holy water surrounding the building. Dean will take care of that.” 

 

”That’s right. I’m gonna need some help to arrange it,” Dean said.

 

”We’ll fix that for you,” a cop said. ”Just tell us what to do.”

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

During the following hours every store was cleansed of water guns and spray bottles. The police were circling the streets and at 5:30 the alarm went off and the police-cars circling the streets urged all inhabitants of Angel Falls to assemble in the gymnasium next to the police station. And by 7 people were furtively streaming into the gymnasium.

 

A couple of policemen were posted in front of the entrance watching every man and woman crossing the salt line. They were armed with water guns as well as real guns loaded with rock salt. They looked ridiculous holding the colorful toys in their hands. But they didn’t care. 

 

Sam was standing by them, watching every man, woman and child entering the hall. Dean was outside hiding in the bushes. He held a device in his hands, prepared to start the sprinkler system with holy water.

 

”Ladies and gentlemen. Be careful when you enter not to break the line, please,” Sam said to an older couple who entered the hall.

 

A young woman was about to enter. She looked like she was trying to walk through an invisible wall. No matter how much she tried she couldn’t cross the salt line. The cops noticed that and squirted holy water at the woman. She screamed in pain. Her eyes turned black and she said through gritted teeth: ”You’re so gonna regret this.” Then she left the grounds. A couple of old ladies gasped in shock. It was surreal and frightening, but this was really happening in their little town.

 

Half an hour later all the demon free inhabitants of Angel Falls, that had bothered to come to the gathering, had entered the gymnasium and the meeting could begin.

 

Outside in the bushes Dean started the sprinkler system. He cheered when he saw the firm wall of holy water surrounding the building.

 

Inside, Mayor Catherine Green started to speak to her citizens.

 

”My fellow citizens. We are here because we are facing a dangerous threat. It is a threat so deadly that we have to evacuate this city immediately. What I’m talking about are these things that have already turned so many of your family-members and friends into cold-blooded murderers. This threat is very real and if you don’t do what we say you are all going to die. Demons are responsible for what is happening.”

 

There was a large mumble in the hall.

 

”Believe me. I know how crazy this sounds, but it is true. I’m sure many of you already have seen many people with black eyes. That’s what a person looks like when they are possessed by a demon. Believe me, I know, because my daughter was one of them, but Mr. Winchester here was able to save her. Unfortunately there won’t be a way to save all of them that are already possessed. The only thing we can do at this point is to save ourselves. Mr. Winchester will go over the details.”

 

Sam grabbed the mic, nodding to the mayor before he began speaking.

 

”You'll all be divided into groups of six people, escorted by a police officer. All groups will travel in different directions out of this town. The city hall of Maurine will be our rendezvous. When you get there you will be reunited with your families and loved ones. Where you want to go after that is up to you, but returning to Angel Falls is not an option. The police officers that escort you will be armed with weapons that shoot rock salt. It will slow down the demons, and we will also provide you with fire extinguishers, spray bottles and water guns. These will be loaded with holy water that should slow down the demon’s enough to help you escape. Each group will be provided a couple of water weapons. We also have an evacuation plan here for which route to follow…” 

 

Outside in the bushes Dean was very tense. He felt the adrenaline pumping in his blood and wished that the meeting would be over soon so that all of them could get out of there. Then suddenly the sprinkler system went out. Dean felt the panic rise. He knew immediately that something was wrong. Then a large man with black demonic eyes grabbed him from behind. Dean tried to fight to get loose, but multitude of possessed people grabbed him hard. They subdued him and carried him away to a deserted building close by. 

 

The demons placed Dean in a chair and tied his arms and legs to the chair. There were seven of them, and they were all standing in a half circle around him. Dean knew that he was in big trouble. And what was even worse was that Sam and the gymnasium were completely unprotected. He tried to get loose, but his attempts just seemed to pull the knots tighter. They all laughed at him. Then a woman approached. She was carrying a briefcase.

 

She had dark hair and was a very beautiful woman if it hadn’t been for her demonic black eyes.

 

”Dean Winchester, I have heard a lot about you. You look even more delicious than I expected. You are just edible.” She kissed him and he spit in her face.

 

”Being edible doesn’t go the other way around,” Dean said.

 

”Look, he wants to play. All right, let’s have some fun.”

 

”If you’re talking about sex, you should know by now that demon-bitches are not my style.”

 

She slapped him hard in the face. Dean grunted but started to laugh.

 

”What’s the matter? Is the truth painful?” he said, still laughing, with a small stream of blood running from the corner of his mouth.

 

”You’re the one who’s gonna know what true pain is,” the demon woman said. ”You see, I wasn’t talking about sex. I was talking about…what should I call it…interrogation? I guess torture would be a much better word. Don’t you agree? And I am very good at what I do. I will put you through so much pain that you will wish that you could die, but I will make you stay conscious enough to make you feel every moment of it. I will give you a sample of what hell will be like, since that is your destiny.”

 

”Why don’t you just shut your pie-hole, if you don’t have anything nice to say.”

 

”You’re right,” the woman said. ”We should get started." She opened a briefcase. It was full of the most horrible tools. Shiny cold metal that glinted under the lights. There was every possible kind of knife and scalpel, tasers and syringes.

 

”Maybe I should start with this,” she said choosing a very small but razor-sharp scalpel. Dean could see the blade shine in the dim light. Then she stabbed him right into his thigh, missing any major arteries, but that was to make her game last longer.

 

”Aaagghh, you bitch,” he screamed. Then he felt the blood running along his leg

 

”I’m just warming up,” she said. ”I haven’t really started yet. Okay. Let’s continue with something really nasty.” She picked up a syringe and started to fill it with a pink liquid. ”I know many painful torture-methods, but this is my favorite.”

 

”No wait.” Dean said. ”You don’t need to do that.”

 

She pulled up his left sleeve. 

 

”If you are a good boy I will give you a lollypop afterwards.”

 

The crowd of demons was laughing hysterically. Dean was sweating. She looked at his arm.

 

”You have good veins,” she said.

 

”Fuck you,” Dean said through gritted teeth pulling his ropes desperately trying to get loose, but there was nothing he could do. She moved closer to his arm and he closed his eyes when he felt the sting, when the needle sank into his vein. A moment later he felt a burning sensation when she injected the pink liquid into his blood.

 

”That’s it?” Dean asked.

 

”Give it time, babe,” the demon-woman said.

 

Then Dean felt the most terrible pain he had ever felt. He felt like his body was on fire. He screamed from the top of his lunges.

 

”That’s really something isn’t it?” the woman said.

 

Dean was in so much pain that he wished that he would die or at least pass out.

 

”Don’t worry, dear. There is a lot left of this stuff.”

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

Inside the gymnasium people were starting to divide into groups. Sam and Catherine looked at each other and they were both very pleased that the meeting had turned out so well, but they didn’t know that outside the gymnasium some demonic people were lurking. Closing in on them.

 

A moment later big flames emerged on the walls. In only a few minutes the entire building was on fire. The demons looked at the great fire and were laughing as they admired their work. 

 

Inside someone suddenly yelled: ”Fire! The building is on fire!” The panic rose. Sam and Deputy Brennan tried to urge everyone to stay calm, but there was no use. They tried to open the door but it was stuck, so was the emergency exit. The policemen tried to disable the lock by using their guns, but it was like some supernatural force kept the door locked. And it actually was. 

 

Outside, the demons used their powers keeping the doors locked. They were laughing at all the screaming from inside and the feeble attempts of breaking up the doors. Smoke started to fill the hall. And then there were flames inside as well.

 

”My God. What are we going to do?” Catherine yelled.

 

Sam looked up, and saw that the ceiling was on fire, and he knew that this was the end for all of them. It was only matter of minutes until the burning ceiling would cave in and they would all burn to death.

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

Inside the deserted building Dean was in so much pain that he felt like his nerves, muscles and veins were about to explode any second, than the worst pain suddenly started to subside. Dean was drenched in his own sweat.

 

The demon-woman filled the syringe once again. ”I think it is time for another injection of this stuff.”

 

”Please don’t!” Dean pleaded. He felt very weak. He wasn’t sure he would survive another shot of that stuff, whatever it was. Then he felt another sting in his arm followed by the burning sensation and then that burning pain hit him once again, but this time it was even worse. It hurt so much that he wasn’t even able to scream. He made some gurgling sound. He couldn’t take it anymore, then he blacked out. 

 

”Damn. Too much,” The woman said. 

 

All the demons were so busy, enjoying and watching Dean being tortured that they didn’t notice the girl with blonde hair entering the room. 

 

She held a knife in her hand. She plunged it into the demon that was closest to her. There were sparks and fire inside the demon. Then it dropped dead. She attacked the others and stabbed demon after demon with her knife. They tried to use their powers against her, but somehow she seemed to be immune, and they didn’t stand a chance against the girl’s quick moves with her knife. They died on the spot one after the other.

 

Finally there was only the dark haired woman left. She looked at the blonde girl with fear in her black eyes. 

 

”You?” she yelled.

 

The blonde girl didn’t answer her and very quickly plunged the knife into the woman’s chest. She sparkled and burned just like the others. 

 

The girl cut through Dean’s ropes and carried him away to a small empty room. She put him on the floor and said: ”You’ll be fine. The drug will wear off soon.” 

 

She ran out of the house towards the burning building. Four demons were standing in front of it laughing and cheering as they watch the building burn and listened to all the screams of terror from inside. 

 

The blonde girl sneaked up behind the demons and plunged the knife right into the back of the first demon she laid her eyes on. The other three never knew what hit them. There were soundless screams and fire inside the demons before the possessed bodies dropped to the ground. 

Then she ran away to the backside of the burning building.

 

Inside there was an inferno. Burning pieces of the ceiling dropped to the floor, the whole hall was on fire. People were burning. Sam walked with his knees on the floor trying to find some air. The intense smoke was suffocating him. 

 

He looked up and saw enormous flames in the ceiling and he knew that it was only a matter of time before it caved in over him. He heard burning and dying people screaming in panic everywhere around. He looked for Catherine but he couldn’t find her. He couldn’t see anything through the thick smoke

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

Dean started to regain consciousness, when he opened his eyes he realized that he was completely alone. The severe pain he had felt before was almost gone. With great effort he tried to rise to his feet and he tried to ignore the pain from the stab wound in his left leg. Then he realized that Sam and all the people in the gymnasium were completely unprotected. 

 

He limped out of the room, and tried to find a way out of the building. He entered the room and saw the chair where he’d been tied up and tortured in earlier. The floor in front of it was covered with dead bodies. He was dying to know who it was or what it was that had saved him, but for now Sam was the only one he had in his mind. He tried to run through a corridor and found the exit. 

 

From there he could see the burning building. It was completely covered with flames. It was too late. Sam was probably already dead. His legs faltered when he realized that and he yelled his brothers name in complete despair. 

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

Sam knew that he would die any second now, but then a wall blew up. There was a small hole in it. The blonde girl he’d seen before climbed through the hole. She went straight at him.

 

”Come with me if you want to live,” She said.

 

”But the others,” Sam said between coughs. ”Catherine! You have to save Catherine!”

 

”It’s too late,” the blonde girl said. Sam had trouble getting up to his feet. She dragged him over to the hole in the wall, then the burning ceiling caved in and the hall was a complete inferno. The girl managed to drag Sam out through the hole and out to freedom. 

 

As soon as they were out and in safe distance from the fire, Sam felt his legs buckle and he fell to the ground. He couldn’t stop coughing. The cool air felt like pure heaven when he sucked it into his singed lungs.

 

He saw two people running against the blonde girl and he could see the reflection of a knife she held in her hand. She plunged the knife right into the chest of one of the men. Sam couldn’t believe his eyes. The demon inside the body shrieked and died. And then she slit the other man's throat. The knife had the same effect on him. 

 

She ran over to Sam.

 

”Got to go.” 

 

”Who the hell are you?” Sam said between the coughs, but she didn’t answer him. She started to run and disappeared into the night.

 

Dean was standing in front of the burning building with tears in his eyes. The terrified screams were all gone now. The only thing that was heard was the crackling and sparkling from the intense fire. 

 

He felt devastated. Sam was gone. He couldn’t believe it. How was he supposed to go on? He wished that all of it were a bad dream. But it wasn’t a dream. The heat and smoke from the fire was very real. 

 

He kept on staring. It was like if he stared and focused long enough Sam would appear unharmed. He felt the tears running down his cheeks, because he knew that Sam had burned to death and that he would never see his little brother again he loved so much. Then he heard a voice behind him.

 

”This is really terrible.”

 

”It is,” Dean answered. Then he realized whom the voice came from. He turned around and saw his brother. He was so overwhelmed. He thought that he would never see his brother’s face again, Sam was completely covered with soot. He looked like a chimneysweep. But it didn’t matter to Dean. He knew that it was Sam. He hugged him and he almost couldn’t resist kissing him, but he managed to control himself. The hug was so intense that he nearly knocked them over.

 

”God, I thought I’d lost you.” Dean said. He couldn’t let go of Sam. He kept hugging him like his life depended on it.

 

”For a while I thought I’d lost me too,” Sam said.

 

Finally Dean managed to let go of Sam. ”That black make up certainly improved your face,” he said, eyeing Sam’s face covered with soot and grime.

 

Dean helped Sam over to the bushes. Sam couldn’t stop coughing.

 

Dean took a good look at Sam and noticed the singed nose-hairs.

 

”Sam, you have inhaled a lot of smoke. This could be bad. I should take you to the hospital.”

 

”No! No hospital,” Sam said. Then the fire department and ambulances arrived from the closest town.

 

”Okay, then stay here, and keep out of sight. I know what to do.”

 

Dean snuck over to one of the ambulances and snatched an oxygen container with a breathing mask.

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

Later Sam and Dean were sitting in the Impala leaving the Demon City behind them. The oxygen mask was covering Sam’s face. The cool gas felt like a blessing and he felt stronger in every breath.

 

”This could have ended badly,” Dean said.

 

”It did,” Sam said.

 

”I mean for you, and for us.”

 

”What happened to you, Dean? What happened to the sprinklers?”

 

”I was ambushed by the demons. They tied me to a chair and tortured me.”

 

”Tortured?” 

 

Dean could see the worried look on Sam’s face.

Sam felt horrified. It was killing him inside knowing that they had put the man that he love through severe pain. He knew that demons were merciless. He was really afraid of asking Dean what they had put him through. He wanted to know but he was afraid that he wouldn’t be able to bear the gory details.

 

”What did they do?” he finally asked.

 

”They stabbed me in my leg as you can see.” Sam looked at the leg of Dean’s jeans that was covered with blood. 

 

”And then they injected me with some kind of drug.”

 

”Was it bad?” Sam was almost afraid to ask.

 

”Yeah. That stuff was really bad. I thought that I was gonna die.” 

 

Dean could see the tears in Sam’s face.

 

”Hey, Sammy. I’m alright. It’s behind us now.”

 

”How did you get out?”

 

”I don’t know. When I came around I was alone inside another room. And in the next room I saw all the possessed people lying dead on the floor. How did you get out?”

 

”That blonde girl from the diner. She pulled me out of the fire and she had this weird knife that could kill demons.”

 

”I don’t believe it,” Dean said. ”A demon killing knife? I thought there were no such thing.”

 

”Me neither. We’d better find out who this girl is,” Sam said.

 

”One step at the time. First you need to get well. We will lay low and relax for a while. Heh heh!” Dean chuckled.

 

”What?”

 

”You sound like Darth Vader in that mask.”

 

Dean made an impersonation. ”Luke. I’m you father.”

 

”Shut up, jerk.” Sam said. He couldn’t keep from laughing.

 

”Bitch.”

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

Later the Winchester-brothers had settled down in a small motel room in the small town of Glad Valley. They were both exhausted. Sam had tended to Dean’s stab-wound. Then he had a long shower trying to get rid of the smell from the smoke. He was even forced to get rid of his clothes, which included his favorite pair of jeans. 

 

He felt much better. Still, his lungs were very irritated, and he knew that it would take a long while to get rid of this ugly cough. It kept him from sleeping.

 

They were both lying a wake. Sam admired his brother’s beautiful face in the moonlight from the window.

 

Dean turned his head and met Sam’s gaze and saw that his brother was wide-awake.

 

”How are you feeling?” Dean asked

 

”I’ll be fine,” Sam said.

 

”Can’t sleep?” Dean whispered.

 

Sam nodded.

 

”Because of the cough?”

 

”No. Dean, I watched all these people die. I couldn’t save them.”

 

”Hey, Sammy. We tried our best. Even the best of plans fail sometimes.”

 

”I couldn’t even save Catherine. Now her little daughter is an orphan.” Tears were running down Sam’s cheeks. He was glad that it was too dark for Dean to see him crying.

 

”It’s terrible what happened,” Dean said. ”But we saved that little girl's life. If it weren’t for us she’d probably be dead. She wouldn’t have survived that possession for long. You know how hard they ride the bodies”

 

”You’re right,” Sam said trying to keep his voice steady.

 

”Remember what Dad used to say. The only way to handle this job is to focus on the people we save. I don’t say that it’s easy, but it is the truth.”

 

”I know,” Sam said.

 

”Try to sleep now, Sammy. You’ll feel better soon.”

 

A couple of minutes later Sam knew that Dean was a sleep. He listened to Dean’s soft snoring. It always gave him a feeling of safety.

 

”I love you, Dean. You will never know how much I love you. And I will get you out of that deal, no matter what,” Sam whispered in the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3  Incarcerated

The following week the Winchester brothers stayed in Glad Valley, licking their wounds. Dean was recuperating from the stab-wound and Sam needed rest to get rid of the terrible cough that haunted his lungs. A week later they both felt much better.

 

Sam was lying on the bed watching a movie on TV. Dean was putting his jacket and shoes on.

 

”Where’re you going?”

 

”Get some take out. I’m starving,” Dean said.

 

”Now that you mention it, so am I,” Sam said. ”What will we have today? No, wait. Let me guess. Pizza?”

 

”You’re a mind reader,” Dean smirked.

 

”No, you’re just so predictable.”

 

”Whatever, dude, I’ll be back in a second. It’s just around the corner”

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

15 minutes later Dean emerged from the pizza place with two pizza boxes in his hands. He just couldn’t resist tasting one of the pizzas. He grabbed a small slice and put it into his mouth. ”Mmmm, orgasmic,” He said to himself.

 

But he almost choked on it when three police vehicles showed up in front of him, blocking his way. He dropped the pizza boxes and tried to run, but he realized immediately that he had nowhere to go. Several police officers emerged from the car with their weapons drawn.

 

”Dean Winchester! Hands in the air. Face the wall!”

 

Dean did what he was told and the cops cuffed him. ”You are arrested for arson, not to mention murders, grave desecration, credit cards scams and other things. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, If you can’t afford an attorney one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights?”

 

They searched him. It took a moment for him to realize what they actually had said. Then he remembered the word arson. They obviously believed that he - and probably Sam too - burned and killed all those people in Angel Falls. He realized that he was in big trouble. How would he get out of this one? 

 

Still the only thing he could think of was that he had to find a way to warn Sam. But there he was, cuffed and surrounded by cops. It was no way that he’d be able to warn Sam. All he could do was to pray that Sam somehow would get away safely.

 

Then he saw a bald black man with a familiar face emerge from one of the police cars.

 

”Well, if it isn’t special agent Henricsen,” Dean smirked. ”I thought I recognized your ugly face.”

 

”Save your smart remarks, because where you are going, you’re gonna need them. This time I have you,” Victor Henricsen said.

 

”I guess you do,” Dean said through gritted teeth. The cuffs were hurting his wrists

 

”I heard about the little stunt the two of you pulled in Angel Falls. You burned down a building with over three hundred people inside. You are a mass murderer, Dean. You are a much worse scumbag than I realized. The previous crimes you are suspected of, are nothing in comparison to this. The D.A. has a very solid case against the two of you. You are going to get the death penalty, Dean, and most likely your brother will too. I’m going to celebrate with champagne when your heart stops beating. By the way, where is that brother of yours?”

 

”Do you really expect me to tell you that? I’m not that stupid.”

 

”It doesn’t matter. It is just a matter of time until we have him in custody too.”

 

”But first you will have to catch him. It's always been the hard part, hasn’t it?”

 

”Dean, Dean. I know that your devious mind is behind everything that has happened. Your brother has been brainwashed with all that mumbo jumbo, ghosts and satanic worship you are involved in.”

 

”Satanic worship? Are you really that stupid?”

 

”Save it. Your car was seen on the scene of that arson. We know that the two of you are involved. I know you are very street smart. The truth is your brother doesn’t have those skills. It won’t take long until we have him too.” 

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

Sam had seen the cars driving by the motel. He had feared the worst. He was looking in safe distance while they pushed Dean into one of the cars. He could even see Victor Henricsen’s smug face.

 

He knew that they would come for him too, but they wouldn’t catch him. He ran as fast as he could back to the motel, grabbed the most important things. He ran out to the Impala and drove off. Only a couple of minutes later Victor Henricsen and his men stormed the motel room.

 

When Sam was a safe distance from Glad Valley he stopped at a deserted dirt road to change the plates on the Impala.

 

 

*************************************************************************** 

 

 

Dean took the receiver in his hand and dialed a number. He was standing in a small room in the County jail, wearing an orange uniform.

 

”Sam, It’s me. I’m in jail.”

 

”Yeah, I figured. I saw you being arrested.”

 

”Sam, they are after you too. It is too late for me. There is no way I can get out of this mess, not even with the best lawyer. I’m screwed, Sam. You have to leave me behind. You have to go on without me.”

 

”I can’t do that,” Sam said.

 

”You have to. Listen to me, damn it. They are after you too. Get rid of the phone, get away from here as far as you can, and don’t look back. Whatever you do, don’t come here and try to visit me.”

 

”Time's up!” a correctional officer said and hung up.

 

”Dean, Dean!” but all Sam heard was a dial-tone.

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

Deputy district attorney Kyle Winters entered an interrogation room. He was a good-looking man in the 30ths. He was quite a long person, even his face was long, and he had black hair. Dean Winchester was sitting in front of him by the table, dressed in an orange suit.

 

”Well, well, well. Dean Winchester! You have led an adventurous life so far.” 

 

”You don’t know the half of it,” Dean chuckled to himself. The DA let his smart remark go.

 

”But the biggest adventure of them all is waiting for you. Jail! There are so many things I can charge you with, and will charge you with. Grave desecration, credit card scams, murder, no wait, murders, arson and of course murders again, and in this case in 343 people. This is an impressive list. A real smorgasbord. I can pick and choose. The police have been on your trail before, until they found you dead in Saint Louis. I bet you had a laugh over that one. You seem to take a perverse pleasure in faking your own death.”

 

”I won’t even dignify that with an answer.” 

 

”The most serious charge you will have to face is burning down that gymnasium in Angel Falls, killing 343 people. You wiped out the whole police department. There isn’t a single police officer left in that town. Actually you wiped out the whole city. The rest of them that wasn’t inside that hall seem to have left. I can’t blame them when two mass murderers like yourself and your brother are on the loose.

 

Even the mayor Catherine Green was among the victims of the arson. Does that name ring a bell? We have documentation that you and your brother paid her a visit the day before the fire. You even impersonated FBI agents. That is also a crime that I can put you away for. 

 

You tried to brainwash her with that satanic crap of yours that I have heard so much about, and when that didn’t work you simply wanted her dead, or was it just because you didn’t like her? And I guess the ultimate revenge on the poor woman was to incinerate the whole town. Is that what it was about?”

 

”I don’t know what you are talking about. But I like that conspiracy theory of yours. Maybe you should write crime novels,” Dean smirked.

 

”Listen punk, you don’t seem to realize how much trouble you are in. You are not just faking your own death, you also seem to take perverse pleasure in murdering people.”

 

”Perverse? You seem to be very fond of that word. You should take that up with your shrink, maybe it is a Freudian issue.”

 

”You smug peace of shit,” Kyle Winters yelled. ”343 people died in that fire because of you. You do like arson don’t you? Your brother’s girlfriend Jessica Moore died in a fire two years ago. Were you involved in that one too? What is it about fire that is so mesmerizing?”

 

”I didn’t do it, any of it.”

 

”That is not the only murder charges we have on you. You were also charged with murder in Baltimore on Anthony Giles and his wife Karen,” the DA said.

 

”Didn’t do that either, and those charges were dropped.”

 

”It turned out that a corrupted cop named Peter Sheridan was behind those murders,” Kyle Winters said. ”Luckily for you he didn’t survive and he could never testify, and yes the murder charges were dropped. But I have seen the video of your so-called confession. You seem to take a perverse pleasure in mocking the judicial system.”

 

”There it was again,” Dean said, rolling his eyes.

 

”I saw the tape, you know. You blamed a ghost.”

 

”Well actually it turned out that the cop was the murderer, That ghost was just a death omen.”

 

”Are you really that crazy to believe that we would fall for that kind of bullshit. You also said, according to the murders in Saint Louis, and I quote ‘That wasn’t me either. It was a shape shifter creature that only looked like me”.

 

”Well. It was,” Dean said.

 

”Listen, smart ass. I have a very strong case against you. The truth is that you are as bad as it gets. I’m gonna charge you within the full extent of the law. You are going to get the death penalty, unfortunately you won’t get the chair. In my opinion the lethal injection isn’t painful enough for someone like you.”

 

Dean couldn’t help but think how ironic his life was. If he’d find a way out of the deal he would be killed anyway in the hands of the judicial system, or more likely the hellhound would get him before he was executed. Dean started to laugh.

 

”You son of a bitch.” Kyle said.

 

”Sorry, but I just find it hilarious that someone can be so stupid. Refusing to see what is really going on. You have obviously made up your mind about me, but I’m not the bad guy here. If you kill me, many people are gonna die, just because I won’t be able to save them.”

 

”That load of crap you just pulled was the only thing that is hilarious in this mess. You blamed a ghost in Baltimore and you blamed a shapeshifter in Saint Louis. So, let’s just play with the notion that you are right. What was it that burned down that gymnasium and killed all those people?”

 

”Really nasty demons!”

 

”Demons? That was a good one. My favorite so far. You are a good actor; I’ll give you that, saying that with a straight face. What about your brother Sam? Does he have the same delusions as you have?

 

”Leave my brother out of this.” Now Dean felt terrified. Sam wasn’t as street smart as Dean was. He knew that Sam wouldn’t survive jail. Kyle Winters smirked. He could see the reaction in Dean’s face and he knew that he had pushed the right button. The brother Sam was obviously his weak spot.

 

”No, I won’t leave him out of it. He was a top student until you got him brainwashed with all the ghosts and demons and stuff. The truth is that he appears to be just as guilty as you are. He will get the injection too. And if my prosecution would fail, the two of you will at least be locked up for life. Neither one of you will ever see the light of day.” 

 

”Okay, yes, We were in Angel Falls trying to prevent the demons from taking over the city. We tried to evacuate the city. That was why all those people were in that hall. But we got attacked by the demons,” Dean said.

 

”Good story I’ll give you that. But even the best lawyer won’t be able to make the jury believe that crap. And I still believe that you are responsible for all the murders, as well as the crimes your brother has committed. If you confessed to all of these murders and arsons I won’t motion for the death penalty. Locking you away for life and tossing away the key would be enough for me. It’s also only a matter of time until we have your brother in custody too. I could go easy on him. I could motion for 4 years in prison if you take on the full responsibility, because I know that you are the one who is behind all of this. Do the noble thing for a change, or else both of you are gonna die with a needle in your arm. Let me know when you are ready to confess,” D.A. Winters said.

 

Kyle Winters opened the door and said to a middle-aged man: ”He is all yours doc.”

 

The deputy D.A. left the room as the doctor entered. He had little left of his red-brownish hair and he had deep furrows in his forehead.

 

”Who’re you?” Dean asked.

 

”I’m Gustav Kimmins, criminal psychologist.”

 

”A shrink?” Dean muttered to himself. ”This keeps getting better and better.”

 

”Listen, boy. The court doesn’t look kindly on little boys killing people with arson. If you are straight with me I might be able to keep you out of prison.”

 

”And send me were?” Dean asked.

 

”To a sanatorium.” 

 

”Great, sounds like summer camp with electric shock treatment.”

 

”Now, this is what’s gonna happen. First I will have an interview with you, and then I will put you through some tests. Tell me about the incident in Baltimore. That cop, what was his name? Peter Sheridan? I understand that he was about to kill you according to his colleague Diana Ballard. That can be very traumatic.”

 

”I wasn’t traumatized by that. It worked out fine since the charges were dropped.”

 

”Let’s go back to what happened when Pete Sheridan tried to kill you. Did he do something else to you?” Dr Kimmins asked.

 

”Like what? What are you getting at?”

 

”I understand that you have obviously a thing against cops since you burned down that gymnasium with the whole police department inside. I’m just wondering why? Did he assault you…sexually, or anything? Did he rape you?”

 

”No, of course he didn’t rape me.” Dean raised his voice.

 

”Your behavior wold make a lot of sense if he did, since you after that started to hate cops so much that you killed the whole police department in Angel Falls.”

 

”No” Now Dean was furious. ”No. I don’t hate cops. I didn’t burn down that building and I didn’t get raped.”

 

”Well, the D.A. seems to think so, burning down the building I mean. Why did you do it then? Do you find pleasure in watching things burn? ”

 

”No. I don’t, and I didn’t burn down the gymnasium.”

 

”Well you are also under suspicion of the fire in Palo Alto when your brother’s girlfriend was killed. So let’s just say that you did cause those fires. Are you a pyromaniac? Your mother died in a fire when you were four. Is that why you became a pyromaniac?” Dr Kimmins asked.

 

”Shut the fuck up!” Dean yelled in fury.

 

”No need to lose your temper, we are moving on. Jessica Moore, your brother’s girlfriend, did you hate her for having your brother all to herself?”

 

”No, I didn’t hate her. I just met her briefly, when I came to pick up my brother.”

 

”You are lying, I can see that on your face,” Dr Kimmins said. ”It’s my job to read people, and you are lying. Now we are getting somewhere. What is your sexual orientation?”

 

”What the fuck!” 

 

”Well, you have been on a road trip with your brother for two years. I can sense some homosexual tendencies. Are you attracted to your brother? Is that why you killed his girlfriend?”

 

”Shut the fuck up!” Dean yelled. He was furious.

 

”Hey now. No need for that kind of language. I’m just trying to help you.”

 

”Somehow I seriously doubt that,” Dean said trying to calm down.

 

”This interview was very revealing, now let’s go over to the ink-blob-test.”

 

Dr. Kimmins held up a piece of paper with a giant ink blob.

 

”Now, Mr. Winchester, what do you see?”

 

”A meadow!”

 

”A meadow?”

 

”Yes, a beautiful summer meadow. What’s the matter, doc? Do I get low loony scores? I’m not insane, you know.”

 

”That’s too bad, Mr. Winchester. The court doesn’t look kindly on pyromaniacs. Now! Next one. What do you see?”

 

”It’s a striga!”

 

”What the hell is a striga?”

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

Dean was sitting in a cell dressed in an orange uniform. There were 20 other people in the cell and they were so loud that he couldn’t even hear himself think.

 

A scruffy looking correctional officer unlocked the cell. ”Winchester!”

 

Dean was led through the long corridors of the county jail. All the cells he passed were overfull with prisoners.

 

”Where are we going?” he asked the officer.

 

”You have a visitor.”

 

”Who? My lawyer?”

 

”No, someone named Unagi. Hip Unagi, actually.”

 

Dean looked very confused. Why would a strange Japanese guy come and visit him? Dean was taken into a room. There was a small desk in front of a wall of Plexiglas and a phone receiver. On the other side of the wall was a very hairy Japanese guy sitting. He looked like a samurai. Long black hair. An enormous black mustache and long black beard. He wore glasses too. There wasn’t much that could be seen of his face. He was unusually tall for being Japanese.

 

Dean took the receiver. Whoever this guy was, it would be interesting.

 

”Who the hell are you?” Dean asked.

 

”Hip Unagi,” the mysterious man said with a very hoarse voice.

 

”And what the hell do you want?”

 

Then Mr. Unagi’s voice changed.

 

”Dean, It’s me!”

 

”Sam!” Dean was completely overwhelmed. He wanted desperately to see his brother’s face, but he knew that it was way too risky. He was ecstatic seeing Sam again, but at the same time he couldn’t believe how Sam could put himself through such a great risk, and that made him angry.

 

”Sam, it’s great to see you, or not see you, whatever. Man, you’re ugly in that outfit. You shouldn’t be here.”

 

”I had to see you,” Sam said.

 

”No. You have to get out of here now, before they realize that it is you. This is way too risky. You must be smarter than this. Haven’t you learned anything?”

 

”I hear you, and I don’t care. I won’t let you rot in here and wait for the hellhound to come. With a great attorney there is a chance that all charges will be dropped. Diana Ballard, do you remember her? She will testify for you, and there is even a chance that Rebecca Warren will testify about that shapeshifter in Saint Louis. You saved her, remember?”

 

”I have already discussed that with my attorney. He thinks that putting Rebecca on the stand with that crazy shapeshifter-story would do more harm than good for my case.” 

 

”Dean you have to do anything you can to get out of here. Look around you. You are in jail. You are in big trouble.”

 

”I had to take a dump this morning with 20 cell-mates watching, so yes I know I’m in big trouble. I don’t have a chance to get out of here anyway, so I’ve decided to plead guilty.”

 

”You’re what?” Sam looked mortified. ”If you do that you will get the death penalty for sure.”

 

”No, I won’t. The D.A. promised me lesser charge if I confessed to all those murders. Besides it really doesn’t matter. I will be dead in a year anyway.” 

 

”Then why are you confessing?”

 

Dean didn’t know what to say. He was a good con artist, but lying to his brother was something he always had trouble with. Sam could always see right through him. Even this time.

 

”You are doing this for me, aren’t you?” Sam said with unsteady voice. 

 

”Dean, I can’t let you do this. Haven’t you sacrificed enough for me?” Sam almost cried. ”You get locked in the last year you have left and I’m just supposed to go on forgetting about you.”

 

”Pretty much,” Dean said trying to use his game face, but it was pretty hard this time. The tears were threatening to flood his eyes.

 

”You are very good at striking deals for my welfare, while you are doomed to damnation.” 

 

”Who knows, maybe the prison walls are full proof against hellhounds,” Dean said.

 

”Not very likely, but I promise you that I will get you out of that deal, and then we will find a way to get you out of prison.”

 

”Sam, you can’t help me with the crossroads deal.”

 

”Why?”

 

”Because…”

 

”Because why? What are you withholding from me?”

 

”Sam, I didn’t want to give you false hope, but the truth is, if I try to wriggle myself out of that deal, you will die on the spot, and I won’t allow that. So, you see, there is nothing you can do for me. I’ll die in prison. There’s no other way.”

 

”Watch me!”

 

”No, Sam, you can’t.”

 

”I’ll be careful. What’s the deal with the D.A.? You will rot in jail and I’ll go free? No, it can’t be. If it was, you wouldn’t be so concerned about me not getting caught.”

 

”I’ll get life imprisonment and you will get 4 years, if they ever catch you.”

 

”Dean, that’s a lousy deal, and you know it. Now you’re the one being stupid.”

 

”Sam, I have to do what I can to keep you out of prison. You have your whole life in front of you; I’m as good as gone. Don’t you see? I have to confess.”

 

”I won’t let you.”

 

”Damn it, Sammy. This is not your decision. It’s mine and mine alone. I’m going to do it. I have to. You have to go now, Sammy. Whatever you do, don’t show up at the trial and stay away from here. I don’t ever want to see your face in here again. Do you hear me? I mean it, Go!”

 

Dean hung up the receiver and turned around. He didn’t want his brother to see him crying.

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

Sam did what he was asked to do. He couldn’t say ‘no’ to Dean. He remembered the determination and despair in Dean’s eyes. He left Dean and South Dakota behind him without looking back. 

 

Somewhere in the middle of Nebraska, he pulled over and grabbed a sandwich he’d bought earlier at a gas station. Then it occurred to him that he’d been in such a hurry to gain as many miles as possible between himself and South Dakota. Now he realized that he had no idea where to go. 

 

Dean was already gone. All Dean could do was to sit there behind bars and wait for the hellhound to show up. In this moment Sam realized that he would never see his brother's beautiful face again and he felt the tears in his eyes. 

 

He picked up the new cellphone he’d bought and went through the address book. There was not a single name. Without Dean he was all alone in the whole world. Then he remembered Bobby. Maybe he wasn’t that alone after all. Bobby had almost become like a father to him and Dean.

 

Frankly, to Sam, Bobby was more of a father then John ever was. He dialed the number and he heard Bobby’s voice in the other end of the line. He didn’t want to let Bobby know how devastated he felt.

 

”Hey, Bobby. It’s me. Sam.”

 

”Sam! I’m so glad to hear from you. I have news for you. Not very good news I’m afraid. I have found signs of demonic possessions all over the country ever since that swarm got out of the devil’s gate. And I’ve tracked a whole bunch of them to one single town in South Dakota. Guess what? They totally wiped it out.”

 

”I know,” Sam said.

 

”You know?”

 

”Yeah, We were there. We tried to stop them, but we failed.”

 

”Is Dean there with you now?”

 

”No. He is in jail. The demons killed all the people in that town and Dean got blamed. There is no way he will come back.”

 

”Oh, Sam. I’m so sorry. What about you, are you alright?”

 

”For now, but I’m on the run. I don’t know were to go.”

 

”Come here, stupid.”

 

”Are you sure you want to harbor a criminal?” 

 

”Hell, yeah. I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Bobby said.

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

A couple of hours later Sam reached Bobby’s house. Sam was completely exhausted but Bobby had prepared the guestroom and let Sam sleep as much as he needed. Bobby was very pleased to have Sam there.

 

During the following days Bobby could see that Sam was not himself. The fact that Dean was incarcerated seemed to affect Sam more than he cared to admit. But Sam enjoyed Bobby’s company. He got home-cooked meals every day and he started to regain his strength. 

 

Every night he was sitting by his laptop in Bobby’s guestroom combing every inch of the internet trying to find a lead that could help Dean out of his deal. Every night he could hear Dean’s warning echoing in his head. ”If I try to wriggle myself out of that deal, you will die on the spot.”

 

But Sam knew that he couldn’t stop trying. He had to find away, even if it was the last thing he did. It was the same pattern every night. He sat by the laptop until early morning, then he fell asleep by the computer. 

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

ONE MONTH LATER

 

It was the day before Dean’s trial. Sam and Bobby were sitting in Bobby’s kitchen having breakfast. 

 

”Dean’s trial is tomorrow. He told me to stay away, but I can’t just sit here with my thumbs up my ass. I have to do something. I have to go there. I have to see him one last time.”

 

”What good would that accomplish? They will arrest you too. Can you imagine how Dean would feel if you ended up in jail too?”

 

”You don’t know the half of it,” Sam said. ”He made a deal with the D.A. He is going to plead guilty, just to keep me out of jail.”

 

”Sam, no!” Bobby said. ”First that deal with the Crossroads demon and now this. What the hell is wrong with this guy?”

 

”I can’t shake the guilt,” Sam said. ”He tries to keep me safe. What he doesn’t understand is the grief he is causing me. I just can’t sit down and watch while he is burying himself. Bobby, I just can’t.”

 

”I understand. But consider this. He is trying to keep you alive and to keep you safe. That is his gift to you. If you go there and get arrested you are destroying everything he has worked so hard to accomplish.”

 

”I know. And I know that he’d be furious if I showed up.”

 

”Then don’t. You know something? I’ll go.”

 

”You’d do that?”

 

”Of course. And I will let him know that you are safe. He must be worried sick for you.”

 

”Thanks Bobby!”

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

Bobby left the same afternoon. Sam didn’t mind being alone for a while, but that also meant that he started brooding again, and the same night he fell asleep by the computer once again. 

 

He woke up in the middle of the night extremely stiff in his back. He went to bed and fell asleep immediately.

 

Next day he woke up by noon. He’d been exhausted and he was very thankful that he even could sleep. The only peace he felt was in his sleep. The days felt like nightmares. He stayed in bed for a while just staring at the ceiling. Dean was in his mind all the time. He mourned Dean tremendously, so much, yet he knew perfectly well that Dean was alive, at least for the time being. 

 

He kept staring at the ceiling and he could have stayed in bed all day long if he hadn’t been starving. He got dressed, took his jacket and keys and drove off to a small town close by and entered a local diner.

 

He ordered an omelet and some bacon. That would do for brunch.

 

He was sitting there brooding and poking in his food, not even tasting anything he put in his mouth. His mind was completely absorbed with Dean and a way of saving Dean. He didn’t notice the familiar face of a blonde girl entering the diner until she sat down opposite of him.

 

”You!” he said with his mouth full of bacon. 

 

”Don’t choke on your grub, not now when I’ve had so much trouble saving your ass.”

 

Sam swallowed. He was stunned seeing her again. Something was not right with this girl and he’d better find out what. ”Who the hell are you?”

 

”Nice place,” the girl said. ”It gives me almost a feeling of deja vu. You know, like in that diner when I first laid my eyes on you.”

 

”You didn’t answer my question.”

 

”You’ll find out soon enough, Sammy.”

 

”You know my name?”

 

”I know much more about you than your name,” the girl said.

 

”Answer the question. Who the hell are you?”

 

”You can call me Ruby, and so we don't over-complicate our new warm and fuzzy relationship, let’s just say that I’m a hunter.”

 

”You followed me in Angel Falls, and you followed me here, why?”

 

”You should be grateful that I did, or you and your brother would be worm food by now. By the way, how is Dean? I heard that he is adjusting to the male bonding in a single sex environment.”

 

”Why are you here?”

 

”To keep you company. I have a soft spot for lonely guys with puppy dog eyes.”

 

”Thanks for saving my life, but I’m not interested in a relationship.”

 

”Don’t flatter yourself. I’m just playing with you, sweetie.”

 

She seemed very amused by toying with his mind. It made Sam furious.

 

”Okay. Let’s stop these games. Are you a hunter or not?”

 

”Maybe.”

 

”Are you?”

 

”Or maybe not, how can you be sure?”

 

”And that knife you have? It can kill demons. Where the hell did you get that from?”

 

”They had a sale,” Ruby smirked.

 

”You’re dodging every question, I’ve had it with you. I’m out of here.”

 

”No, you’re not. I know all about you, Sammy. I know that you were Yellow-eye's favorite and that things didn’t go like he planned. I know where you come from, and I know everything about your mother.”

 

”My mother?”

 

””Finally I seem to have your attention, well I guess I have to know what buttons to push.”

 

”What do you know about my mother?” Sam said through clenched teeth. He was really livid, but he was way too curious to walk out on her and that made him even angrier. His temper made him want to lash out, and putting the brakes on his gut instincts was not easy to do.

 

”You can think of me as a merciful Samaritan, but you will have to discover the truth on your own.”

 

”What truth?”

 

”The truth about all your mother’s friends.”

 

”What about them?”

 

”You don’t know, do you? Maybe you should do some research, college boy, and when you’re done we will chat some more.”

 

She gave him a business card that said nothing but 'Ruby' and bore a cell phone number.

 

”Ciao,” she said and left the diner. 

 

Sam had had the meeting with Ruby on his mind all day long. Whoever she was she had a great advantage over him and he didn’t like it. He felt like he was stumbling in the darkness.

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

Dean was sitting in a courtroom, dressed in his jail issued jumpsuit. Same as every day that he had been incarcerated. He had spoken briefly with Bobby before the trial; it made him feel better. Now the trial was over. He knew what to expect. He looked down in the desk, and he knew that his destiny was sealed. All he could think of was Sam. His brother was the man that he loved and he knew that he would never see his beautiful face again, or the puppy-dog look that always made his heart melt. Then he heard the sentence he’d expected.

 

”We find the defendant guilty of arson and murder of the first degree on several counts and sentence him to life imprisonment with no possibility of parole. Next case!”

 

 

*************************************************************************** 

 

 

Dean was walking in the corridors of the infamous ‘South Dakota State Penitentiary’ A correctional officer led him and other newly arrived prisoners into a changing room. There they were faced with an officer with a very stern look. The whole concept of being incarcerated felt very abstract until this moment when he realized that this was real and this would be his life now.

 

”Strip,” the C.O. yelled to the newly arrived prisoners. Dean took off the orange suit as well as his shirt and T-shirt.

 

”What are you waiting for, boy. I said ‘strip’, that means all of it.” Dean removed his jeans and underwear. Soon he was standing naked, except for the pendant around his neck that he once got as a Christmas present from Sam.

 

”What the hell is this?” the CO yelled and removed the pendant from Dean’s neck. He could feel the tears in his eyes. The pendant was a part of Sam, and he always used to keep it close to his heart. Now it was brutally taken away from him. He felt like he had lost the last thing of Sam he had left, but he was determined to not to give a reaction. Keep his game face.

 

Then the CO took a couple of steps closer to Dean.

 

”Now, open your mouth.” Dean did what he was told and the CO turned on a flashlight searching in every corner of his mouth as well as his nose and ears. Then the man put on some latex gloves. Dean expected the worst.

 

”Now, bend over!” Dean did what he was told and then he felt a cold lubed and slippery metal-object entering his ass. It didn’t hurt, but it felt quite uncomfortable mixed with a sexual sensation and he prayed that he wouldn’t get hard. He closed his eyes and hoped that it would be over soon. He couldn’t help clenching down around the object. The whole procedure was embarrassing. 

 

But the only thing he could do was to try to relax and let himself be treated like a piece of meat. If he would survive the life in prison, he’d better get used to this. Then the object was removed from his ass. They were obviously searching for drug smuggling. He guessed that some inmates would do anything to get the drugs inside the prison. 

 

When all of his fellow inmates also were cavity-searched the CO handed him the blue uniform and he changed into it. Then a female CO entered the room.

 

She was a large woman in her 50s wearing a gray uniform. She had dark blonde filthy hair with gray stripes She also had a very unforgiving face. Dean thought that maybe it came with the occupation.

 

”Come with me, please!” she said and led the newly arrived prisoners through the corridors into another room.

 

”Welcome to South Dakota State Penitentiary. I am Claire Methany, and I’m in charge of this cellblock. We have rules here. More rules than in any other place you have experienced. Follow the rules and you will have fewer restrictions within the cellblock. If you disobey you will be punished. Your cell is your home. Keep it spotless. We tell you when to eat, when to sleep, when to piss. And remember; no yelling, no fighting, no fucking. A sponsor will show you the ropes.”

 

Dean looked at the woman. He could see very clearly that she enjoyed her authority, making others feel smaller. He eyed her enormous rack and thought that she could probably squeeze an inmate to death, like an enormous boa constrictor, by using nothing but her boobs. The thought of that made him grin.

 

”Is something funny, Mr. Winchester? Then wipe that grin off your face, before I do it for you”

 

A large gate opened and a large white inmate in his 50s entered the room. He had thin blonde hair and a friendly face.

 

”Mr. Winchester! This is Dorian Burns. He will be your cellmate and sponsor. You can go.”

 

There was a buzzing sound and the grate opened again.

 

”Dorian Burns!” the guy said and shook Dean’s hand. ”You are the arsonist right?” 

 

”Yeah, but I didn’t do it.”

 

”But you confessed, right? What was that about? Did you have a crappy lawyer?”

 

”Something like that.”

 

They went through a large hall. There were transparent doors in every wall leading to prison cells. Dean knew that one of those cells were his home now. There were inmates sitting and walking around everywhere in this hall. They were all men, both young and old and with every kind of ethnicity.

 

There were some tables were some inmates played chess or cards. There was a TV in the other side of the room drawing its intention to it, by a large number of inmates. In the middle of the large room was a great cupola that was the workplace of the COs. From there they were maneuvering all the cell doors as well as lights and alarms.

 

Dorian informed Dean of everything he needed to know. He showed him were the showers were situated as well as the gym and when to expect dinner. He pointed and whispered at other inmates. Dean tried to listen to everything he had to say. The more he knew about his fellow inmates the easier it would be to adapt to a life imprisonment and keeping himself alive.

 

”That guy over there is Emmett Perkins.” Dean looked at a skinny good-looking guy in his thirties. ”He smuggled heroine on his yacht, until his girlfriend found out, and he killed her with a flare-gun. That guy is Joe Zorelli. He runs the dagos.” 

 

”Dagos?”

 

”The Sicilians.”

 

”Like the Mafia?”

 

”Exactly. He thinks that he runs this prison. He runs the entire drug smuggling as well. But he never gets caught; he is very well protected. The rumor says that he is running his whole drug operation from in here and one of the COs are on his payroll.” Dean looked at the guy. He looked very intimidating. He was a bit overweight and had curly black hair. Dean could see the way his gang acted around him, that he was treated with respect.

 

”Stay away from him. You don’t want to point your finger at him. He could kill you for a pack of cigarettes.”

 

”That’s alright. I don’t do drugs anyway.”

 

”And that guy over there.” Dean looked at a very good-looking young guy with black hair, sitting alone. He looked like a very young Keanu Reeves.

 

”That’s Michael Riley. He killed his boyfriend. Decapitated him actually.”

 

”Holy shit,” Dean whispered.

 

”Yeah. Damn fag,” Dorian said. ”That gang over there is the niggers, no doubt. They look all the same to me. They should be held as slaves on the cotton fields in South Carolina like in the good old days.”

 

Fucking Nazi, Dean thought eyeing his new cellmate. Dean felt like he could kick Dorian’s ass for a comment like that, but he couldn’t afford Dorian as an enemy. It was more important to survive.

 

”Look at those crazy fucks. They are the Muslims,” Dorian said. Dean could see a gang, laying small carpets on the floor starting to pray.

 

”Most people in here join a gang. In that way they are protected. You should join my gang. You are a very good looking young man, with perfect genes, no doubt.” Dean suspected the worst, that the guy belonged to a gang of Nazis.

 

They walked further until they reached a specific cell. ”This is my cell,” Dorian said. ”No, our cell. This is your home now, and I am the closest thing you will have to a family.”

 

Dean didn’t know how to respond to that. There was something about this guy he didn’t like. Heck, there were many things about this guy he didn’t like, but he couldn’t put his finger on what the worst thing was.

 

”The top bunk is mine. You’ll have the bottom.” Dean knew that there was no point to argue. Dean eyed the cell. It was small like a closet, and except for the two bunks on top of each other, there were just a toilet, a sink and a small shelf. Dean knew that it would take some time to get used to, but he knew that he would survive this, taking one day at the time. Or more likely he wouldn’t survive this because he was in here for life and would never again see the light of day.

 

After dinner, Dean went for a quick shower. Michael Riley- the very good-looking dark haired guy, that had decapitated his boyfriend- went into the shower room and stood in the hot spray next to Dean. This guy looked amazingly hot, and Dean couldn’t resist throwing quick glances at the guy’s beautiful body.

 

Being attracted to a guy didn’t bother Dean. He had slept with many women, God knows, but in some occasions he had also had sex with men. Getting lucky with a pretty girl was so much easier, but when the possibility had occurred it had almost been impossible to resist a really attractive guy that was showing him interest. And sleeping with a guy was more special to him, and in the end more satisfying.

 

Telling Sam that he played for both teams was something he never felt comfortable with. He didn’t care the least if this meant that he was bi or even gay. He never liked labels. But telling Sam would be like opening a can of worms. 

 

If the issue were raised Sam would want to know if he was attracted to Sam and he wouldn’t be able to lie to his brother for long. Sam would look straight through him, and when Sam would learn the truth, he would leave him in a second and that was Dean’s biggest fear. 

 

”Hey, new guy?” Michael said.

 

”You are sharing cell with Burns right?”

 

Dean nodded.

 

”He’s very dangerous. Take my word for it. Watch him. Always aware.”

 

”I think I can handle him.”

 

”For your sake, I hope you’re right.” Michael said. Their eyes met. Michael had very blue eyes, and there was sincerity in those blue eyes that Dean nearly hadn’t seen before.

 

”Be very careful. Don’t trust Burns. Don’t trust anyone. That will keep you alive.”

 

”I’ll keep that in mind,” Dean said. 

 

Michael took his towel. ”Take this,” he said and gave Dean a toothbrush that was wrapped in his towel. Dean took the toothbrush in his hand and saw that the handle was sharpened like a knife.

 

”This will keep you alive.”

 

”Thanks.”

 

”Hide this under your mattress during nights, you’ll have to find a safer place for it during the days. Or else the hacks will confiscate it.” Michael took his towel and was about to leave. Before he left the room he turned around, looked at Dean and said. ”Hey, new guy! What’s your name?”

 

”Dean!”

 

”Good luck, Dean, I’m Michael.”

 

As soon as Dean got dressed he heard a loud voice yelling ”COUNT.”

 

All the prisoners lined up outside their cell-doors, as soon they all were accounted for they were locked inside their cells. Dean lay his head on the hard pillow on his bunk. Dorian lay in his bunk on top of Dean’s.

 

”What are we supposed to do know. It is only 5 o’clock.”

 

”We’ll wait until the lights turn off at 10. I suggest you get things to read at the prison library.”

 

The waiting for the light to turn off was the longest hours Dean had ever experienced. This day had been full of new experiences and he felt exhausted, yet he knew that he wouldn’t be able to sleep for hours.

 

When the lights finally went off, Dean lay in the dark, wide-awake. He kept thinking of Sam. He could see Sam’s face so clearly. He played the last moment he had with his brother over and over again, before he had gotten arrested. Everything had happened so fast. 

 

The life with Sam felt like hundred years ago. This prison was his life now. He knew he had to have something to live for even if he was fooling himself. After everything that had happened he was still alive, even if he barely could call this living. Sam was still alive too, and that was all he cared about. He hoped that he one day would see his brother’s face again. He knew he had to hang on to that thought, or else he would go crazy. 

 

Dean had almost fallen asleep when he heard Dorian’s voice. ”Hey Dean.” He opened his eyes. ”Hey, what’s going on?” Dean said sleepily.

 

”You see there is also another thing you need to learn.” Dorain’s voice had suddenly changed. He didn’t sound so friendly anymore. ”You are mine now!” Dean was suddenly wide-awake.

 

”What the hell are you talking about?”

 

”Don’t worry. I’m not gonna fuck you….At least not tonight.” Dorian chuckled. Dean felt his blood pressure rise. 

 

”Or maybe I will fuck you tonight,” Dorian chuckled even more. ”Your ass is mine, and that will never change. If you give me what I want, I can make your life much easier. I can be your friend. Without friends you won’t live for long.”

 

”Fuck you!” Dean said through gritted teeth. He felt furious.

 

”Hey now. That cocky attitude of yours will make me want you even more. You are mine now, little boy! It’s only a matter of time before I take what I want. One way or another, my cock is going to end up in your tight little ass.”

 

”And if you lay one finger on me, you will end up dead. One way or another,” Dean said.

 

”I’d love to finger you, sweetie. Who knows, You might enjoy it.”

 

Then Dean didn’t hear another word from that Nazi-fuck. He was used to sleep with one eye open, always expected being attacked by a supernatural being. But this was different. Demons I get. People are crazy, he thought before he closed his eyes again.

 

A few hours later he felt his mattress dip. He opened his eyes and saw the ugly face of Dorian Burns reaching out for him. Before Dorian had managed to grab Dean’s wrists, Dean had the sharpened toothbrush against Dorian’s throat.

 

”I wasn’t kidding.” Dean said. ”Now, back off.” Dean could actually see fear in Dorian’s eyes. He looked very surprised. Dorian slowly moved away from Dean’s bunk and climbed up on his own.”

 

”You're just making it very difficult for yourself. If you continue to reject my advances, I’ll be forced to use violence to get what I want. And I want your ass. You are mine, remember?”

 

”I’ll never be yours.”

 

”We’ll see. You are a fighter. It will make my victory so much sweeter. You are in hell now, pretty boy, and I’m the only one who can save you.”

 

Dean finally managed to fall a sleep. He was sleeping with a monster in the same cell, and he knew that he couldn’t protect himself forever. It was only a matter of time until he got raped. He really looked forward to the next morning getting a few more feet between himself and his tormentor.

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

Next morning Dean was assigned to work in the kitchen. He kept a low profile, and followed Michael Riley’s advice, not trusting anyone. Later that afternoon, he was standing outside his cell. He didn’t feel like going in since Dorian was there. He couldn’t stand the guy and wanted to have as many Dorian Burns free hours as possible. It was bad enough being forced to sleep in the same cell with the man who tries to rape him. 

 

Yelling voices caught Dean’s attention. He could see Michael in a fight with some scruffy looking guy.

 

”Come on.” The guy said. ”Why don’t you kill me? I might be a vampire just like your boyfriend. If you don’t take me out I'll come in and suck your blood tonight.”

 

There was laughter from the crowd of people that was watching.

 

”Shut the fuck up,” Michael yelled and jumped the guy. An alarm was sounding and three CO’s came running and separated the two men. ”I’m warning you, Riley,” one of the CO’s yelled. ”One more time and you will end up in the hole.”

 

Dean couldn’t let go of what he had heard. Vampire! Maybe it was just a joke. Or maybe this was for real. Maybe this Riley-guy knew something about the supernatural world.

 

Dean took a few steps closer to his cell. He watched Dorian Burns standing in the cell with his back against Dean. And he was talking in a cell-phone. Very interesting, Dean thought. He knew very well that cell-phones were strictly forbidden inside the prison. 

 

Maybe he could use this information to gain some leverage on Burns. He didn’t know how yet, but all he needed was a plan. He watched Burns for a while and then he saw him hiding the phone behind a loose brick just above the sink. Dean went for a walk and walked by Michael Riley’s cell. Michael was sitting on the top bunk, and his nose was bleeding.

 

Dean opened the door. ”Can I come in?” Dean asked.

 

”Sure.”

 

Dean climbed up on the top-bunk and sat down beside Michael. 

 

”Thank you for the toothbrush. It came handy. That Burns, what a scumbag.”

 

”He’s infamous for taking advantage of new inmates. He didn’t touch you, did he?”

 

”Nah, he didn’t have a chance, thanks to you.”

 

”Why are you here?” Michael asked. ”It was arson wasn’t it?”

 

”What happened was complicated, but I didn’t do it,” Dean said.

 

”You have to be tough. Play their game, but don’t let the hacks see. They will put you in the hole, and you don’t want to end up there.”

 

”What’s the hole?”

 

”It’s like isolation. You are detained completely naked in a room that’s like a concrete bunker with nothing inside. It is easy to catch a cold in there and you don’t want to get sick in this place. Always be prepared to be attacked.”

 

”Like you were?”

 

”You saw that?”

 

”I think the dead saw that,” Dean laughed. ”I have heard the rumors about you. They say you decapitated your boyfriend. Is it true?”

 

Michael nodded. ”But you don’t know the half of it. What happened was very complicated.”

 

”I heard about the vampire thing. Is that what happened? Boyfriend turned on you?”

 

”You must be crazy too, if you’re asking me that. Besides you wouldn’t believe me if I told you”

 

”Then call me crazy. But it was true wasn’t it? Was he a vampire?”

 

”Do you know about vampires?” Michael asked.

 

”Yes. And I know that decapitation is the only way to kill them. I have killed a few of them myself, actually.”

 

”You’re not kidding, are you?”

 

”I’m deadly serious,” Dean said. ”You’re a hunter, aren’t you?”

 

”Yes, are you?”

 

”Hell, yeah. Family business,” Dean smirked.

 

”What’s your last name. I don’t think I ever heard it.”

 

”Winchester.”

 

”Dean Winchester? Are you the Dean Winchester? I’ve heard stories about you and your brother.”

 

”Good to know I’m famous or maybe infamous. Michael, what happened when your boyfriend died. I’d really like to know?”

 

”You know. People, especially in here, wouldn’t even want to bring up the boyfriend issue. The gay thing makes people uncomfortable, but you're different. You’re not uncomfortable, are you?”

 

”I wouldn’t judge you and especially not because of a thing like that. Believe me. So what happened?” Dean asked.

 

”I was on a hunt on my own. Let’s just say that it runs in the family. I was chasing this really nasty poltergeist. That was how I met Tom. He almost got killed. I saved his life. We became best friends, and after what he went through, he knew what was out there in the dark. And because he was spared, the least he could do was to save others from evil. We became more than friends. He was my soul mate, but you know how dangerous this line of business is.”

 

”Believe me. I know,” Dean said.

 

”We were on a trail of a very nasty vampire. It took him. When I finally got him back, he was turned. He asked me to kill him, but I refused. I had to save him. I tried every possible way, but I couldn’t. In the end he was so transformed that he was beyond salvation. He tried to turn me too, and I had to kill him. It was the hardest thing I have ever done.”

 

Dean could feel the tears in his eyes. He knew damn well what this kid was talking about. He had been through the same hell, even if it hadn’t gone that far. He had promised Sam that he would kill him if he turned evil. That was the hardest thing he had vowed to do. 

 

In those few terrible days when Sam was possessed he had almost pulled the trigger. He admired this kid for being brave enough to do what he could never do. No matter what happened to Sam, he’d rather die than take the life of the man that he loved.

 

Dean could see that he had awakened very painful memories for Michael. Michael tried to wipe off his tears as he jumped down from the bunk.

 

”Damn it. I shouldn’t have told you this. I shouldn’t have let you see me like this.”

 

”It’s okay,” Dean said.

 

”No, you don’t understand. You can’t let anyone see any weakness from you in here, then you will end up dead in no time.”

 

”I’m not like them,” Dean said, and jumped down from the bunk too and squeezed Michael’s shoulder.

 

After a while Michael felt better, he had never felt a touch like that since before Tom turned. He looked Dean in the eyes and said.

 

”You can never show any weakness, ever. Cause you see. Most people in here are scumbags; the hacks are no exception. You have to be tough to survive. You have to play their game. You have to appear ruthless.”

 

”I already have,” Dean said. ”That Nazi-fuck tried to rape me last night.”

 

”That’s what I was afraid of. I couldn’t let that happen to you. Because, I could see that you were different. I could see that you don’t belong here, and because…”

 

”Because what?” Dean could see that whatever Michael was about to tell him it was very hard for him.

 

”Because…Burns…raped me. I was his cellmate the first night in here. Just like you.”

 

”That bastard,” Dean said. ”I’m gonna kill him.”

 

”No, don’t. He is too well protected by his Nazi-bodies. You’d die too. You’re in danger as long as you are his cellmate. Burns always get what he wants in the end, and he obviously wants you. I have no cellmate for the time being since a member of Joe Zorelli’s gang stabbed him to death. We will have to get you placed into my cell ASAP.”

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

A couple of moments later Dean and Michael were standing in front of Claire Methany at her workstation.

 

”What the fuck do you want?”

 

”Mr. Winchester wants to switch cells.” Michael said.

 

”What has that to do with you, Riley?”

 

”He’d like to switch to my cell.”

 

”Let him speak for himself. Why?”

 

”Allergies,” Dean said.

 

”What kind of Allergies?”

 

”Dorian Burns-allergies,” Dean said. Michael tried to muffle a laugh.

 

”Does this look like summer camp to you? Get out of here before I throw both of you in the hole for wasting my time.”

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

”That didn’t go too well,” Dean said.

 

”That bitch is impossible. At least it was worth a shot. I’m sorry Dean, but I’m afraid that you’re screwed. In more ways than one.” Michael said.

 

”Do you know what they used to say. Keep your friends close and you enemies even closer. Perhaps there is another way to get rid of Burns, or at least cause him some problems,” Dean said.

 

”What do you have in mind?”

 

”I saw him talking in a cell phone.”

 

”You did?” Michael looked amazed. ”That’s it. I know what to do. Get the phone and give it to Zorelli.”

 

”The Mafia-guy?”

 

”Yeah. Burns and Zorelli hate each other. Burns is gonna try to get his phone back and the two of them will start a war and we can lie back, watching them kill each other.”

 

”That’s actually a good plan,” Dean said. ”Let’s do it.”

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

Dean was sleeping on his bunk with one eye open and the sharpened toothbrush within reach. He had managed to keep it hidden from Burns during the day. He kept listening to Burns’s deep breaths for hours. He knew that it was now or never. He very gently got up from bed and snuck over to the sink. He started to remove the brick in the wall. It was stuck. He was afraid that this operation wouldn’t be soundless.

 

He started to work the brick; there was a scraping sound when he tried to move it. He stopped and watched Burns for a while. He didn’t seem to have noticed. Dean continued trying to move the brick. He worked with that for some minute and then finally the brick was removed.

 

Then he felt an arm around his neck. ”You piece of shit,” Burns whispered. ”You are after my phone, but that is gonna cost you.” Then Dean received a hard punch. He felt dizzy and dropped to the floor. 

 

A few seconds later he came around and felt his pants being removed, then he managed to kick Burns right in the face. Burns yelled. Dean had probably broken his nose. Dean was up to his feet in a flash and hit Burns in the face over and over. The blood was squirting from Burns’s broken nose. 

 

Then the alarm was heard and three CO’s came in through the door and pulled away with Dean, and before he knew it he was completely naked and thrown inside a small concrete room with nothing inside, except a bucket for being used as a latrine. He knew where he was. He was in the ”hole.”


	4. Chapter 4  Male Bonding

Whether it was day or night the hole looked exactly the same. There were no windows and the fluorescent tube was always lit. Only after what Dean estimated were a couple of hours, he started to lose orientation. He could imagine prisoners having breakdowns sitting in this room day after day, but he was sure that was not gonna happen to him. 

 

Actually it was kind of a relief getting here. At least he would be safe here from Dorian Burns. And he had always liked his own company. Although in this case he missed Sam tremendously. He thought that the best thing he could do was to try to get some sleep and regain his strength. 

 

But it wasn’t easy being able to sleep completely naked on the hard concrete floor. He didn’t even have a blanket and he felt so cold, and every minute he had this pitiless, softly hissing light burning through his eyelids. Still, he thought that it would be worse if he had been in complete darkness.

 

He was brought food twice a day. That kept him from losing his sense of time and place. 

 

Besides- trying to sleep was the only thing else he could do unless he just let his mind wander. All he seemed to be able to think of was Sam. 

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

Sam was spending the days in Bobby’s house helping Bobby investigate some cases and doing research. Sam felt better having something else to do. It kept his mind off Dean and the fact that Dean was sitting in jail wasting the few days he had left of his life.

 

Bobby could see that Sam didn’t feel all right and tried to bring up the subject of Dean, but Sam avoided the subject every time. He couldn’t handle talking about his feelings for Dean, and certainly not his true feelings for Dean.

 

Sam had trouble sleeping. He felt like his head was spinning, overfull of thoughts and they were flooding his mind. He sat up every night by his laptop still determined to find a way to save Dean.

 

But recently there were also other thoughts that haunted his mind. He couldn’t forget what that Ruby girl had told him. He knew instinctively that there was something very odd going on with that girl. And that was the reason why he didn’t tell Bobby about her. Sam had to find out who she truly was first.

 

One day when Bobby was away on a job he decided he should start investigating. Something was going on with his mother’s friends and he was dying to know. It made him furious to know that this Ruby girl seemed to hold all the cards while Sam was faltering in the darkness.

 

He picked up the phone and started his investigation.

 

”I’d like to check some facts with your secretary, about a fire. November 24, 2004, Lawrence, Kansas, Hardecker.”

 

”I’d like to know the date he died.”

 

”I’m the police chief Philip Hayes and I’d like to know…”

 

”I’d like to check the records of Robert Campbell. July 19, 2001”

 

”He was dead on arrival?”

 

Sam crossed name after name off his list. So far every person he had asked about was deceased. He started to feel the panic rise, but tried to keep himself calm. He continued his search relentlessly.

 

”And the cause of death was?…He died of a heart condition? But the guy was a cardiac surgeon!”

 

”I need some information on Mrs. Wallace’s death.”

 

”Ed Campbell!…Any survivors?”

 

Sam crossed the last name off his list. He felt dizzy and he had to sit down. He was hyperventilating. He once again looked at the list that had consisted of over 20 names when he had started his research. Every man and woman had turned out to be dead.

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

Three days later the door to the hole opened and a couple of COs stood in the doorway. One of them was holding Dean’s clothes in his hands.

 

”Are you coming so soon? I was enjoying the vacation,” Dean smirked. Actually, being locked in the ”hole” didn’t bother him much. He felt safe there. And now he was supposed to go back to Burns and that meant that he had to be on full alert all the time, and sleep with one eye open. The war would begin again. 

 

While he was getting dressed, a man was stepping forward. Dean hadn’t noticed him before. He was a short man, with a muscular body and baldheaded.

 

”Mr. Winchester, I’m Warden Perry Jennings.”

 

”So, you are the big chief, huh?” Dean said, stepping into his pants.

 

”Yes.”

 

”You’re the big manager of this hell hole? I wouldn’t be proud of my position if I were you, no offence.”

 

”None taken. I have heard a lot of crap from inmates like you, and much worse. Actually, I’m here to help you.”

 

”Help me?”

 

”You are not going back to your cell. You will move in with Michael Riley instead.”

 

”Really, just like that?”

 

Warden Jennings nodded.

 

”Why?” Dean said. ”Earlier when I went to that bitch for switching cells I was kind of told that I couldn’t spell my own name, and now you want to do me a favor? What the hell is going on? Is this some kind of set up?”

 

”Mr. Winchester. No one is trying to set you up. I just got an indication that sharing your space with Mr. Burns is a bad idea. I know that there's some bad blood between the two of you, and my primary goal is to manage a correctional facility that is free from violence.”

 

”That was beautiful, excuse me if I shed some tears.” Dean said. He didn’t believe a word of what he was hearing.

 

Dean got cuffed and then led through the dark corridors.

 

”This isn't the way to my cellblock. What’s going on?”

 

”Nothing to be alarmed about,” the warden insured him. 

 

”First you will have a shower.”

 

”God, yes.” A shower sounded like pure heaven to Dean after being incarcerated in three days.

 

”Then they will take you to the infirmary,” the warden said.

 

”Why? I feel fine.”

 

”We have had too many complaints about people getting sick when they’ve been in the hole, and now it is standard procedure for a medical examination before you are returned.” 

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

Later, one of the COs unlocked the door to the infirmary and let Dean inside.

 

Dean lay his eyes on a pretty woman. She had long blonde hair, and seemed to be around 35 years old. 

 

”Martha! This is Dean Winchester, one of the new inmates. Give him a check up,” One of the COs said.

 

”The two of you can stay outside. He looks harmless enough,” the doctor said.

 

The COs left the infirmary.

 

”Please take your shirt off,” she said. Dean removed his shirt. The doctor put her stethoscope on and started to listen on Dean’s chest.

 

”So, your name is Martha, huh?

 

”To you I’m Dr. Sherwood. So, you’ve been in the hole?”

 

”Yeah” Dean said. ”But I went there deliberately just to get here to see you,” Dean said with a flirtatious smile.

 

”You don’t know how many times I have heard that one,” Dr. Sherwood smiled.

 

”Really, and I thought that I was being creative,” Dean smirked. 

 

”Now, take a deep breath. Well, it seems like every guy in here wants to get into my pants. I have been forced to put up with many come-ons during the years. I’ve heard all the pick up lines. Open your mouth.” 

 

She lit with a flashlight in Dean’s throat. Then she started to check Dean’s blood pressure 

 

”How long have you worked here?”

 

”Two years.”

 

Then she put a thermometer in Dean’s mouth. ”Keep your mouth shut.”

 

”Is this really necessary? I feel fine,” Dean said.

 

”Standard procedure and I told you too keep your mouth shut.”

 

”Obviously you need to have an attitude to deal with the inmates.”

 

”One more word or I’ll put the thermometer in the other end.”

 

”Is that a promise?”

 

”That’s it. Drop your pants and lie on the bunk.”

 

”I was kidding,” Dean said.

 

”I wasn’t.”

 

Dean had difficulties dropping his pants because of the cuffs and she did it for him. He lay himself on the bunk, just like he’d been told.

 

”How come that everybody in here seem to be so interested in my ass?” he muttered to himself. ”Don’t answer that.” 

 

She grabbed another thermometer and lubed it up. Then she parted his ass cheeks and gently inserted the cold instrument into his ass. A hot woman was penetrating his ass, he found that very erotic. He couldn’t help but clenching his muscles around the thermometer, over and over. It actually felt pretty good. Maybe a little too good. He started to get hard.

 

”This is embarrassing,” Dean said, feeling his cock getting harder in every second.

 

”No need to feel embarrassed. Erection is a common reaction to this procedure.”

 

”You’re a sadist!”

 

”You had it coming.”

 

”I know. Why the hell are you working in here with all these scumbags?” Dean asked. ”You are bright and charming, and you are very good at sparring with me. Maybe a little too good, considering my current position.” 

 

”Well, scumbags need medical attention too. I’m here because I want to help people, and I actually enjoy my work.” 

 

”At least you are enjoying my ass, no doubt.”

 

”Besides, you are a scumbag too, remember?” she said.

 

”I guess I am. Would you believe me if I told you that I’m innocent?”

 

”No,” she said.

 

”Thought so.”

 

She removed the thermometer from Dean’s ass.

 

”Your temperature is normal.”

 

”See, I told you.”

 

"I’m almost done with you. I just need to draw some blood.” She opened a drawer.

 

”Damn! We are out of hypodermics. Stay here. I’ll get some in the storage room.”

 

”I’m not going anywhere,” Dean said holding out his hands showing her the cuffs. He was a very cute guy, she thought, but she was a professional and didn’t let that effect her.

 

While Dr. Sherwood was in the storage room Dean went over to another door and looked through a small window. He could see a patient lying in a bed. And then he saw that it was Michael. The door was unlocked and he went inside.

 

Michael was awake. He had bruises all over his face. His left eye was so swollen that he could hardly see. He tried to smile when he saw Dean’s face.

 

”Dean. I’m glad to see that you’re out of the hole. Why did you end up there?”

 

”I got in a fight with Burns when I tried to steal his cell phone. Never mind. What the hell happened to you?”

 

Michael didn’t answer. He just turned away his head.

 

”Okay, who did this to you? Damn it. Tell me!”

 

”No way. I’m not a snitch.”

 

”Michael, it’s me. You can tell me anything. I won’t tell anyone. You know that.”

 

”I had to get you away from Burns. I told the Warden.”

 

”You told him that Burns was after me?”

 

”Yeah. I’m sorry,” Michael said with very weak voice. ”Don’t be mad. I had to get you out of there. You’d be in deep trouble if you had gone to the Warden yourself. That was why I did it for you. I also let Burns know that I was the one who told the Warden, just to keep you safe.”

 

”Then it was Burns who did this to you.”

 

”No, but his gang did, on his orders. I guess he didn’t want to get dirt under those manicured fingernails. If you want to injure or kill someone you never do it yourself. Always manipulate someone to do the dirty work. That’s a golden rule in this place.”

 

”That son of a bitch. I’m gonna kill him,” Dean said.

 

”Please don’t. Don’t do anything stupid. He is too well protected.”

 

”How are you feeling? Is it bad?”

 

”Broken ribs and bruises. I’ll be fine in a couple of days,” Michael said.

 

”I’m glad to be out of Burns’ claws, and I’m glad that I'll be moving in with you” Dean said, ”But this also means that our plan of stealing Burns’ cell phone goes down the tube.”

 

”Sorry about that, but I had to get you away from Burns.”

 

”Are you in much pain?” Dean asked. 

 

”I’ve gotten painkillers and sleeping pills.”

 

”Sleeping pills?”

 

”Yeah?”

 

”Maybe that would work,” Dean said.

 

”What do you mean?”

 

”I think I know a way to get hold of that cell phone. Man, that would really piss off Burns. Don’t take the next sleeping pill you’ll get. You just give it to me.” 

 

”How am I gonna do that?” Michael asked. ”They won’t allow you to come and visit me. You really shouldn’t be here now.” 

 

”I’ll find a way. Don’t worry about that. Save that pill for me, okay?”

 

Michael nodded.

 

Dean knew that Dr. Sherwood would come back any second. He went out to the other room. She found him there sitting on the bunk when she returned from the storage room.

 

She tied a rubber hose around his upper arm.

 

”Now make a fist.”

 

Then she took the hypodermic and let it sink into his vein.

 

”Ow!”

 

”Sorry!”

 

”No, you’re not. You really are a sadist,” Dean said.

 

”Don’t ever insult a girl with a sharp object. I can do serious damage here.”

 

”You already have. Why do you need my blood?”

 

”It will be analyzed for alcohol or drugs. Standard procedure.”

 

”Jeez, and for a moment I thought that this was about you caring for my health.”

 

”No.”

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

Dean was lying on the bunk in Michael’s cell when the lights turned off. He was glad being out of Dorian Burns’ claws, but it made him uneasy knowing that Michael had taken so much beating just for keeping Dean safe. Dean kept thinking of Michael and how his tragic destiny had made him end up in here. He wished that Michael would be back from the infirmary soon. 

 

Although Dean was the kind of person that never wanted to talk about his true feelings he could feel that the dynamics he had with Michael was very different. He knew that there were things he could share with this guy that he could never tell Sam.

 

Still he loved Sam more than anybody in the whole world. But in some occasions they were even too close. Their broken childhood, everything that had happened in the past- as well as the family ties- made it sometimes very difficult for him to tell Sam what was on his mind. He was also supposed to be the protector and he’d gone into a habit putting the game face on and appear to be an emotionless, sarcastic bastard.

 

He didn’t know why he kept doing this around Sam all the time, because he knew very well how Sam always looked straight through those facades. And during the last year when he’d been so distraught after John’s death he had let those facades crumble more and more. And after the Crossroads deal he wasn’t even sure he’d have the strength to keep up his game face anymore.

 

But there was also something else that always had kept him and Sam apart. It was the truth of how deeply he loved him and desired him, and it had become more and more clear to him that it was a truth that he never ever could let Sam know. 

 

But Sam was not here. Michael was. He could see it in Michael’s eyes so clearly that he wanted Dean. Dean felt very attracted to Michael. Just, he wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to pursue a physical relationship with Michael. Because that was all it could be. He really cared for the guy. He sincerely did, but he could never love him the way he loved Sam. Dean knew all too well that his heart belonged to Sam, forever. Focusing on Sam’s smiling face in his memory helped him to fall asleep.

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

The same night, Sam was sitting in the Impala waiting for Ruby. Considering that he still didn’t know who this girl was he’d thought it’d be a mistake inviting her to Bobby’s where he was staying.

 

The rain was really pouring down. Sam was grateful that he didn’t have to step out of the car. A few seconds out in that heavy rain would be like standing in the shower. Finally the blonde mystery girl opened the door to the passenger seat and stepped into the car. She was soaked to the bone. Sam thought that it deserved her right, because of that condescending attitude of hers.

 

Even laying his eyes on her made Sam feel furious, considering the way she deliberately kept him in the dark.

 

”Sam! It’s so nice to see you again,” Ruby said with a big affected smile on her face. All the water obviously didn’t vex her. It made Sam even more annoyed.

 

”Spare me the chit-chat and let’s get down to business, okay?”

 

”Fine!” Ruby said with weary eyes.

 

”I did some research,” Sam said, trying to remain calm.

 

”And?”

 

”They’re all dead. Every one that ever knew my mother seemed to be wiped off the map in one way or the other. You could’ve just told me, saving me all the trouble.”

 

”Would you’ve believed me?”

 

”How come that you know so much? You seem to know everything about me and my family. How? Why?”

 

”I’m just a nosy person.” 

 

Sam was clenching his fist. He really had to control himself to keep from swinging at her.

 

”Let’s start over. If you don’t tell me everything I swear to God I’ll…”

 

”The yellow-eyed demon,” Ruby said.

 

”What?” Sam was stunned

 

”The yellow-eyed demon did this to your mother's friends, to cover it all up.”

 

”To cover what up?”

 

”That he gave you demon blood when you were a little baby.”

 

Sam was speechless.

 

”Killing them was an act of precaution,” Ruby said.

 

”Why?”

 

”I don’t know.”

 

”Just tell me why?”

 

”I said, I don’t know, but I’m going to find out, and I guess you’d like that too. Stick with me babe and you’ll learn all the secrets.”

 

”I’m not buying this. You show up from nowhere. Keep following me and seem to know more about me and my family then I do. Now I want to know who the hell you are.”

 

”I’m Ruby!”

 

”Just tell me who you are,” Sam yelled.

 

”Fine,” Ruby said. She was blinking and her eyes turned demonic black. Sam felt the adrenaline rush and tried to grab the bottle of holy water in his jacket.

 

”Be careful with the holy water. I’m no one to fear.”

 

”You’re a demon!”

 

”Don’t be such a racist. Just listen to me.”

 

”Give me one good reason.” Sam said fumbling with the bottle trying to get the cork off.

 

”I’m not like them. I’m here to help you, but you have to trust me.”

 

”Trust you to help me? You’ve got to be kidding.”

 

”I’m telling the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help me…”

 

”…God? Why?” Sam asked.

 

”I have my reasons.”

 

”Not good enough for me.”

 

”Don’t you see, what happened to your mother and her friends has everything to do with you, you are special, Sammy. They are afraid of you,” Ruby said.

 

”Who?”

 

”The demons. They are afraid that the powers Yellow-Eyes gave you are going to be used against them. That was not what was supposed to happen. You and your brother are on the top of their killing list since he was the one who led you on a path away from them.”

 

”I lost my powers when the yellow-eyed demon died.”

 

”No, you didn’t. They can be triggered during the right circumstances.”

 

”How?”

 

”I don’t know yet. I’m here because I need your help.”

 

”What kind of help?”

 

”Just information, from time to time, and in return I’m gonna help you.”

 

”With what? You have nothing that I want.”

 

”But I do. I can help you save your brother.”

 

”You what?” Once again Sam was completely in shock and he couldn’t get a word out.

 

”Right now, as we speak, Dean is rotting behind bars in a true hell-hole. Most likely he will be murdered before the hellhound shows up. I can get him out of the crossroads deal. And the two of you can live happily together like husband and wife, or whatever,” Ruby said.

 

Sam blushed.

 

”Oh. I’m sorry. He doesn’t know, does he? How tragic. The only one little Sammy wants, he can never have, because of the family ties.”

 

”If you ever tell Dean, I swear I’ll…”

 

”Don’t worry. Your kinky little secret is safe with me, and no matter what you think- I’m not one of the bad guys. I can save your brother, remember, and when you do realize that, just give me a call,” Ruby said and got out of the car.

 

Sam’s heart was beating so fast that he’d thought he’d have a heart attack. He’d tried so hard finding a way to save Dean, and now a demon comes offering to help him. He’d be crazy even considering taking help from a demon, but he felt desperate. He has to save Dean, whatever it takes. Dean would never want Sam working with a demon. Not even for his sake, especially not on his behalf. But he couldn’t let Dean die, so whatever it took- Sam had to consider it. He had to take into account all he knew about 'Ruby' and about demons in general. This demon-girl had actually saved Sam and his brother’s life before, but it would be a great way to manipulate him and mess with his head, and he knew it all too well.

 

He stepped out of the car. Within a minute he was soaked to the bone. He wished that the cold water would help to clear his mind, but he felt more confused than ever. 

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

Dean was slaving in the kitchen the next morning, and he almost couldn’t stand the smug grin on Dorian Burns’ face as Dean was piling up oatmeal on his plate.

 

”How’s your little boyfriend doing? You should’ve heard his screaming while we broke his ribs.”

 

Dean clenched his fist, digging his nails so deep into his palm that it left marks, trying to control himself from punching Burns bloody on the spot.

 

After lunch Dean was off duty. He felt very restless, pacing back and forward obsessed with the thought of wiping off the smug grin on Burns’s face. It was time to get their plan in action. He had to find a way to get to the infirmary, getting that sleeping pill from Michael.

 

But he just couldn’t go to Claire Methany complaining about cough or stomachache. It had to look real. He didn’t like it, but he knew what he had to do.

 

He was standing in his and Michael’s cell preparing himself, because he knew that this was gonna hurt.

 

Then he banged the palm of his hand right into the sharp edge of the sink. He bit his lip to keep from uttering the ugliest swear words he could find. When the worst pain started to subside he looked at his hand that was bleeding badly. He’d probably need stitches. 

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

”My God, what happened to you,” Dr. Martha Sherwood exclaimed when she saw Dean’s bleeding hand.

 

”Just a small accident,” Dean said.

 

”Sit down. I’ll take care of it.”

 

Dean did what he was told and the doctor started to clean his wound.

 

”You’re lucky, Mr. Winchester. It will stop bleeding soon and you won’t need any stitches. But you have to be careful. You could’ve gotten blood poisoning. You don’t know how easy that happens.” 

 

”I didn’t do it deliberately,” Dean lied. ”And I’ll be careful.”

 

She started to wrap his hand in gauze. 

 

”How do you feel now?”

 

”Great, thanks.”

 

”I’ll see to it that someone will bring you back.”

 

”Wait,” Dean said. ”I’d like to talk to Mr. Riley for a moment.”

 

”We usually don’t allow that,” Dr Sherwood said.

 

”Please, just a minute. It's important.” She couldn’t resist Dean’s pleading eyes. 

 

”Okay, just for a moment.”

 

Dean went through the door to the room where Michael was laid up.

 

”Hey! How are you feeling?”

 

”Much better.” Dean could see how Michael lit up when he saw Dean’s face. 

 

”I’ve got it, here.”

 

Dean took a small pill in his unwrapped hand.

 

”What happened to you?” Michael asked when he saw that Dean was injured.

 

”I had to find a way getting here.” Dean could see the genuine worry in Michael’s eyes.

 

”But I’m fine, really, and because of this little bad guy, Mr. Burns is gonna have a rather bad day.” Dean smirked.

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

Dean was working the dinner shift in the kitchen. He had it all figured out. He had ground the sleeping pill to powder. He could see all the inmates line up for their food. He could see Burns too, moving closer. Burns would never know what hit him. 

 

Dean had prepared a special canister with a small portion with meat sauce prepared with the soporific drug. 

 

He handed Burns a big portion of spaghetti and Dorian didn’t even notice that Dean took the meat sauce from the special canister.

 

”Bon appetite.” Dean smiled.

 

”Fuck you, Winchester.”

 

”In your dreams, Burnsy. I hope you'll have lots of 'em…soon.” He said the last word quiet to himself.

 

While Dean was eating his own dinner he kept throwing glances at Burns who seemed to enjoy his special food. Dean was eating very quickly. He had to be prepared once Burns went to sleep.

 

Half an hour later he could see Burns stumbling away to his cell. He looked extremely tired. Dean stayed close. An hour after Burns had to lie down on his bunk Dean looked around very carefully and entered Burns’ cell. He had to work quickly. 

 

The risk that Burns would wake up was minimal but some of the other prisoners or the COs could come and see what he was doing.

 

He managed to remove the loose brick above the sink. But the phone was not there.

 

Damn it, Dean thought. Where could it be? Perhaps Burns had it on him. Dean would rather not search Burns but he didn’t think he had a choice. 

 

He bent over very, very carefully. Burns seemed to be in a deep sleep. At least he hoped so. He started to go through Burns’s pockets and finally, there it was. The desirable cell phone. It was worth its weight in gold in here. Big ugly Burnsy would get a very unpleasant surprise when he woke up.

 

Dean couldn’t resist whispering in Dorian’s ear.

 

”Don’t ever fuck with a Winchester.”

 

He came out of Dorian Burns’s cell with a smirk on his face. Still he knew that he had to move quickly. If he were caught with the cell phone by the guards, hell would break loose, so to speak. But he had it all figured out. He knew exactly what he would do with the phone, but he had to move quickly, they’d be locked in for the night in half an hour.

 

Only a moment later he found himself outside Joe Zorelli’s cell. One of his goons was blocking the doorway.

 

”I want to see Mr. Zorelli.”

 

”Why would he want to see you?” the Italian goon said.

 

”Trust me, he’d really want to see me. I’m sure that he wouldn’t want to miss for the whole world what I’m about to give him. But I’m sure he'll understand if you deprive him that pleasure. He is a very forgiving man.”

 

”Who is it?” a rough voice said from inside.

 

”It’s that new Winchester guy.”

 

”He should be harmless, send him in, Roberto,” the voice said.

 

Dean entered the cell. The Italian goon Roberto followed and stood in the doorway blocking the cell. If this went bad Dean wouldn’t have a chance to get out.

 

Dean was looking at Joe Zorelli who was sitting at the bottom bunk. He looked even more intimidating in such close proximity. Dean thought for a moment that he looked like a typical cliché from 'The Godfather.'

 

Dean knew that he had to play confident. These kind of guys were like pit bulls, - or maybe hellhounds. If they smelled the fear they would go for the jugular.

 

”What the hell do you want?” Zorelli muttered. In the briefest moment Dean thought that this might be a really bad idea.

 

”I have a present for you.” Dean showed him the cell phone. ”It is all yours.”

 

”Not bad. What do you want?” 

 

Dean hadn’t figured out that one.

 

”Nothing is ever for free, not in here. Do you want someone dead? Is that it?”

 

Dean was very tempted to answer yes to that question. He really wanted Dorian Burns dead, but he would never sink so low. The only things he killed were supernatural evil. Burns was as evil as it gets and was not far from the evil stuff Dean was dedicating his life to kill. But Dean knew that he was very different from these scumbags in here. Although he’d very much like to see Dorian Burns dead it wouldn’t be right. He was not a murderer.

 

”Let me get back to you on that,” Dean said with a charming smile.

 

”Wrong answer. Let’s try again. What do you want? I can have anyone you want killed or maybe you’d prefer protection or money.”

 

”Money will be fine.”

 

”I can give you one grand for this.”

 

”Sold.”

 

”Then we have a deal,” Zorelli said.

 

They shook on it. 

 

”You will have the money tomorrow. And remember kid. If you try to doublecross me in any way, you won’t live long. And I can guarantee that you will die in a very unpleasant way.”

 

”Do I look worried?” Dean smirked.

 

Zorelli mumbled something in Italian and the goon let Dean out of the cell.

 

15 minutes later Dean heard the now so very familiar voice yell ”COUNT” and they all lined up in front of their cells to be accounted for. Dean tried to muffle his laugh when he saw two COs dragging out the heavily sedated Dorian Burns.

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

Inside a very darkly lit room inside the South Dakota State Penitentiary a couple of COs were rolling a gurney ahead. A person was laying on that gurney. It was Dean Winchester. One of the officers looked at the lifeless body. Dean’s right cheek was burned to a crisp.

 

”Poor guy,” the officer said. ”His body must have been on fire. Being burned to death, what a terrible way to die.”

 

”I agree,” the other officer said. ”I’d say that he must have been conscious too, judging from the expression on his face.” The officer pulled up the zipper of the black body bag and Dean’s burned face was concealed.

 

Then Sam woke up in Bobby’s guestroom. He hadn’t had any visions since the yellow-eyed demon died, but he knew instinctively that this was not a usual nightmare. Maybe this was what Ruby was talking about, that Sam could use his powers in extreme situations. Watching Dean dead was an extreme situation. Sam just knew that Dean was in big trouble, and there was nothing he could do.

 

He felt desperate. He just couldn’t lie here in this bed while Dean was meeting a really horrible death.

 

”Dean!” he said quietly to himself. ”What am I going to do without you? I have to get you out of there, no matter what.”

 

He picked up his cell phone and dialed Ruby. No answer. He tried again and he felt the panic rise. Still no answer. After the third try he left a message on the voicemail.

 

”Ruby, It’s me, Sam. You said that I could call you if I changed my mind. I have. Please, you’ve got to help me. You’ve to get Dean out of the prison, or else he’s gonna die. Help me, please, or at least pick up the damn phone. Would you call me back?”

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

Ruby was standing in the darkness with her cell phone in her hand. She was listening to Sam’s panicked voice with a big mischievous smile on her face.

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

Sam couldn’t go back to sleep. He was sitting up all night waiting for his cell to ring, but it never did. He knew that his dreams and visions could be very unspecific and unpredictable. He had no idea when the things he saw in his dream would happen. Maybe it already had happened. He knew that he just couldn’t sit in this room waiting for the phone to ring. He had to go and see Dean, before it was too late. The hell with the risks. 

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

The next day after the details in the kitchen Dean ran into Dorian Burns.

 

”It was you wasn’t it?”

 

”I don’t know what you are talking about,” Dean smirked.

 

”You are the one who took my cell phone.”

 

”You know, Dorian. Cell phones are prohibited in here. You know that, don’t you?”

 

”I’m so gonna get you for this Winchester. You will be here for a long time and when I decide to get my revenge on you for this, you won’t know what hit you.”

 

”Frankly, Burns, your threats don’t interest me anymore. You should hear yourself. You’re pathetic. Get the hell out of my way, Burns.”

 

Dean walked away from him, and he could here Burns yelling.

 

”When you least expect it!”

 

Dean entered his cell and was surprised when he found Michael sitting there.

 

”You’re back,” Dean said. ”How do you feel?”

 

”I feel fine.”

 

”It worked. Burns’s cell phone is in the hands of Zorelli now. Old Burnsy looked so pissed.”

 

”Just be careful,” Michael said. ”He’ll know that you are the one who stole it, since you tried to steal it before, ”

 

”I can handle him.”

 

Now when Dean had been moved into Michael Riley’s cell he felt safe and relaxed. He had also found a great friend and a stimulating company. For now life seemed pretty good even though he was incarcerated. From time to time Dean found it really scary the way he was getting used to the life in prison and how well he seemed to fit in. Yet, he didn’t regret for a second taking the blame and keeping Sam out of prison.

 

Later that night Dean was lying on the bottom bunk. The lights had been turned off. 

 

”Dean, I believed you when you told me you were innocent. You didn't kill those people or set that fire. I want you to know that I never doubted that,” Michael’s voice said from the top bunk.

 

”But what happened? I’d really like to know,” Michael said.

 

”Did you hear about the devil’s gate in Wyoming? And all the demons that got out?”

 

”Yeah, I heard.”

 

”Me and my brother Sam tracked them to Angel Falls, the city that they were trying to take over. We tried to save the people that were left, but my brother and all the innocent people got trapped in a gymnasium that the demons set on fire. Sam almost died in there, but he managed to get out. All the townspeople died in that fire. We couldn’t save them,” Dean said and sat up on the bunk.

 

”I’m so sorry. Where is Sam now?”

 

”He is out there somewhere. I hope that he's playing it safe, keeping himself alive. He is all family I’ve got left. I feel sorry for him. I’ve put him through so much trouble when all he wanted was to have a happy life. He was going to be a lawyer. Two years ago I picked him up at Stanford when our dad was missing, and we’ve been on the road ever since, killing all these monsters and evil sons of bitches. 

 

I can tell that it is taking its toll on Sam, yet he chooses to stay with me, year after year. He is so great. Well, he can be a monster pain in the ass sometimes, but I don’t know if I could have handled this life for so long if it wasn’t for Sam. I’m supposed to be the protector and I have saved him many times, but he is my rock.

 

He’s always been there for me. And I have promised to always be there for him. I’d do anything for that kid because I lo…lost the rest of my family. He’s all I’ve got. I have never known anyone with a better sense of justice. He is as good as it gets.” Dean could feel the tears in his eyes, but he couldn’t allow himself to cry in front of Michael.

 

The truth was that life without Sam by his side was unbearable.

 

Michael could hear that Dean sounded upset talking about his brother, obviously missing him very much. Michael jumped down from his bunk and sat down very closely beside Dean. 

 

”I heard some disturbing news about your brother. It has been said that he has abilities and they have turned him evil.”

 

Dean looked really upset. 

 

”I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. For what it was worth, I never believed a word of it. I know that life is not that black and white. Trust me, I know,” Michael said.

 

”Sam is everything to me. I know his heart,” Dean said. ”He is as good as it gets, but…”

 

”But what?” 

 

”Even our dad thought that Sam was going darkside. Before he died he told me to save Sam, and if I couldn’t I was supposed to kill him. For long time that was tearing me apart. And sometimes I even doubted my trust in Sam. But the worst thing was to see Sam doubting himself. He was so scared that he would become what our dad feared he would be. In those moments I knew that there is nothing evil inside of him. He means everything to me. You should see his smile and those puppy-dog eyes. I miss him so much.”

 

Tears were running down Michael’s cheeks, because he could really relate. 

 

”I’m sorry I forgot. You went through the same with your boyfriend,” Dean said.

 

”Yeah", Michael said. ”I really loved Tom. I would have done anything for him. My parents never accepted our relationship in the first place. They always had an issue with the gay stuff and we rarely discussed it.

 

But Tom knew me. We were much more than partners, or lovers. We were a team. It was the two of us against all the evil in the world. It killed me when he was bit by that vampire and it had force fed him with vampire blood. 

 

I felt like Tom was carrying a deadly disease but I had promised to save him, no matter what. I didn't give up hope. My parents even tried to have him killed. They claimed that it was for my own good. They sent a hunter on our tracks.”

 

”Who was it?”

 

”Gordon Walker!”

 

”Gordon Walker?” Dean said surprised. ”He tried to kill Sam too. He kidnapped me, tied me to a chair and tried to blow Sam into pieces. He failed and ended up in prison thanks to us.”

 

”It was the two of you that send Gordon to prison?”

 

”Yeah!”

 

”Thank God for that. He failed killing Tom. I thought that if I could keep Tom out of danger I would be able to save him some day. Then the day came when Tom turned and tried to turn me as well. I realized that everything was lost. I wished that he had killed me, or that I had been courageous enough to take my own life. Killing him was the hardest thing I’ve ever done. I hope that you will never suffer my fate and be forced to kill someone you love. Remember as long as you both are alive there is hope. Don’t ever give up. 

 

”That’s what our dad used to say.”

 

”John Winchester. He was famous, but he also had this reputation that he was hard to deal with,” Michael said.

 

”You don’t know the half of it,” Dean said. ”He was a stubborn son of a bitch. He raised us into soldiers. In some point he stopped being our father and he became our drill sergeant, When Sam turned 18 he couldn’t handle it anymore. He ran off to college. I was stuck with our father, but I loved him. I admired him so much. I wanted to become him and sometimes I was him. In my entire life I have struggled to make him proud of me. Before he died, he told me that he was.”

 

”At least you had a father that loved you. My parents are alive, but they could never accept me for who I am,” Michael said.

 

”I’m so sorry, actually, you and I are more alike than you know. Because I have…had sex with guys too. At least in some occasions. There have been plenty of women, but sometimes I am attracted to guys too. I’ve never been able to tell Sam that.”

 

”Why not?”

 

”Because of our closeness. There are some things I just can’t tell him.” Michael doesn’t know the half of it, Dean thought.

 

Michael looked quite stunned when he heard Dean revealing this.

 

”I’ve never been much for sleeping around,” Michael said. ”Frankly, I didn’t have to, because I was quite young when I met Tom, and Tom was all I needed, but…I couldn’t save him.”

 

Dean watched Michael and he knew that the guy still was in deep pain after being forced to kill the man that he loved. Dean understood him all too well.

 

”Sam was very upset after that fire, because he couldn’t save all those people. I told him then that we have to focus on the ones we save, not of all of them we lose. I guess you and Tom have saved a lot of people too before…what happened, happened. And I know all about guilt. I was the one who was supposed to protect the people and Sam inside that building, but the demons grabbed me. They tied me to a chair and…tortured me.” 

 

”Oh my God,” Michael said. He caressed Dean’s face very gently. ”I can only imagine what you’ve been through. I have seen the scars on your chest,” he said and caressed a mark on Dean’s shoulder.

 

”What’s this?”

 

”A burn mark,” Dean said. ”Some crazy rednecks did that to me. They enjoyed hunting a little too much, because you see, what they hunted was people.”

 

Michael continued to caress Dean’s body.

 

”Is this one from a gun-shot wound?”

 

”It is,” Dean said, although it was too painful for him telling Michael about that one, because it was Sam’s doing when Sam had been possessed by a demon. That incident was one of the darkest episodes of his life, because initially he thought that Sam had turned evil.

 

”You said you’ve been tortured by demons,” Michael said.

 

Dean nodded.

 

”I’m so sorry that you’ve been through so much pain,” Michael said and kissed Dean on the mouth. It was a very gentle kiss. Michael’s lips felt like silk.

 

”I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have,” Michael said when he broke the kiss.

 

”Yes, you should,” Dean said and kissed Michael. It was rougher this time. Dean wanted Michael so badly in this moment. Their boxers were the only things they wore, and soon two hot bodies were entangled on the bottom bunk. The two men’s erections were making their boxers look like a couple of tents. 

 

Michael started slowly to pull down Dean’s boxers. When Dean’s pre-come oozing member found freedom, Michael took it in his mouth. He engulfed Dean’s cock and Dean was moaning very quietly. He needed this so very much. 

 

”Wait, no more,” Dean panted. ”I’m gonna come. I don’t want to come yet.” Michael let go of Dean’s cock. Dean pulled down Michael’s boxers as well and didn’t hesitate to take his erect penis in his mouth. Michael moaned.

 

After a few minutes Dean let go of Michael’s member.

 

”I want to feel you inside me,” Dean panted. Michael looked at him with a surprised expression on his face.

 

”Are you sure?”

 

”Yeah. I’m sure. At least if you’re safe.”

 

”I don’t have any condoms but I’ve been in a steady relationship and I recently got tested.”

 

”That’s good enough for me.”

 

”What about you?”

 

”I’ve always been safe.”

 

”Okay, let’s do it,” Michael said. ”I managed to steal this from the infirmary.” Michael opened a bottle of lube. 

 

”Have you ever done this before?” Michael asked.

 

”Just a couple of times. I don’t usually bottom, but I’ll do it with the right guy. And I trust you.”

 

Dean lay on his back with his legs in the air and anticipated feeling a lubed up finger any second know. The he felt a finger gently entering his ass. It felt incredibly sexy. Michael seemed to know exactly what he was doing. Then he brushed Dean’s prostate. Dean tried to muffle his moans. The last thing he wanted was the hacks to come in.

 

Michael worked over Dean very thoroughly with a second then a third finger.

 

Dean whimpered when Michael removed his finger and the thought of what was about to come almost made him come on the spot. Then he felt Michael’s big cock entering his hole. He felt really stretched out and wasn’t sure that he would handle it, but Michael stopped.

 

”Are you all right?” Michael asked.

 

”Yeah, just take it slowly.”

 

Michael did. He didn’t want to cause Dean any pain, and he obviously knew what he was doing. Soon his cock was all the way inside of Dean, and Dean hadn’t felt any pain at all. Then Michael started to fuck him, very slowly at first. Dean though that it felt amazing. Michael increased the rhythm and hit Dean’s prostate over and over. Dean knew he couldn’t take it much longer, but he just didn’t want to come just jet. And he tried not to touch his cock, that was leaking pre-come like never before. 

 

After a while Michael started to jack Dean’s cock. Dean was so close now. Michael looked him in the eyes when Dean came. He had to bite his lips for not screaming. Dean ejaculated come all over Michael’s face. Watching Dean in such ecstasy became too much for Michael and he managed to pull out just before he came and squirted his come all over Dean’s chest. 

 

Michael wiped off his face and tasted Dean’s come. He grabbed some toilet paper and cleaned all the sperm off Dean’s chest. Then they lay naked entangled together on Dean’s bunk.

 

After a while Dean said: ”Are you asleep?”

 

”No,” Michael answered.

 

”I really needed this,” Dean said. ”But…”

 

”But, you don’t want a relationship with me,” Michael stated.

 

”I just can’t. I care for you a lot, Michael, maybe I’ll love you in time, but I simply can’t be more than a friend to you for now.”

 

”I understand,” Michael said. ”And I value your friendship a lot. Maybe we shouldn’t have done this.”

 

”I don’t regret anything. I really needed it, but you deserve someone better. Someone who can really love you more than anybody in the whole world, but I’m not that person.”

 

”You don’t need to explain. When I saw you in that shower I thought that you were the most beautiful guy I had ever laid my eyes on.”

 

”Really?” Dean asked smirking.

 

”Yes, really. And I don’t regret this either. But our friendship is most important to me. And I totally respect if you don’t want to do this any more.”

 

”Are you kidding? This was the best sex I’ve had for a very long time and I’d love to continue having sex with you, even if we are just friends.”

 

”That would be totally cool with me,” Michael said. ”Besides I didn’t expect anything because I can see in your eyes that something is bothering you.”

 

”How do you mean?”

 

”There's just so much pain in your eyes. You are heart broken. What happened?” Michael asked.

 

”You know, my brain is yelling that I should tell you to shut up and to say that you don’t know what you are talking about. But I can’t fool you. Can I? You are very perceptive.”

 

”I’ve heard that before. In fact I am a little bit psychic. I'm very good at reading people and you stood out from the rest in here. I can sense that you are mourning someone.”

 

”I am,” Dean said.

 

”Is it a man or a woman?”

 

”It’s a man, and he is alive, at least as far as I know, but we could never be together, even if I wasn’t in here. I don’t want to talk about him. There is also something else you should know, that makes it a really bad idea for us to be more than friends.”

 

”What?”

 

”I don’t want you to fall in love with me because…I'm dying.”

 

”What? No!” Michael exclaimed.

 

”It is not a disease or anything like that.”

 

Michael looked crushed. Dean could see that it affected him more than he wanted him to see. Dean knew that this guy had fallen in love with him completely and he didn’t want to hurt him.

 

”You see, recently my brother was kidnapped and when I finally found him, he died in my arms.” 

 

Michael looked completely shocked. ”I don’t believe it. You just said…”

 

”Just hear me out. I just couldn’t let that happen. His death was killing me too. And working in this business I know about things that most people don’t.

 

I made a deal with a demon. I got my brother brought back to life, but I have to pay with my life. I will die in exactly ten months and ten days. A hellhound will come for me and rip my body to pieces. I will suffer a horrible death.” 

 

”No. Please don’t say that,” Michael cried.

 

”Look, Michael, believe me, I have found peace with it, I think. I just didn’t expect that I would spend the little time I have left in prison. My life seems like a cruel joke some times. I’m really glad that you're here, Michael. My last months can be worth something, but I don’t want you to fall in love with me. I don’t want you to witness my body being torn to shreds. When that happens, I will make sure that I will be in the hole."

 

”Dean, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know,” Michael cried.

 

”Still I don’t regret anything. Sam is alive, and that is all that matters. I made it right. Let's face it, I shouldn’t even be alive at all. One year ago I was dying in a hospital after a car crash. I was so badly injured that there was nothing the doctors could do to save me. I was as good as dead.

 

But my father made a deal with the demon that killed my mother. Dad sacrificed his life for me. I was making a remarkable recovery and just a while later my father dropped dead. He loved me enough to die for me. Until that moment I wasn’t really sure that he loved me. The fact that my dad died so that I could live was killing me. I was a mess the whole last year until Sam died.

 

And when I did the same for Sam, I made it all right. But in ten months I have to deal with the consequences.”

 

”You love your brother so much that you will die a horrible death just to keep him alive.”

 

”Yes.”

 

”It is Sam, isn’t it? The one who has broken your heart? He is the one you can never have because you are brothers. And it is killing you isn’t it?”

 

Dean rose from the bed. ”I should never have told you this.”

 

Michael had found out the biggest secret of Dean’s life. It scared the hell out of him, but somehow it felt better to let someone know.

 

”I’m glad you did.” Michael said watching Dean stand with his back against him. Dean turned around. There was pleading in his eyes.

 

”Michael, I’m begging you. Don’t tell anyone, please. And whatever you do, whatever happens. Don’t tell my brother.”

 

”I promise.”

 

”You must think that I’m a complete pervert to want my brother in that way.”

 

”No, I don’t. My parents judged my relationship with Tom and I would never judge what you feel for Sam. But remember this. You have ten months left of your life, and as long as you both are alive there is still hope. Find a way to get out of here and when you do, don’t waste anymore time. You must tell him how you feel.”

 

”I can’t.”

 

”At least consider it,” Michael said. ”Maybe we should sleep now.” Michael climbed up to his own bunk, and Dean went back to bed.

 

10 minutes later Dean said:

 

”Michael?”

 

”Yeah?”

 

”Are you awake?”

 

”Yeah!”

 

”Are you horny?”

 

”Yeah.”

 

”Do you want to do it again?”

 

”Yeah!”

 

”Can I fuck you this time?”

 

”Hell yeah!”

 

”Then get your ass down here.” Dean smirked.

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

Dean was told he had a visitor. And on the way to the visitor’s lounge he was really wondering who it could be. Then he was marched into the lounge and he saw Sam sitting by a table. Dean felt overwhelmed but very disappointed at the same time. He would do anything to protect his brother and how could he do that if Sam didn’t stay away?

 

”Dean. I’m so glad to see that you are alive. I never thought that I would see you again.” Sam was shaking.

 

”Oh, Sammy. It’s so good to see you too, and to know that you are alive as well. But you shouldn’t come here.” Dean was almost crying. He had planned to bite Sam’s head off to make him go immediately, but he couldn’t. He just stared at Sam. He had missed him so much and he never thought that he would see him again.

 

”I just couldn’t stay away.”

 

”But you can get caught.”

 

”I don’t care. I just had to see you. To see if you were still alive.”

 

”Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

”Just because…”

 

”Because?”

 

Sam couldn’t tell Dean the truth about his dream. He didn’t want to scare him and there was nothing he could do to protect him anyway.

 

”No special reason. I just have to see you, that’s all. I just want to let you know that I’m still working on a way- trying to break that deal.”

 

”I told you not to. You could die if you get me out of the deal.”

 

”I’m careful, but I still haven’t come up with anything. The truth is I wanted to see you one last time. Anything can happen in here. How are you doing, anyway?”

 

”I’m all right! Really! This place is a hellhole. The inmates are scum, except for some. My cellmate is okay. No, he is more than okay. He is actually a good friend.”

 

”I’m glad.”

 

”I’m surviving, Sammy, and I’m pretty good at it too. The food is not too bad and I’ve even gotten used to the cavity search.”

 

”Dean, no jokes, please.”

 

”Well, the truth is I’m doing alright, at least as well as can be expected under the circumstances, so try not to worry.”

 

”I’ll try not to.”

 

”Sammy. You don’t know how glad I am to see you, and to see that you are doing good, but you have to go now, before anyone realizes that it's you.” 

 

Sam took Dean’s hand and caressed it gently. That was something he’d never done before. To Dean nothing had ever felt like Sam’s touch and it was killing him urging Sam to go, when all he wanted was to hug him and kiss him and never let go of him.

 

”I will save you, and I will get you out of here. Don’t give up. Before you know it, it will be the two of us riding the Impala once more.”

 

”I don’t see how that could be,” Dean said.

 

”Just have faith. I guess I have to go now. Don’t give up,” Sam said, taking his hand away and wiping off a tear. 

 

Dean looked at him when he left, he just couldn’t believe that Sam actually had been there. In this moment he loved him so much that he was afraid that his heart would shatter in millions of pieces. Now when Sam had left the room he felt a complete emptiness. For a moment he wondered how he could go on for a second without Sam. 

 

Sam was about to leave the building when a Correctional Officer was blocking his way. Sam’s heart was pounding, but this probably didn’t mean anything.

 

”Excuse me,” he said trying to pass, but the CO wouldn’t let him. Then three more correctional officers emerged behind him.

 

”Sam Winchester! You are under arrest.”

 

Sam felt like his heart stopped. This was what Dean had fought so hard for not to happen and now he was in big trouble. They cuffed him, opened another door and led him through a corridor.


	5. Chapter 5  Sam Tormented

An officer was escorting Dean to the strip search, which was standard procedure. The patterns of prison life were so strict that any deviation was cause for interest. It was when Dean and his 'escort' were standing by the door to the dressing room that an alarm went off. The officer urged Dean to step inside a holding room. 

 

”What’s going on?” Dean asked.

 

”I’m going to find out, Just stay here,” the CO said and locked Dean inside.

 

”I’m not going anywhere,” Dean said to his own amusement, watching his cuffed hands.

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

Dean was waiting for ten minutes. The minutes felt like hours, what was going on? Then the door opened and Dean watched in complete surprise his brother being marched into the room. The door locked behind them.

 

”Damn it, Sammy! I told you to stay away. If you’d listened to me this wouldn’t have happened.”

 

Dean hugged his brother.

 

”It doesn’t matter. You’ve only got ten months left. All I care about is being with you,” Sam said.

 

Dean let go of Sam and looked him in his eyes.

 

”Are you saying that you wanted to get caught? Just to be with me?”

 

”No. I didn’t want to get caught. But I didn’t care enough to stay away. I’m here with you now. That’s all that matters,” Sam said and hugged Dean.

 

”Sam, you don’t understand. They are not gonna keep you here. They are gonna take you to county jail, and when you’re convicted you will probably be taken to another prison and I will never see you again.”

 

”I never thought of that,” Sam said with tears running from his eyes. ”Still, it’s worth it, seeing you again one last time.”

 

The door opened and Warden Perry Jennings entered the door with two COs.

 

”Mr. Winchester?”

 

”Yes.” Sam and Dean said in unison.

 

”I meant Sam Winchester. I have been on the phone with special agent Henricksen. He has advised us not to move you since you are a fugitive. He’s dealing with the paperwork as we speak. This means that you will stay here until the trial. Your public defender is on his way, as well as the DA. Every interrogation session will be held within these walls. And if the court finds you guilty, we will arrange for you to come here.”

 

”Please, let him stay with me in my cell. He is my brother for God’s sake.” Dean pleaded.

 

”I had trouble getting you away from Burns and placing you with Michael Riley and I won’t change that arrangement. But I’m sympathetic to your request, and he is your brother after all, and from what I understand, he is the only family you have left. Sam, I will keep you in the same cellblock.”

 

”Thanks, Warden", Dean said, ”But please don’t place him with Dorian Burns.”

 

”I may be the Warden of this place, but I’m not a complete bastard. I have no intention placing him with Burns. By the way, Dean, since you are his brother you will also be his sponsor.”

 

”Thank you so much,” Dean said.

 

Sam knew that he was in big trouble, but he just didn’t care. All that mattered was that he could be close to Dean. And he felt so much calmer when this matter had been settled. And he hoped that if Dean could survive this life Sam would too. How hard could it be?

 

Then another door opened.

 

”What’s going on?” Sam asked.

 

”They’re going to search you, both of you,” The warden said.

 

”I’ve already been searched,” Sam said.

 

”Not completely.”

 

Dean wished that Sam didn’t have to go through what was coming, but there was nothing he could do. Both of them were marched into the other room where a CO put latex gloves on. Beside him was a tray with two metal objects.

 

”What’s that?” Sam asked Dean very quietly.

 

”I think they're called proctoscopes. They use them to search for drug smuggling.”

 

”Do you mean…”

 

Dean nodded.

 

Dean could see the worried look on Sam’s face. 

 

”It feels pretty uncomfortable, but it doesn’t hurt, at least not if you try to relax. Remember that it will be over soon.” Dean whispered.

 

The Warden left them and let the CO proceed with the procedure. 

 

”Okay, Dean. You know the drill. Strip. You too,” he told Sam.

 

A moment later the two Winchester brothers were standing stark naked in front of the CO. Sam was shaking, not only from the coldness of the room, but also from what was waiting.

 

The CO searched Dean’s mouth, nose and ears like so many times before. 

 

”Now, stand by the wall and bend over.”

 

Dean went forward and stood by the wall with Sam behind his back. He bent over just like he’d been told. The CO took the lubed instrument and gently inserted it into Dean’s ass. He hated the fact that Sam was watching. He also hated the fact that he found it very erotic with Sam watching him being penetrated, and that made the procedure so much more embarrassing. 

 

He tried to focus on not getting hard, but his body didn’t seem to care. He felt his cock starting to respond but it didn’t get more than semi-hard, and probably nobody noticed. Dean didn’t know that his brother was also fighting an erection.

 

Sam watched his brother’s ass being penetrated. That was something he had dreamt of doing for so long, but he wanted to do it himself, by using his own cock. Not some metal object, and not during these circumstances.

 

But no matter how much he wished otherwise, he found what he saw very arousing and he got bone hard. He managed to hide his erection with help from his big hands. Then finally the proctoscope was removed from Dean’s ass, and the officer said:

 

”Your turn. Get over to the wall.”

 

Sam managed to hide his erection from Dean by standing with his back turned away from his brother. Though there was no way that the officer didn’t notice, he seemed to ignore it. After Sam’s mouth nose and ears had been searched he bent over.

 

He could feel Dean’s eyes on his ass, just the way he had eyed Dean. Then he felt the cold slippery object enter his ass.

 

”Relax, Sammy. Don’t fight it,” Sam heard Dean’s voice.

 

He tried to do what he was told, and the procedure didn’t hurt. Then the instrument was all the way inside. It was a strangely erotic feeling, especially with Dean watching, and Sam was really hard. 

 

He tried not to clench down around the instrument but his reflexes didn’t care. His cock twitched. He was embarrassed and humiliated, but the proctoscope pressed against his prostate and it actually felt so good that he was worried that he would come right there on the spot. But then the proctoscope slid out of his ass and he was asked to change into the blue prison uniform. He got dressed very quickly and Dean never noticed his physical reaction to the cavity search.

 

A couple of hours later Sam was in interrogation with the D.A. Kyle Winters with his attorney present. The attorney wasn’t very hopeful and urged Sam to accept the D.A.’s offer of four years in prison. Sam didn’t have any choice but to accept and he knew that he would be sentenced to life, or worse, if it hadn’t been for his brother.

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

Later, when the Winchester-brothers had reached the cellblock and had listened to Claire Methany’s famous speech, Dean gave Sam the tour. And he wished that it was something that he would never do.

 

At a distance Dean could see Dorian Burns enbroiled in an argument with Joe Zorelli. He could hear fragments of their conversation.

 

”I want my fucking cell-phone back,” Dorian said.

 

”That is not gonna happen. And if you try to mess with me in any way, I will cut off your hand, and you will find it on the ground next to your head.”

 

Sweet revenge, Dean thought, and he couldn’t help but muffle a laugh.

 

Sam had been told that he would share a cell with a guy named Emmett Perkins. Dean didn’t seem to be too worried and that was a good sign.

 

After Dean had shown Sam the gym they ran into Michael.

 

”Hey, Michael,” Dean said. ”This is my brother Sam. He just got arrested.” Dean didn’t sound too enthusiastic when he introduced them to each other. He’d loved for Michael to meet his brother, but he could have given anything for not doing this in prison.

 

”You’re Sam? Oh my God. It’s nice to meet you, or maybe I’d rather say that it is not nice to meet you, if you got my drift. Not in here, I mean.”

 

”Michael, you’re rambling. This is Michael Riley. He is a hunter too, and my cellmate.”

 

”Nice to meet you too or whatever,” Sam said.

 

”I’m sorry that you got caught. At least the two of you are together now.”

 

Dean knew what Michael was insinuating. It made him a bit uncomfortable, and he wished that he didn’t tell Michael the biggest secret of his life. But he knew Michael and he knew that Michael didn’t mean any harm. He was just very fond of the truth and he was convinced that if Dean told Sam how he felt, the two of them would live happily ever after, but Dean wasn’t that convinced.

 

The Winchester-brothers walked over to Dean’s cell and sat down on the bottom bunk.

 

”What do you know about my cell-mate Emmett Perkins?” Sam asked.

 

”He kidnapped his girlfriend on his yacht and killed her with a flare gun.”

 

”Holy crap,” Sam said.

 

”Yeah, but he seems harmless enough. You should be safe.”

 

”What about this Michael guy? You said he was a hunter. What’s his story?”

 

”Actually he is one of the few decent men in here,” Dean said. ”He gave me a weapon my first day in here. This.”

 

Dean showed Sam the toothbrush with the razor sharp handle. 

 

”It saved me. You take it, Sammy. It can save you too. Just keep it hidden.”

 

”It saved you from whom?”

 

”It saved me from a real Nazi-asshole. Look over there! There he is.”

 

Sam saw a guy with thin blonde hair.

 

”His name is Dorian Burns. He tried to get into my pants, but thanks to Michael and this weapon he didn’t have a chance. Still, he's out to get me, especially since me and Michael messed with him and stole his cell phone. Whatever you do, Sammy, stay away from him. He is as bad as it gets.” 

 

”This sounds like a really bad place, I mean, worse than I had imagined it.”

 

”It is. In here you have to do what to do, to survive. I wished you hadn’t come here.”

 

”Michael was right. We are together now, that is all that matters,” Sam said.

 

”Yeah, but for how long. I have less than a year left.”

 

”Dean, I don’t want to spend another day without you, you must know that. Now when we are here, I guess the only thing we can do is to take care of each other, because you are my brother. You are the only family I have left. Did you really think that I was gonna desert you? Now we have to take one day at the time. As long as you are alive there is hope.”

 

”That’s what Michael has been saying.”

 

”He is right. Who is he, anyway? You mentioned that he is a hunter. Spill!”

 

”His boyfriend turned into a vampire, he tried to save him, but he couldn’t and in the end he had to kill him, that’s why he is here.”

 

”Boyfriend? As in gay?”

 

”Yeah, as in gay. It doesn’t bother me. You don’t have a problem with him being gay do you?”

 

”Of course not. I was just surprised,” Sam said.

 

Dean and Sam spent as much time as possible together. Dean’s emotions were very conflicted. He had tried so hard to keep Sam away from jail and in the same time he was extremely happy having the brother he loved so close. He was so pleased that he could see Sam’s face every day that he had left.

 

During the following days Michael could see a great difference in Dean. He spend a lot of time with the Winchesters, and the sadness he had seen in Dean’s eyes before was almost gone. He knew that the Winchester-brothers really belonged together, and sometimes it hurt a lot, because he had realized how much he loved Dean. Dean’s tragic fate had affected him a lot, and all he cared about was that Dean was happy.

 

After watching them so many times he was convinced that Sam loved Dean too, just as much. But he had promised Dean that he would never tell Sam about how Dean felt for him, and Michael intended to keep that promise. While keeping his silence, he still wished that Dean had the guts to tell Sam the truth. He could only begin to imagine what it was like, loving someone as much as Dean loved Sam and yet to know that you can never have that person.

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

Sam got laundry detail. It was hard work, but he didn’t mind, because there were many other duties within the walls that were far worse. Besides, Michael was there too, and Sam certainly didn’t mind having a friend to chat with because it made the time fly by. 

 

”Dean told me about your past. I hope you didn’t mind.”

 

”No, that’s okay. It is common knowledge in here anyway, besides nobody believes the vampire story anyway,” Michael said while stuffing a machine full with prison uniforms.

 

”I can’t believe that you are a hunter,” Sam laughed. ”It’s a small world.”

 

”Yeah, it is. Sometimes.”

 

”I’d really like to thank you for saving Dean from Dorian Burns,” Sam said, folding a uniform.

 

”Dean is a survivor, and he saved himself. I just gave him the tool to do it,” Michael said.

 

”Still, you got him away from Burns. You must care for him a lot.”

 

Michael turned his head to look at Sam.

 

”I do, he deserves a better destiny than being raped by Burns. Still, I can’t forget his tragic fate. Dean is facing that situation with an amazing courage. If it were me, I would have been wrecked.”

 

Sam stopped folding the uniforms.

 

”I know what you mean. Dean has always tried to keep me safe, ever since we were children. I wouldn’t be alive if it wasn’t for him. Now I have promised to save him, but I don’t know how. By gotten myself incarcerated probably makes it impossible. It is really getting to me sometimes. I care for him too, you will never know how much, His time is running out and that is killing me too. I don’t know what to do. Maybe I can do some research at the prison library.”

 

”Sam, Why did you come here, when he told you to stay away? The chance to save him in here is even slimmer then on the outside.”

 

”I know, and I feel terrible about that, but I just knew that I had to see him, even if it was one last time. I couldn’t keep myself away.”

 

”I don’t think I could’ve either.”

 

”Besides, I think that he is in danger. I dreamt that he died, or maybe it was some kind of premonition, I don’t know” 

 

Michael looked completely shocked.

 

”What did you see? Was it the hellhound?”

 

”No. It was something else, and that is scaring the hell out of me. He was burned almost beyond recognition. He had been on fire.”

 

”Did you tell him?”

 

”No, he has enough on his mind. I didn’t want to burden him with that too.”

 

Michael looked Sam straight in the eyes, and Sam really knew why this kid was so important to Dean. He was a really good person, and he radiated wisdom and maturity that you rarely saw in such a young person.

 

”Sam, you must tell him.”

 

”I don’t know how.”

 

”I’m a firm believer in truth, and I can see so clearly how much the two of you care for each other. You are a team, an unstoppable force, and in that perspective I’m glad you came here. Dean needs you, but you’ve got to stop withholding important things from each other. That goes for Dean too. He has kept something inside him for years that he can’t tell you, I wish that he did.”

 

”Do you know what it is?”

 

”Yes.”

 

”Please, tell me.”

 

Michael could see the concern in Sam’s face. It was no doubt that he loved his brother just as much as Dean loved him.

 

”It is nothing you need to be afraid of. It is nothing bad, but this secret is destroying him, still it is not my business to say. He has to tell you himself, when he is ready. It has to come from him.”

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

Dean was on his way to his cell, walking across the hall when he bumped into Dorian Burns.

 

”I like that brother of yours. He is even cuter than you are. He’s got a cute ass too. I can’t wait to fuck him.”

 

”Leave my brother alone, you sick fuck.”

 

”No, I don't think I will,” Dorian said. ”Since you haven’t been willing to cooperate, and turned down all my nice invitations, I figured I might had to find someone else, and your brother is the one.”

 

”I told you to leave him alone.”

 

”I could, if I got something else in return.”

 

”What do you want?”

 

”You! If you let me fuck you, I might leave your brother alone.”

 

Dean was very tempted to agree to Burns’s offer just to keep his Sammy safe, but he couldn’t let that bastard win.

 

”That’s never gonna happen.”

 

”You don’t get it, do you? It is just a matter of time until my dick ends up in a Winchester’s ass. It is up to you if you want it to be yours, or little Sam’s. You can’t protect him every moment. Why don’t you just surrender and give yourself to me, or I will have him. I’m sure he is gonna enjoy it too.”

 

”If you touch him, I swear I’m gonna kill you.”

 

”Not if you’re already dead. Don’t push your luck, Winchester.”

 

Dean walked away without looking back. He could feel Burns’ eyes on his ass. Dean knew that if he didn’t walk away, he probably couldn’t keep himself from beating Burns bloody, and that would also mean that he would end up in the hole. And in there, there was no way that he could protect Sam.

 

Burns kept staring at Dean. He was really pissed off. He was sure that Dean would cave if he threatened to rape his brother. The frustration and lust spiked in Burns until he could not think of anything but bringing Dean down in some way. Breaking him. Burns walked across the hall until he found himself outside of Joe Zorelli’s cell.

 

Zorelli’s big Italian goon Roberto was blocking his way.

 

”I’m not in the mood for these games. I want to see your Boss,” Burns said.

 

”He doesn’t want to see you.”

 

”Look. I’m not here to fight about that cell phone and I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t important.”

 

Roberto put his head in through the doorway.

 

”Boss! Burns said…”

 

”I heard, send him in,” Zorelli’s voice was heard from the inside.

 

Burns entered Zorelli’s cell.

 

”So, this is not about the cell phone, huh? Then what is it about?”

 

”Well, actually, it is partly about the cell phone. Just hear me out. I know were you got it from. It was from that Winchester-guy wasn’t it? Don’t you see? He is messing with both of us.”

 

”I bought it fair and square.”

 

”Of course you did, but that’s not the point. Having a cell phone in your possession is a great advantage and that also makes you vulnerable. The fewer who knows about it, the better, right?”

 

Zorelli nodded.

 

”Dean Winchester knows that little secret of yours that also means that he can manipulate you. Don’t you realize why he gave it or sold it to you, whatever?”

 

”I made it very clear that if he messes with me he won’t live for long.”

 

”He will tell the hacks, they will take it away and you will be put in the hole, and you won’t be able to prove that it was his doing. He was my cellmate. I know how his devious mind works. If you wasted him, it would be beneficial for both of us. He really is a sneak. Be aware…Boss!”

 

”I’ll consider it. Now, get the fuck out of here.”

 

Dorian left.

 

”What do you think, boss?" Roberto asked.

 

”That fuck is partly right. We can’t be too careful. Let’s waste the Winchester-guy.” Joe Zorelli said.

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

Dean entered his and Michael’s cell. Michael was lying on his bunk reading a book. Dean was still furious after his little disagreement with Dorian Burns.

 

”What’s the matter with you?” Michael asked. ”There's almost steam coming out of your ears.”

 

”Dorian Burns! Who else? Maybe we shouldn’t have messed with him.”

 

”What happened?”

 

”That son of a bitch is after my brother.”

 

”Oh my God!”

 

Michael closed his book and jumped down from his bunk, facing Dean.

 

”I don’t know if Sam will be strong enough to fight Burns and his gang,” Dean said. ”And I won’t be around forever. You should have seen him. You should have heard the way he talked. He is seriously after Sam.” 

 

”That would be the perfect revenge.”

 

”Michael, I’m begging you. Please take care of Sam.”

 

”You are very capable of doing that yourself.”

 

”I mean, after I’m gone.”

 

”You are not gonna die.”

 

”Yes I am. The hellhound will come for me in ten months and 9 days. Michael, please. You are the only one I can totally trust in here with that.”

 

”Of course I’ll take care of Sam. We have spent a lot of time together. He is a great guy and I understand why you love him so much. I will do anything to keep him safe. You have my word.”

 

”Thanks, you are a true friend,” Dean said and embraced Michael. A CO saw them and knocked hard on the door to make them stop hugging. Dean let go of Michael.

 

”I hate this place,” Dean said quietly to himself.

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

Sam was on his way to his cell after taking a shower. His clothes were damp and his hair still dripping wet. He was walking a corridor when he heard footsteps behind him. For a second he feared the worst and turned around, but he relaxed when he saw Claire Methany’s ugly face

 

”Oh thank God it was you. You scared the hell out of me.”

 

”No, need to be scared, Winchester. There is no use fearing the inevitable.”

 

”What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

”Show me your hands.”

 

”What’s going on?”

 

”Don’t fuck with me, Winchester, just show me your hands.”

 

Sam dropped the towel he was holding and showed her his hands, and before he knew it he was cuffed.

 

”Come with me,” Claire said not changing her face. They stopped by a door. There was a sign

that said: ‘Janitors Closet’. She opened the door and urged Sam to walk inside.

 

Claire didn’t notice that Michael was watching from a distance. He knew he had to tell Dean that something was going on with his brother, but first he had to find out what.

 

Sam found himself in a large room. It was too large to be called a closet, Sam thought. There were many shelves containing mostly prison uniforms as well as mops and cleaning supplies of every kind.

 

”What the hell are we doing here?”

 

”Shut the fuck up and face the wall.”

 

Sam did what he was told. He had a really bad feeling of this. She locked his handcuffs into a holder in front of Sam’s face. Sam didn’t put up any resistance. He just didn’t want to end up in the hole. There was probably a reason for her doing this to him. If he just stayed calm and talked to her everything would be all right, he thought.

 

Then she took a chain and tied up his ankles and locked the chain to another holder in the wall.

 

”Come on, why are you doing this? I haven’t done anything wrong.”

 

She didn’t answer him. Sam was standing with his face against the wall unable to move his hands and feet. Those holders in the wall must have been used for this purpose before. He feared that this room was used as a torture chamber.

 

Then he heard the door open.

 

”He is all yours,” Claire said. 

 

”Great.” Sam felt a chill when he heard Dorian Burns’s voice.

 

”I’ve done my part. Now I expect to get paid.”

 

”Worth every penny,” Dorian said. Sam heard the rustle of bills being exchanged.

 

Claire was about to leave when she turned around and said. ”Oh…You’re gonna need this.”

 

Claire gave Dorian a bottle of lube, then she left the room.

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

Michael watched Dorian’s gang walking through the corridor, they stopped by the door to the janitor’s closet, guarding it. There were four of them. Then Michael saw Claire Methany coming out from the room. Sam and Dorian were obviously still inside. There was no way he could take out all those goons that were placed outside the room. 

 

He had to get some help. He started to run, but then he realized that he couldn’t go to one of the hacks. Who knew which of them were involved in this? He had to find Dean and he started to run to his cell.

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

”Sam Winchester. Finally I’ve got you exactly were I want you.”

 

”Go to hell,” Sam said through gritted teeth.

 

”I’m already there, Sammy. And so are you. Maybe this will make your brother understand not to fuck with me. You can relax, Sammy. I’m not gonna hurt you. Actually I will make you experience something very special that you have probably never done before. You will probably even enjoy it. At least that’s what I told your brother. You should have seen his face,” Burns chuckled.

 

Sam knew what Burns was getting at, and he also knew that there was no way out of this.

Dorian caressed Sam’s hair that was almost dry now.

 

”Oh, Sammy. You really are gorgeous. You smell so good, so clean, fresh and newly showered. Just the way I want it.”

 

Burns was really creeping Sam out. What scared him most was that the way he talked. Like this, Burns reminded him so much of the yellow-eyed demon. Burns unbuttoned and dropped Sam’s pants and underwear.

 

”No, please. You don’t need to do this.”

 

”But I do. You have a really tight ass. You are irresistible. Just relax and enjoy it. It will be over before you know it. I wished that your brother was here witnessing this.”

 

Burns lubed up his finger, and parted Sam’s ass cheeks.

 

”Please don’t,” Sam begged. But Burns didn’t care. Then Sam felt a finger entering his hole. It slid all the way in. Burns slowly started to fuck him with his finger and he could feel Sam’s muscles clenching down around it. Burns started to massage Sam’s prostate.

 

”It is useless to resist. I will make it really good for you.”

 

The part Sam hated most was that it actually felt good and he started to get hard. It didn’t matter that he didn’t want to do this for a second, his body didn’t care. 

 

”See, I told you, you’d like it.”

 

”Fuck you!” Sam said through gritted teeth.

 

”No, you’ve got that backwards. I’m gonna fuck you, and I’m gonna make you come whether you want it or not.”

 

No, please don’t make me come, Sam thought. That would be the ultimate humiliation. But he knew that it was exactly what Burns wanted. And he wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of begging him to stop. 

 

Burns started to touch Sam’s dick. He smeared the pre-come all over the shaft and then he started to jack Sam off.

 

Sam was about to be raped, and now when it was happening to him he realized that rape was probably the worst thing that could be done to a human being. Burns' intention was to torment him and show him that he had power over him. 

 

Sam felt so humiliated over what he was put through and the only thing he wished for was that Burns would stop. He knew that if he yelled for help and someone saw them he would feel even worse. He didn’t want to give Burns the satisfaction and show him that he was terrified. Burns hadn’t penetrated him with his cock yet; the worst part of this was about to come.

 

Sam also knew that he would come if Burns continued the stimulation of his dick and prostate.

 

Neither Sam nor Burns was aware what was happening outside the sound proof door.

 

Michael had managed to get Dean and they were both fighting with Burns’s goons. There was not a single officer around witnessing that. Claire had deliberately kept her colleagues away from this part of the cellblock.

 

Dean was furious. He kept punching one of the goons until he clocked him. Another one of them was already unconscious on the floor. Michael was kicking and fighting with the two that were left. Dean felt that he should help his friend, but all he could think of was Sam and he opened the door and entered the room.

 

Dean saw his brother strapped naked to the wall with Dorian’s fingers up his ass. Dean was horrified. Burns looked over his shoulder and saw Dean’s furious face. Burns removed his fingers from Sam’s ass, and he almost didn’t have a chance to react before Dean was all over him. 

 

Dean fought like he had never fought before. He was on the top of Burns, beating his nose bloody once again. Burns tried to resist but he had no chance against the fury of Dean Winchester. He managed to kick Dean in the face. Dean fell to the floor and it was enough for Burns to rise to his feet. Burns pulled a knife. He could see that Dean hesitated for a moment, but Dean didn’t care if he ended up hurt. He had to take out Burns no matter what it cost.

 

Burns tried to stab Dean but he missed. Dean took the opportunity to kick the knife out of Burns’ hand. The knife landed on the floor, but out of reach for Dean. Now Burns had no defense and Dean jumped him once more. Burns stumbled backwards, propelled by the great force from Dean, and hit his head to the concrete wall. With a broken grunt, the would-be rapist dropped unconscious to the floor.

 

Dean was by Sam in an instant.

 

”Dean, are you alright?” Sam said.

 

”Don’t worry about me,” Dean said. ”How are you, are you hurt?”

 

”No, except for…”

 

”Sammy, whatever you do, don’t tell anyone about what Burns did to you, not even the Warden. Because if the word gets out, you will not be left in peace. Still, listen, don’t feel embarrassed over what happened. It's not your fault. It's mine. I should’ve protected you. My God. This was not supposed to happen.” 

 

Dean had tears in his eyes. Seeing his brother being molested seemed to effect him even worse than it did Sam. Dean was trying to remove the chains from Sam’s ankles, and he didn’t see Dorian opening his eyes. Dorian grabbed the knife on the floor and very stealthily moved towards Dean and he was about to plunge the knife between Dean’s shoulder blades when the door flung open. 

 

Michael was standing in the doorway with a knife in his hand. He reacted instinctively when he saw what was about to happen. He threw the knife he had in his hand and it plunged deep inside Burns’ back. Burns looked completely surprised. Blood ran from his mouth and then he dropped dead to the floor.

 

It had all happened so fast that Dean almost didn’t have a chance to react.

 

Dean turned around and he saw Burns lying dead on the floor with a large knife sticking out of his back. He only then saw Michael standing in the doorway.

 

”You saved our lives,” Dean said. ”How did you…?”

 

”One of Burns’ goons pulled a knife. I knocked both of them down, grabbed the knife and you know the rest.”

 

Dean moved closer to Burns and pulled the bloody knife out of Burns’ back.

 

”No, don’t touch it. Use the knife on the floor instead,” Michael yelled. ”Your fingerprints will be on it. You will get blamed.”

 

”I don’t care.” Dean started to wipe off Michael’s fingerprints and replacing them with his own.

 

”What the hell are you doing,” Sam said. ”You are going to get the death penalty.”

 

”I’m gonna die anyway. I’m gonna take the blame and I don’t want to hear any other word from the two of you. Is that understood?”

 

Michael was speechless. Sam was in complete chock. Dean started to work on the lock of Sam’s handcuffs with the knife, and as soon as Sam was out of them he pulled his pants up.

 

Then a couple of CO’s came in through the door. The first thing they saw was the dead body of Dorian Burns lying in a pool of blood on the floor and Dean holding a bloody knife in his hands.

 

”Drop the knife, now!” 

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

Ten minutes later Warden Perry Jennings was in the room interrogating Sam, Dean and Michael.

 

”I don’t tolerate violence or murders in my prison. I want to know which one of you is responsible and I want to know now.”

 

”I am.” Dean said. ”I killed him.”

 

”Why?”

 

”He was threatening to kill my brother.”

 

”That’s no reason for murdering someone,” Warden Jennings said. He was furious. 

 

”You are gonna get the death sentence. A one way pass to death row.”

 

”Wait,” Sam said. ”He has rights. He is not convicted yet.”

 

”But he will be. He will get his day in court but he doesn’t stand a chance. Take him away.”

 

Two CO’s pulled away with Dean and left the room.

 

”Did the two of you see what happened?” Warden Jennings said and turned to Sam and Michael.

 

Sam understood all too well why Dean took the blame for Burns’ murder. Dean was right, he was gonna die soon anyway. Sam knew that there was no way to save Dean either from jail or the hellhound. But Michael was the true hero. He had saved both of them and Sam didn’t want him to die either. But he could never implicate Dean for the murder, that was just something he could never do.

 

”I was unconscious,” Sam lied.

 

Michael wanted to confess. The last thing he wanted was to see the man that he loved being executed, but he also remembered the determination in Dean’s eyes, and he remembered how Dean had begged him to take care of Sam. Dean was as good as dead with the crossroads-deal coming up and he knew that it was Dean’s dying wish that he would take care of Sam. Still he couldn’t implicate someone that was completely innocent.

 

”I didn’t see anything either. Burns was already dead when I went in here.” Michael said.

 

”Is that all you have to say?”

 

Both Sam and Michael nodded.

 

”Take them to solitary!”

 

”Why?” Sam asked.

 

”The prison system works in mysterious ways,” the Warden said with a nasty grin. He knew that the two men were hiding something and until he found out what, he was going to treat them as if they were accomplices to murder.


	6. Chapter 6  Till Death Do Us Part

  
Author's notes: My beta reader is very busy. It means that this last chapter is completely unbetaed. Sorry about that.  


* * *

TWO MONTHS LATER

 

Just as always everything had gone as bad as it could for the Winchester-brothers. Sam was still in solitaire and he hadn’t seen either Michael or his brother since that terrible event in the janitor’s closet. He had been sentenced to four years in prison.

 

For Dean it was even worse. He had been sentenced to death. He was sitting in his cell in death row, and he was well aware of the fact that it was his final destination. The cell was quite large. He was treated well by the COs and he was left alone by other inmates which suited him fine. 

 

Since the crossroads-deal he had wished that he could freeze the time, because it was remarkable how fast the days went by when something you dreaded was moving closer and closer. But since he was put in death row his way of thinking had changed. Time went so unbelievably slow that he felt like waiting to die was the only purpose of the days he had left. He would never see the light of day again. He had nothing to live for. He longed for the day of his execution. He just wanted it over with.

 

He sat on the bunk in his cell brooding as usual when he heard a noise. It was probably one of the COs checking on him. The noise came closer and he realized that it was the sound of someone mopping the floor Then he saw that it was Michael.

 

“Hey Michael. It’s nice to see you. What are you doing here? Well, I can see what you are doing but…how?…”

 

“I got a new detail. It sucks but it is better than sitting in that cell all day long. I’m in solitaire.”

 

“Why?”

 

“They don’t tell me. I have been, ever since Burns’s death.”

 

“What about Sam?”

 

“He is in solitaire too.”

 

“How is he?”

 

“I don’t know. I’m not allowed to see him. How are you holding up?” Michael asked.

 

“I’m sitting here. Waiting to die.”

 

“Please, don’t say…”

 

“Yeah. I got the death penalty. I’m scheduled to be executed in 2 months exactly.”

 

“Dean, no.” Michael got tears in his eyes, but for Dean’s sake he had to keep a straight face and he tried to keep his voice steady.

 

“I knew what I was doing when I confessed. I knew it would come to this,” Dean said.

 

“This is so damn unfair.”

 

“It’s all right, really. I’m not choosing to die. I’m choosing for you and Sam to live.”

 

“Dean. I can’t let you do this. I can’t let you die, not when I have the power to save you. I can confess.” 

 

“Don’t. This will be for the best,” Dean said.

 

“How can you say that? Haven’t you done enough for us already? You keep sacrificing your self like if everybody else is worth so much more. Don’t you see? You are worth everything. You are worth everything to me, and your brother. He loves you. You must live to be with him.”

 

“Please, don’t go there. There is no way and we both know it. Sam doesn’t have the same feelings I have for him. I will be dead soon anyway. There are eight months left now before that puppy is coming for me, and a needle is a far less painful way to go than facing the claws of that demonic beast. The bottom line is; if you confess, you are the one who’s going to die, and I will die too anyway, and Sam will end up alone. I need you to take care of him, remember? That’s what is important and don’t even consider to confess.”

 

“It would buy you some time.”

 

“No, it can’t be. It has to be this way. You must take care of Sam. Promise me that you will do that.”

 

“I will.” Now Michael was crying. Dean knew that the feelings Michael had for Dean was real. He truly loved Dean and it was breaking his heart begging Michael to let him die, because he truly understood how hard it was for Michael.

 

Michael wiped off his tears and tried to smile.

 

“For what it was worth. You are the bravest man I’ve ever met. And I will never forget you.”

 

“You have to go now,” was all Dean could say. He couldn’t stand the devastated look on Michael’s face. He had to stay strong, but the truth was; he was afraid that he would have a breakdown. He turned away from Michael and wiped off the tears that was flooding his eyes. He managed to get a hold of himself and when he turned around Michael was gone.

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

Sam was sitting in his cell brooding just as much as Dean. He liked solitaire. It meant that he was left alone. Being in solitaire wasn’t as bad as the name suggested. The cell was in the same size as he was used to and he didn’t even had to share that space with someone else. The door to the cell was a grate. Not that transparent door he was used to. He preferred this; somehow it was less claustrophobic.

 

He had gotten a new detail as well. He was the secretary to Doc Sherwood. A job that was pretty easy. The biggest difference of being in solitaire was that he wasn’t allowed to socialize with other inmates, and that suited him fine anyway. But he missed his brother tremendously, and just as Dean he spend most of the time in his cell brooding.

 

“Mr. Winchester?”

 

Sam woke up from his thoughts and looked at the bald head of Warden Jennings.

 

“I have some news for you.”

 

“It’s about Dean isn’t it?”

 

Sam could see the hesitation on Perry Jennings’s face. He had obviously bad news to deliver and it annoyed Sam to see the look of concern in the Warden’s face. After everything they had put him and Dean through he didn’t want any sympathy or a feeble attempt to sugarcoat the bad news, which it obviously was.

 

“Just tell me what it is,” Sam snapped.

 

“The court sentenced your brother to death. He will get the lethal injection. He is scheduled to be executed in two months from now.”

 

Sam had expected the whole time that it would come to this, yet hearing those worlds from the Warden made it somehow real for the first time. Now it was very clear to him that Dean was gonna die. There was no escape this time.

 

“I need to see him,” Sam said.

 

“Mr. Winchester. We have very strict regulations.”

 

“I have to see him, please.”

 

“I’m sorry but I won’t make any exceptions for you. I will let you see him, but only ones. It can be either tomorrow or the day before his execution. It must be your choice.”

 

Sam knew that it would probably be better to wait until the day before his brother’s death. He also knew that if he saw him right away it would be way too painful waiting two months for Dean to die and never be able to see him again, but he didn’t have a choice. He had to see him as soon as possible.

 

“I want to see him tomorrow.”

 

“I’ll arrange it.”

 

Sam tried to sleep that night, but it was impossible. He kept thinking of Dean. Dean was about to die. The long road for the two of them would end here. There would never be Sam and Dean ever again. His life flashed buy. He couldn’t believe that this was happening. He always figured that Dean would die on a hunt. He could never imagine that Dean would die in the hands of the judicial system with a needle in his arm. 

 

What seemed even more ironic was that back in the old days, Sam was about to be a lawyer. He would spend his life using and defending the law, and now the law would kill the person he loved more than anybody in the whole world.

 

How could he prepare himself seeing Dean tomorrow, knowing that it was the last time he saw that face he loved so much.

 

This was the last chance he ever had to tell Dean how much he loved him. He could not let Dean die not knowing how deeply he loved him. He didn’t care if Dean thought that his little brother was sick or perverted, this was the last time and he knew that he had to do it, no matter what.

 

There was also another thing he had to face. What he dreaded most of seeing Dean was to say good bye to him. After tomorrow, all he could do was waiting for Dean to die in another part of the building. In this moment it was so very clear to Sam that he couldn’t live without Dean. He knew that when he would get the announcement of his brother’s death, he would have to end his own life.

 

He blamed himself for everything that had happened. If he hadn’t been so stubborn seeing Dean despite the warnings Dean would not be condemned to die. At least not by the court. If Sam hadn’t got caught, Dorian Burns wouldn’t have molested him, and nothing of what went down in that room would have happened. And Dean wouldn’t have made another sacrifice to keep Sam alive.

 

Keeping Sam alive was Dean’s dying wish and Sam knew it all too well. The guilt almost made him nauseous. Dean made the deal with the Crossroads-demon to bring back Sam from the dead. He had confessed to arson and murders to get lesser charge for Sam if he ever got caught. And it was Sam’s fault that he got caught.

 

And now Dean had been condemned to die just for having someone protecting Sam in jail. Sam knew that Dean did this for Michael as well, and the guy had saved both their lives and he couldn’t stand the thought of Michael being executed either.

 

The fact remained. If it weren’t for Sam, Dean wouldn’t have been sentenced to death. Dean had done everything to protect him and Sam had let Dean down completely. That was the other reason why he had to kill himself, but the main reason was that after everything that had happened the loss would destroy him and he had to die to escape the pain. There was no other way.

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

Warden Perry Jennings knocked on Doctor Martha Sherwood’s office.

 

“Do you have a minute?” Dr. Sherwood was sitting in her white doctor’s coat by her desk.

 

“Five actually, then I’m expecting a patient. What can I do for you, Warden?”

 

“Dean Winchester’s execution is coming up. I just wanted to make you aware of that you are the one who is going to inject him the drugs.”

 

“You’ve got to be kidding!”

 

“No.”

 

“I won’t do it. There has to be another way,” Martha yelled in anger.

 

“Well, the old electric chair is in the basement. But that is not an improved method anymore, besides a prick from a needle is much more painless.”

 

“I’m not so sure about that, Warden. For you information it was the Nazis that developed the lethal injection. They used it for killing children, and we both know that those guys wasn’t exactly what could be called merciful.”

 

“All I’m asking is for you to start the IV. I can have someone else to inject the stuff.”

 

“No. I won’t do it. I’m a doctor for God’s sake. I am devoted to save lives. I won’t use my medical training to do murder. I refuse,” Martha said. She looked very determined.

 

“It is a part of your job description. I suggest you read your contract.”

 

“When I took this job no one had been executed in over two years. I assumed…”

 

“You assumed wrong,” the Warden said.

 

“Then I have to quit.”

 

“Come on. This isn’t murder. You are just acting in the name of the law.”

 

“Then the law is wrong. I won’t do this. For your information, Dean Winchester are one of the few decent men in here and I’m not gonna kill him no matter what. Find someone else. Because you will have my resignation the first thing tomorrow morning.” 

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

“I want Dean Winchester dead,” Joe Zorelli said.

 

“Then just relax and let the system do the work. He will be dead in two months anyway,” Claire Methany said with a dead calm face.

 

“Not good enough. I want him dead, now,” Zorelli whispered.

 

“Why?”

 

“That’s irrelevant.”

 

“Not to me. Not if I’m gonna waste someone.”

 

“Just count the money.”

 

Zorelli sneaked a bunch of bills into her fat hand and she counted the money very thoroughly.

 

“Not enough. I want something more,” Claire said and put the money in her pocket.

 

“Just name it.”

 

“Him!”

 

She nodded to Roberto who was standing far away chatting with another inmate.

 

“You want Roberto?”

 

“That’s right. I’ll take the money and one night with him, and Dean Winchester stops breathing.”

 

“When?”

 

“Soon, very soon. You will have to trust me on this one,” Claire said with a grin on her face.

 

Zorelli knew that she would agree. He knew her sadistic nature all too well, and she wouldn’t say ‘no’ to an opportunity to torment and murder a pretty boy.

 

“Roberto is all yours,” Zorelli said. They shook hands and went in different directions. Zorelli walked over to Roberto.

 

“The Winchester-guy will be gone soon. I just made a deal.”

 

“Why?” Roberto said. “He’s got the death penalty coming up. He will be dead in two months, why bother?”

 

“He’s got two months left to snitch on my cell phone. I won’t take any chances. Claire is gonna waste him.”

 

“She will do a proper job. She always does,” Roberto said.

 

“By the way, you will have to sleep with her in return. I just thought you wanted to know.”

 

“You are pimping me to that horror toad just to waste Dean Winchester?” Roberto said with terror in his voice.

 

“You don’t have any problem with that, do you?”

 

“No, Boss.”

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

The next morning Sam was taken to death row to see his brother. He was actually very nervous and he found that strange because he always used to be very relaxed around Dean. Dean had always been safety and comfort to him, but this time it was different. Not just because it was the last time ever he spoke with Dean, but also because of his very well kept secret he was now supposed to reveal.

 

The CO unlocked the grate to Dean’s cell and urged Sam to go inside. The moment he lay his eyes on Dean he wasn’t sure that he was gonna handle this, not any of it. He just kept staring at him as if it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen, and it probably was.

 

Dean reacted the same way. He had missed his Sammy so much. But he didn’t want to have a breakdown in front of his brother. Sam felt the same way and he tried to control himself too.

 

“Hey!” Dean said. “It’s good to see you. Are you all right?” Dean asked.

 

“I’m fine. Dean…!”

 

Dean could see the tears in Sam’s face, if he started to cry Dean knew that he wouldn’t be able to control himself either.

 

“No tears, Sammy. Where is that sweet smile of yours? Come on, give me a smile.”

 

Sam tried to smile, but he was not very successful.”

 

“You can do better than that. Let’s take that stick out of your butt huh?”

 

Then Sam gave him a genuine smile.

 

“That’s better.”

 

Sam hugged him. He inhaled the scent of Dean, and he wondered how he was supposed to go on never smelling the scent of Dean again.

 

“How are you holding up?” Sam asked when he broke the hug.

 

“I’m fine. Condemned prisoners are treated so much better.”

 

“I’m so sorry that it had to come to this,” Sam said and hugged Dean again. This time he was not able to fight the tears.

 

“It’s all right Sammy, really. It has to be this way. It sure beats being killed by a hellhound.” 

 

“Dean, you must fight this. We must find a way to get you out of here. I won’t let you die.”

 

“You have to. There is no way. I have found peace with it. Now I just want it to be over.”

 

“So, you are just gonna lay down and die, surrender just like that?” 

 

“Pretty much” Dean said.

 

“Fight, damn it!”

 

“I’m tired of fighting. I have fought my entire life. It is over now. I don’t have the strength to go on. I shouldn’t even be here, you know,” Dean said.

 

“Damn right!”

 

“No, I shouldn’t even be alive. I have escaped death so many times. You know I should have died after that electrocution that damaged my heart. It wasn’t natural that I was healed by that faith healer. The preacher’s wife was using serious black magic and I wished that you hadn’t brought me there. Another person died because I was healed.

 

After that car accident I was truly dying. There was no coming back. But Dad sacrificed his life for me. The way I was brought back wasn’t natural that time either. So, you see. I feel that I have lived on borrowed time all this time. I should have died years ago. This will make things right.”

 

“Have it ever occurred to you that there was a reason for you surviving those incidents.”

 

“Do you mean that it was my fate to survive and that my time hadn’t come yet? And that some kind of higher power wanted me to live?”

 

“Exactly,” Sam said.

 

“Well, if there is a higher power controlling my destiny he deserves a kick in the ass for everything he has put me through.”

 

“True, but…”

 

“Sammy. This is not about me. This is about you. I made that deal with the Crossroads-demon so that you could have a long and happy life. You will still be young when you get out of here in four years. And until then you won’t be alone. Michael will be by your side. This is working out for the best under the circumstances.”

 

“Dean, I don’t want you to die.”

 

“Sammy. We don’t have any choice. When I’m gone you must go on. Leave this life behind you. Start over. Find a girl, have many children and have a long and happy life.”

 

“Who says I want to?”

 

“Find a boy then. Whatever rocks your boat,” Dean smiled.

 

“You know that is not what I’m saying. You are right in one aspect. Too many unnatural and weird things have happened. You seem to forget that I died too. I shouldn’t have survived either. After you’re gone I don’t want to be around either.”

 

“Damn it, Sammy. Don’t say things like that. How am I supposed to die in peace if I need to worry about you? You have to stay strong. You will get over my death. The grief will pass eventually. Promise me that you will go on after that I’m gone.”

 

“Dean, I can’t.”

 

“Yes you can. Just promise.”

 

“Okay, I will. God help me.”

 

Sam knew that there was no turning back now. He had to tell Dean his secret. It was now or never.

 

“Dean, there is also something else you should know.”

 

“What is it.” Dean looked very worried.

 

“No, it’s nothing bad, it is just that I…”

 

“What?”

 

“TIME IS UP!” The CO’s voice scared the hell out of both of them. They both looked up. Two CO’s were standing there unlocking the grate.

 

“No, not yet.” Sam looked devastated. “Just give me five more minutes I have to say this.”

 

“Sorry, I have to take you back now.” 

 

Sam tried to struggle, but they cuffed his hands and pulled him away.

 

“Sam.” Dean yelled when they pulled him out of sight. “Don’t hurt him.”

 

“Dean! Nooo! I have to tell you…Noooo….Deeeaaannn!”

 

Dean listened in horror of Sam’s panicked voice until it could no longer be heard.

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

Sam thought that this day was the day his heart died. He had seen Dean for the last time. And he had promised Dean not to take his own life, but he had never felt so hollow. All he could do now was to sit and wait for the day to come when Dean would die and forever be taken away from him. He had failed with everything. He had promised to save Dean from the deal, but he couldn’t. He had promised to stay away from Dean so that he wouldn’t get caught. But he couldn’t. And finally he had promised himself to tell Dean how deeply he loved him. He failed that too. How was he supposed to go on?

 

He felt completely heartbroken. Everything was lost. He lay in the darkness crying on his bunk. He tried to muffle the sounds with his pillow. What he didn’t know was that in death row was another person just as heartbroken who just wished that the day of the execution would come so that he would be put out of his misery. 

 

Sam cried himself to sleep that night, and he wished that he would never wake up again. Sam was completely exhausted and fell into a deep sleep. He slept so heavily that he didn’t notice the lights flickering and the black smoke soaring next to his cell.

 

But the smoke left him in peace and continued further down the cellblock were Michael was sitting in his cell.

 

Michael had noticed the flickering lights and he had a feeling that something bad was about to happen. Then he saw the black smoke. It came in through the grate, invading his cell. 

 

“No, stay away from me. Please, somebody help me,” Michael screamed.

 

But nobody heard. There were no guards because isolated prisoners didn’t need heavy guarding. Michael’s terrified voice was heard all the way to Sam’s cell but he slept so deep that he didn’t hear him. Sam and Michael were the only persons in solitaire at the moment. There was no one that could hear Michael’s terrified screaming.

 

 

*************************************************************************** 

 

 

Dean was sleeping on the bunk in his cell. He woke up by the sound of the door getting unlocked. Claire Methany came inside. Dean looked at her, She was really close. Dean hadn’t really noticed how ugly she was until he eyed her from such a short distance. She looked like a toad. 

 

“Get dressed and come with me,” she said. Dean did what he was told. “Were are you taking me?” he whispered. “Be quiet,” she whispered back. 

 

She led him out of his cell. Dean was really surprised when they left the cellblock and walked through corridors leading to other departments.

 

Something was not right. He could feel it and he feared the worst. They went down a staircase and ended up in some kind of cellar. They walked through a corridor and then they stopped. Claire opened a heavy door. Inside was a concrete room. By the wall opposite of their entrance was a chair.

 

Dean knew immediately that this wasn’t any chair.

 

“Is that what I think it is?” Dean asked, looking at the chair with terror.

 

“Yes,” Claire said, “The electric chair. Nowadays this is just a souvenir. That’s at least what they think. But I have made sure that this thing is functional. Welcome to your final destination Mr. Winchester. It will be a pleasure to see you fry. Or boiled actually, that’s what they say happens with your intestines.”

 

“Why are you doing this?”

 

“Money, of course.”

 

“Someone paid you to kill me. Who?”

 

“No need to worry about that. Actually, Mr. Winchester, soon you have no more worries.”

 

“No!” Dean yelled.

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

Sam woke up sweaty and completely terrified. He could still hear Dean’s screaming echoing in his head. This was not just a dream. This was much more than a dream. The dream he had had before made sense now. He remembered Dean’s burned face. And the CO’s zipping up the body bag that contained his dead brother burned to a crisp.

 

Sam knew that in this very moment Dean was about to be murdered by that Methany-bitch, and there was nothing Sam could do except for screaming for help. 

 

“Help! Is somebody there? Heeeelp!”

 

Then he heard footsteps moving closer.

 

“Thank God!” he said to himself, but in a moment later his jaw almost dropped to the floor when he saw Michael standing in front of him on the other side of the grate.

 

“Michael! How…”

 

Then Michael’s eyes turned black. Sam felt the panic rise.

 

“No, stay away from me,” he yelled and went for the holy water but realized that he didn’t have any.

 

“Don’t be such a drama-queen,” Michael’s voice said. “It’s me! Ruby!”

 

“Ruby! Why the hell didn’t you come before?”

 

“I had an awful lot of red tape to deal with to arrange this.”

 

“We have to save Dean. He is in serious trouble. I know were he is,” Sam said.

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

Claire cuffed Dean’s hands in a holder attached to the wall above his head. Dean looked at the terrible executioner through the corner of his eyes while she tied up his feet with a chain. 

 

“I’m glad to see that you want to keep me around a bit longer.”

 

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Claire said. “I call the shots here and I promise you that you are gonna die tonight, but if you are a good boy I can keep you alive a while longer.”

 

“How long?”

 

“Maybe 20 minutes or longer. It depends on you.”

 

“How?”

 

“You see I have a few secret pleasures that I’m sure you’d find interesting.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like this,” She said and kissed him on the mouth. She let her tongue slide into his mouth.

 

“I think I prefer the chair,” Dean said.

 

She gave him a hard slap in his face.

 

“Then the chair it is,” she said and unlocked his cuffs from the wall. Dean was completely defenseless with both hands and legs tied up. She forced him to sit down in the old wooden chair and tied his hands to it.

 

“And now the fun part can begin,” Claire said with a wicked smile.

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“It’s too late for that. You had your chance, remember?”

 

Now it was really clear to Dean that he was gonna die. The whole concept of the death penalty wasn’t real to him until now.

 

Claire picked up a sponge in a bucket by Dean’s feet.

 

“Hey, look at this,” she said. “I’m supposed to wet this and put it on your head. The water will easier lead the current through your body and you will be unconscious almost immediately and won’t feel much pain. But you know what? I think we will skip the water. It will be my pleasure watching you suffer a very extended agonizing death. It will take forever until you die, and you will be able to feel your intestines boil. Your body will probably caught fire too. It will be fun to watch you burn.”

 

“You bitch! You will never get away with this.”

 

“But I will. I have it all figured out. It doesn’t matter how; the only thing that concerns you at the moment is your death to come. Let’s get this over with. Usually the victim is allowed to say some last words, but I think we will skip that part too. I’m not in the mood for boring speeches.”

 

She fastened the helmet with electrical wires at his head. Dean was really terrified for what was coming. He had suffered electrocution before. He remembered the pain and he knew that this was gonna be much worse. He was even gonna burn.

 

Claire turned a key to a machine. A few moments later the machine was charged for the full blast of electric chock.

 

Dean was sweating. He breathed heavily and was expecting to feel the electricity flow from the helmet through his body any second now. Claire’s fingers were only an inch from the switch when the door flung open. Dean couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw Sam and Michael standing in the doorway.

 

Michael raised his hand and an invisible force pushed Claire Methany backwards and she hit her head hard in the wall.

 

Sam was by his brother in an instant and untied the helmet on Dean’s head as well as his hands and feet. He took Claire’s keys and freed Dean from his handcuffs.

 

“What the hell happened,” Dean said, looking at Michael. “What did you do? Who the hell are you?” But before Michael could answer that question a stream of black smoke exited his mouth. The exhausted young man dropped to the floor while the smoke was circling in the ceiling.

 

Claire was starting to regain conscious, she was very weak and couldn’t resist when the black smoke aimed at her and flew right into her mouth. She rose to her feet and looked at Dean with intense black eyes.

 

“No, she is a demon. Stay away from me, you bitch.”

 

“Dean, it’s okay. She’s gonna help us. We have to go, now,” Sam said.

 

In an instant Dean was by Michael’s side and helped him to his feet.

 

“That was a really nasty experience. It was a woman.” Michael said. Dean was patting his back.

 

“If we are gonna make it, we really have to go now,” Claire said. The three men followed her out through the room and through dark corridors.

 

“Saved by a demon. This is embarrassing,” Dean muttered to himself.

 

Then a CO came against them. Before he had a chance to react Ruby/Claire aimed her demonic powers against the man and knocked him out.

 

The four of them - actually the five of them since there were two of them in Claire’s body - kept running through the corridors. It didn’t take long until they were in the main building approaching the reception desk.

 

Two COs looked really surprised when Claire arrived with three prisoners.

 

“I’m moving these men. Please let us out!”

 

“Claire, what the hell is going on?” one of the COs asked.

 

“That’s non of your business,” Ruby forced Claire to say, then she knocked over those two COs as well. After unlocking the door with Claire’s keys there was only the main door that stood between the three men and freedom.

 

“Wait!” Dean said. “Before we go…”

 

Dean had discovered a row of lockers. He had to find their belongings before he left.

 

“Just hurry up,” Ruby said. “This bitch I’m sharing space with is trying to resist.” 

 

Dean found their lockers.

 

He was very delighted when he found his ring and the pendant that was so very dear to him, as well as a key to the Impala that was also found in Sam’s locker. Dean threw the keys to Michael and he opened his locker and took a necklace and a watch and put them in his pocket. He threw the keys back to Ruby/Claire who opened the front door. 

 

Dean thought that it was a blessing to feel the clean fresh air filling his lunges after being incarcerated for almost four months.

 

“You have to go on alone from here,” Ruby said. “The Impala is waiting over there. I have more work to do. I will keep the police away from you for a while.”

 

“Who the hell are you? You are a demon, damn it. I should have wasted you, if I could have,” Dean said.

 

“Luckily for all of us you didn’t. We have no time for this. You have to go now. I will make sure that the bitch in here will be blamed for your escape. Go!” Ruby said.

 

The three men ran to the car. When they were all inside Dean turned the ignition and with squeaky wheels he left the area of the South Dakota State Penitentiary.

 

Their escape went so fast that he couldn’t really believe that he was sitting in the Impala once again.

 

“How the hell did my car end up in front of the prison?”

 

“Well…,” Sam said.

 

“Don’t tell me that a demon drove my car.”

 

“Well, she saved our lives,” Sam said.

 

“Yeah, but a demon.”

 

“Let it go,” Sam said.

 

“A demon touched my car, I don’t believe it.”

 

“Dean, enough!”

 

“Did she hurt you baby?” Dean said petting the steering wheel.

 

“You’re a freak,” Sam said.

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Sam what happened. You know don’t you? How come that a demon saved us? I want the truth and I want it now!”

 

“No Dean. We will talk about this later. I promise. First of all, we need to get as many miles between us and South Dakota as possible.” 

 

“We will soon cross the state line,” Dean said.

 

“Just step on it.”

 

“How are you feeling, Michael?” Dean asked.

 

“Just stunned, I guess. I had a demon inside me. I had a girl inside me. That was disgusting.”

 

Both Sam and Dean laughed.

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

They kept driving mile after mile. They took turn and just stopped for food, pee break and for buying new cell phones. They went through Minnesota and then they found themselves in Wisconsin. They mostly rode in silence.

 

Then Michael made a phone call. 

 

“It’s me, Michael…I escaped…Can I come and stay with you?…I will…Thanks?”

 

“You can let me off outside of Green Bay. From there I can get to Gladstone on my own,” Michael said.

 

“Who is waiting in Gladstone?” Dean asked.

 

“A friend of mine. She said that I could stay with her. I will be safe there. She owns a roadhouse. She just got started. The old one she had burned down not long ago. Maybe the two of you know her.”

 

“Don’t tell me!” Dean said. “Ellen Harvelle?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“It’s a small world,” Dean said.

 

“I’ll be safe there. She will take care of me.”

 

“She is a good woman,” Sam said.

 

“Although her daughter Jo seems to have a crush on me,” Michael said. “Very annoying.”

 

Dean started to laugh.

 

“What is it?” Michael asked.

 

“Never mind,” Dean said.

 

 

*************************************************************************** 

 

 

Many hours later they reached Green Bay. Sam who was driving at the moment turned over. The three of them went out of the car.

 

Michael hugged Sam. 

 

“I will never forget you, Sam. I can’t believe that I’m free.”

 

“Are you sure you are going to be all right getting to Gladstone on your own?” Sam asked.

 

“I’m positive,” Michael answered.

 

“Take this.” Sam opened the trunk and gave Michael a costume.

 

“What’s this?”

 

“Just in case,” Sam said. “Try it on!”

 

Michael tried the costume Sam gave him. It turned out to be the Japanese guy Sam had impersonated before. Michael was a moment later dressed in the black hair and just as black mustache and beard. There was nothing left to see of his face.

 

“Congratulations. You are now Hip Unagi!” Sam chuckled.

 

They all laughed. Dean stepped forward and hugged his friend. For a moment Sam had a feeling that Michael was dearer to Dean than he cared to admit.

 

“You really are ugly in that thing,” Dean said. “Thanks for everything and good luck.”

 

“You too,” Michael said. “I will never forget the two of you, and especially not you,” he said to Dean. Michael was so tempted to kiss Dean in that moment but he couldn’t do that with Dean’s brother watching and with all the Japanese hair in his face.

 

Then Sam and Dean jumped back into the Impala and drove off, leaving Michael behind at the side of the road. Dean felt a sting in his chest. He had started to care for that kid much more than he wanted to admit. But just an hour later Dean started to realize that he and Sam were actually free now again. He had managed to escape death once again and he and Sammy were back in the car. He felt really happy although he knew that he still had to find a way to escape the hellhound.

 

But now he was not gonna die in two months. He had eight months left. Eight months together with Sammy, and he didn’t want to waste that time.

 

Sam felt much happier too. He couldn’t believe that they were out of jail, together again on the road. All his joy of living was back, as well as his will to fight. Now when they had come this far he was determined to save Dean from the hellhound.

 

A few hours later they found a small motel that they checked themselves into. After a shower Sam jumped straight to bed, but Dean seemed restless. He hadn’t even undressed yet. He was sitting in a chair watching Sam.

 

“Sammy. We really need to talk about what happened when we got rescued, cause you see, I really don’t know what happened, only that a demon was involved. And it makes me very uneasy.”

 

“Dean. I promise that I will tell you everything…tomorrow. But I’m beat now. I really need to sleep.”

 

Dean got undressed and went to bed next to Sam. Sleeping in a real bed and be out of that hell hole gave him a feeling of joy and satisfaction that was beyond words. He listened to his brother’s breath and he hoped that he hadn’t fallen asleep yet.

 

“Hey, Sammy!” 

 

“Yeah!”

 

“About what Burns did to you.” Dean could see that it made Sam uncomfortable.

 

“I can only begin to understand what it was like, and I’m so sorry for what happened.”

 

“It was not your fault.”

 

“Just remember that it was not your fault either. It could have happened to me, or anybody else. Don’t feel embarrassed or ashamed about it. And if you want to talk about it…”

 

“I don’t. I don’t ever want to either think or talk about that again.”

 

“I understand,” Dean said. He certainly couldn’t blame Sam for not wanting to talk about it. Dean knew that he’d have reacted exactly the same way.

 

“Sam, when I was in death row you were about to tell me something.”

 

“It was nothing important.”

 

“It seemed to be.”

 

“Not anymore. It doesn’t matter what it was because now everything is all right. Go to sleep now,” Sam said.

 

And in a moment later the Winchester brothers were in a deep peaceful sleep that neither of them had had in a long time.

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

The next morning Dr Martha Sherwood was reading the newspaper. She couldn’t avoid seeing the headline. 

 

She opened the paper.

 

Three inmates have escaped from the South Dakota State Penitentiary. They got help from a correctional officer. She’s been fired from her position and will be prosecuted.

 

Dean Winchester, his brother Sam Winchester and Michael Riley are the names of the three refugees. Riley and Sam Winchester escaped from solitaire. Dean Winchester was in death row and was scheduled to be executed in two months. All three of them were convicted of murder. The police have no clue. FBI agent Victor Henricksen is heading the search and he blames the police department for the failure and consider them incompetent…

 

Martha Sherwood couldn’t help but smile. There were pictures of all the three refugees in the paper. She stared at Dean’s handsome face and said quiet to herself.

 

“Good luck!”

 

 

*************************************************************************** 

 

 

Sam and Dean had spent the next day in the motel room. They were both exhausted after the jail time. They had rested a lot and that afternoon they had a really great dinner. That night they continued their road trip, protected by the darkness. 

 

Sam had been very quiet the hole day. Dean had so many questions. He didn’t know were to start. He suspected the silence from Sam was because of he suffered in silence from the memories of being molested by Dorian Burns. Sam had been very clear that he didn’t want to talk about it. Dean wished that he knew what was going on in Sam’s head. He wished that he could read his brother’s mind.

 

 

 

Dean! You can’t begin to understand how happy I am being on the road with you again. I keep thinking of what both of us went through in there. It was truly hell. Still I could see the way you looked at Michael. His words are echoing in my head. 

 

“He has kept something inside him for years that he can’t tell you, I wish that he did. It is nothing you need to be afraid of. It is nothing bad, but this secret is destroying him, still it is not my business to say. He has to tell you himself, when he is ready. It has to come from him.”

 

It almost sounds like if Dean’s gay. Is that what this is about? According to Michael Dean has kept something inside of him for years. Oh my God. That must be it. And what does that mean for me? Then maybe we actually can be together. That would be amazing. Because I am gay too, or at least bi. This is so huge that I can’t handle this. But even if we got together the brother thing would get in the way. Even if he were gay he wouldn’t be attracted to his little brother. 

 

Then knowing that he was gay and never be able to touch him would be so much worse. I would be so close to him all the time and never be able to have him. I couldn’t handle that disappointment. Still, I should ask him. But how do you ask your brother that? Hey, Dean. Did you and Michael fuck? Are you gay? No, I can’t.

 

And if I asked I would have been like opening a can of worms and I had to come clean myself and tell him my true feelings for him. I intended to in jail, but I thought that he was gonna die, and now everything is different. If I asked him and he turns out to be straight, it would be just as bad. Conclusion: I don’t want to know. Either way I couldn’t handle the truth. But I’d really like to know what is going on in his head.

 

 

But Sam didn’t have a clue of what was actually going on in Dean’s head.

 

 

Oh, Sammy. I have kept something hidden for you in so many years. It is just not the fact that I’m into guys now and then, because you see I love you more than you will ever know. I also desire you, hell I want to fuck you, and that is sick. I keep thinking of what Michael said. He was convinced that you felt the same way about me and I kind of promised Michael that I would tell you.

 

But what Dorian Burns did to you changed everything. Even if you were into guys, I’m sure that you will never again have another man touching you like that and I can understand that. Not even if it was a man that have true feelings for you. 

 

But even if you did, there is no way that you would want me to touch you like that, because I’m your brother, that’s what makes it so damn complicated. Sorry Michael, but I can never tell Sam how deeply I love him and how much I desire him. I will have to keep those thoughts back in my fantasies where they belong, like I did all the years before. If I could do it in all those years than I can do it again. Apparently I don’t have any choice.

 

 

“Sammy? Now, I really need to know. How come that it was a demon that saved us. What the hell happened?”

 

“Do you remember the blonde girl with the demon-killing knife?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Her name is Ruby. And she is a demon.”

 

“A demon! Sam, what the hell have you done?”

 

“She claimed that she is not like other demons. She claims that she is on our side.”

 

“And you believed her?”

 

“No, but the facts remain. She saved us in Angel Falls, and she saved you, Michael and me from the prison. Why can’t you even consider the possibility…”

 

“Because a demon, that’s why,” Dean snarled. “Because the second you find out this Ruby chick is a demon you go for the holy water. You don’t chat.”

 

“No one was chatting, Dean.”

 

“Oh yeah? Then why didn’t you send her ass back to hell?”

 

“Because…Because she said she might be able to help us out.”

 

“How?” Sam looked very uncomfortable. 

 

“No, really Sam, how? How could she possibly help us?”

 

“She told me she could help you, okay? Help you out of the Crossroads deal.”

 

“What is wrong with you, huh? She’s lying. You gotta know that, don’t you? She knows what your weakness is. It’s me.”

 

Sam knew that Dean was right. Dean didn’t know how right he actually was. Ruby knew that Dean was Sam’s weakness, because she knew that Sam was in love with Dean, and that scared the hell out of Sam.

 

“What else did she say, dude?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

Dean gave Sam a look that he knew all too well. Dean could always see right through him.

 

“Nothing, okay? Look, I’m not an idiot, Dean. I’m not talking about trusting her. I’m talking about using her. I mean we are at war, right. We don’t know jack about the enemy. We don’t know were they are. We don’t know what they are doing. I mean hell; we don’t even know what they want. Now this Ruby-girl knows more than we will ever find out on our own. Now, yes, it’s a risk, I know that, but we need to take it.”

 

“You’re okay, right? I mean feeling okay?”

 

Dean could be a pain in the ass sometimes and Sam had made it perfectly clear that he didn’t want to talk about the rape.

 

“Yes, I’m fine. Why are you always asking me that?”

 

Then a cell phone rang. They both started to check their phones.

 

“It’s not mine,” Sam said.

 

Dean checked his.

 

“Nope. Check the glove compartment. It’s Dad’s,” Dean said.

 

“Dad’s?”

 

“Yeah, I keep it charged up in case any of his contacts call.”

 

Sam answered.

 

“Hello?…Yes this is Edgar Cayce…No…no, no, no. Don’t call the police. I’ll handle this myself…Thanks…You know, can you just, uh…? Can you just lock it back up for me?…Great, uh, bu…I…I…I don’t have my book in front of me…Do you?…Do you have the address so I…?”

 

Dean pulled out a pen from his pocket and gave it to Sam.

 

“Sure, okay. Go ahead…Right…Thanks a lot.”

 

Sam hung up. 

 

“Did Dad ever tell you that he kept a container at a storage place?” Sam asked.

 

“What?”

 

“Outside of Buffalo?”

 

“No way,” Dean said.

 

“Yeah, and someone just broke into it.”

 

Dean felt the burning curiosity rising within him. The Winchester-brothers moved on to new adventures as the Impala disappeared on the dark roads of the night.

 

 

THE END


End file.
